The Magnificent 10
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: This sets in the Old West, and a former confederate general turned businessman tries to buy the nation one little town, setalment at a time. And it's up to a band of ten heroes to face this threat.
1. Preview

**This is a story I've got from watching Netflix ridicules 6, its in the old west, but I've made changes only it's different it has characters from 3 cartoon shows, and two anime one a show and another a movie, here the characters and what movie, and show their from:**

 **Ashitaka, San, Yakul-Princess Mononoke.**

 **Amethyst, Connie, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis, Lion, Pearl,Peridot, the five Rubies, Rose Quartz, Steven-Steven Universe.**

 **Dipper, Ford, Mabel, Stan Waddles-Gravit Falls**

 **Jean, Nadia, King-Nadia and the secret of Blue Water.**

 **Star, Marco-Star vs. the forces of evil.**

 **This takes place in the old west, where our characters are different places Ashitaka raised by Shian Indians, San raised by wolf spirits, Steven is part of a traveling circus with the Crystal Gems, Dipper and Mabel are living with their gruncels, Star, Marco, Jean and Nadia are in a salon runner by Jasper. Trust me you'll love this story.**


	2. The Running Elk and the Wolf-girl

**To anyone reading this forgive the racial slurs this is the 19th century I didn't help how people acted back then so forgive me.**

The year 1875, 10 years after the American civil war, the slaves, freed, Abe assassinated by John Wilks Booth, Andrew Johnson is in the office, many Indians have land, there many legends and toiled, this here is one of ten unlikely heroes. This here is their story.

In the middle of the Nevada Dessert, a young couple, a Japanese boy raised by Shian Indians, a Japanese girl same age as the boy raised by wolf spirits, both ridding on a red elk. As they rest near a store stating "No Injuns" the store owner reading the news paper, has a feeling, so he readies his double barreled shot-gun, the door opens, the Store owner says: "Well, well looking here. My day is made, (laughing) I didn't even finished breakfast, and I'm in to kill a stinking Injun." The young man steps forward into a better look, to reveal his face, his Japanese name is Ashitaka, his Indian name is Running Elk. Ashitaka: "Injun? Nah, I just dress like this to fool those guys, so I don't get scalped on the prairie." The store owner lowers his weapon and says in relief: "Oh, confining outfit you got. Yep, can't be to safe with them savages running around scalping people for no reason. So what can I do ya'?" Ashitaka answers: "I need five sacks of flour, and a carrot and one bag of rice." The store owner says about the price: "The sack of rice is 10 cents as for the flour is 45 cents each. So that, 2.35$." Ashitaka says: "I'll pay." The Store owner says: "The sacks are in the basement." Ashitaka says: "Thank you." So the Japanese Indian walks to the basement to get the sacks of flower and rice.

Outside the Japanese girl named San, or some call her the wolf-girl, she's with the red elk named Yakul. Soon five short women the height of 3 ft tall riding on full grown horses, some riding in their names. Doc (the Leader), Army (the muscle), Nevy (the lovable fined), Leggy (The new member), and Eyeball (the Veteran). The five riders look to see San, and Doc says: "Well, fellas look what we got here, a fine piece of Jap meat out here by her lonesome. What you think?" Nevy says: "I think she's waiting on you Doc!" Doc and the others dismount from their horses and walk to San and asks: "You probably wondering why five bad-to-the-bone Señoritas all support the same a ruby on our bodies." San responds: "Non of my business." Eyeball says coldly: "We branded our flesh so the Gems could stick to our flesh, but I carved my eyeball out my skull to show how devoted we are to this gang." All: "We're the Ruby gang!" The shouted with Pride, and dressed differently and show their gem stones.

Doc-She wears glasses, a leather vest, long pants, a small safari hat, carrying two six-shooters. The Gem is on her chest.

Eyeball-A Confederate uniform, with a cap. Hat and sprees on her boots, a short shot-gun, The Gem is in her right eye hole.

Army-Wearing a bear skin vest, and a regular western hat, has a Booie knife, and carries a gattling-gun, her Gem is on her left arm near her shoulder.

Nevy-A short duster, with fringes on the arms, a bowler hate, carrying a whin-chester rifel, her Gem stone is on her navel.

Leggy-Wearing a Mexican pongo, and has button pants and Sombrero carrying a small pistol, her gen stone is on her left leg.

As the gang laughs Ashitaka walks out the store with a sack of flower, he sees his girlfriend being teased, Nevy says to San: "Hay miss, you got real pretty eyes, mind if we borrow one?" San is wearing a sleeveless white shirt, and under it a purple skirt, has War paint on her cheeks and a head band and a diamond knife necklace. Ashitaka says to the Ruby gang: "Is that a proper way to say to a lady?" The gang turn to the young man and Army asks: "Who are you? Her boyfriend? Ashitaka answers: "Soon to be the husband, and hopefully a father to our children."

Doc adjusts her glasses and says: "Wait that's, a Jap boy underneath that get up!" Eyeball: "That's a Jap boy? Ho dang!" Seeing Ashitaka a young man with short brown hair and has a scar on his left cheek given to him by San when they first met. Ashitaka warns the them: "Hit the trail, before you get hurt." The gang just laughs at his threat, and Doc says: "Befroe we get hurt? I think you've been smoking too much of that peace pipe Kemo-slobby! Cause there's one of you and five of us." Ashitaka tosses the sack of flouer in the air and rushes to the gang and beats Leggy by punching her three times and rushes back to the spot and says: "Four now." Nevy's smile fades and asks out loud: "What just happen?" Ashitaka answers with another question: "You wanna see it again?" Nevy unsure but says: "Hu...yes?" The warrior charges so fast, Nevy couldn't react in time and screams for a fraction of a second and is kicked in the face, and falls to the ground.

Ashitaka retuns to his spot again and catches the sack. Eyeball says to what's left of the conscious members: "I'd seen crazy things in the civil war but nothing this crazy." Army says to the former confederate soldier: "Shut up." As the trio walks closer Doc says in a comment: "I'll admit, you're quicker than you look, but I think we're in the fire-arm stage." Doc pulls out her six-shooters, Army uncovers her gattling-gun suited to her size, and Eyeball pulls out her shot-gun. When they readied to fire Ashitaka throws the sack of flour once more this time with his bow and arrow, hitting the sack causing a fog of it, in the covering of flour, punches blown, and when the dust settles. Eyeball and Army are hanging by the shoulder shirts on the long wooden pole in front the horse pins. Eyeball says: "That was some mystical stuff." Army has the tips of her gattling-gun pips in her mouth, gagging on them, as for Doc she's is stripped down to her underwere hanging upside down from the water tower.

Ashitaka says: "'Hit the trail', it was so simple." Ashitaka turns to his elk, with his future wife on him, San says: "Nice one Ashitaka you showed those thugs." Ashitaka says with remorse: "I'd hope they leave with reason. I hate fighting you know that." San says: "Please my love we must go, home." The Store owner burst open shouting: "What the hell happen?!" Ashitaka says: "Injuns, they went that way." He points north, lying what happened, the Store owner says: "You two ain't no Japs, you two are those orphans, Running Elk and the Wolf-Girl. Raised like animals by with the Shian and a pack of wolves. You think you can fool old, Lynn?" Ashitaka feeding his elk with the carrot and says to him: "Sorry Yakul, have to finish breakfast later." Lynn: "Now I'm gonna shoot you and your wolf-witch!" He points his weapon at the couple Ashitaka turns around and throws the carrot into Lynn's leg he screams in pain and says: "You suck mister! You suck!" As the couple ride off with the four sacks of flower and a sack rice, the man still shouts: "What are you?!"

Leggy regaining consciousness she pulls out her small pistol out and readies to fire at the elk, only to have to pistol stuck out her hand by a stone knife thrown by San Leggy is freaked out by the skill this two have.

 **Please leave a review and if you find any offensive words just to be clear I'm not a racist I'm just trying to be funny so sorry in advance.**


	3. Steal from the rich & give to the needy

**This is the second chapter here we'll see Steven Connie the Crystal Gems including Rose, here she's alive but Greg isn't, to any who's a fan of Greg sorry.**

As San and Ashitaka return to the Shian settlement, and have the four out of five sacks of flour. As the men unload the sacks of flour, Ashitaka meditates as he tries to harness his demonic powers, he powers origins goes back a decade. He caught this power when he nearly died, being left for dead by the confederate soldiers, stating what happens to those who either chooses neutral or union. Ashitaka was 6 years old when his village was burned, his people, and family were slaughtered. When he was founded he was tied down on a cross, he's been on it for 3 days no food or water, by the time the Shian found him, and cut him down he was close to death. The medicine men did all they could to bring him back, but he was cursed with a demonic strength. Didn't make him a devil, just have the strength. So strong when he try to save a freed slave woman from a confederate soldier, he fires his bow and arrow hitting the soldier's arms off by accident. The Shian chief Wise Buffalo taught him how to control this strength. He stated Ashitaka doesn't control this strength it controls him. By practicing on some dummies made out of straw and sticks, Ashitaka shot off the dummies head 12 times and arms 10 times. But finally he manages to hit his arrow to only to wound it.

As for San's origins, as an infant her parents, were chopping down trees, till a pack of wolf spirits led by a larger female Alpha. San's human parents threw their baby at the wolves feet as they ran away. Instead of eating her the Alpha raised her as one of her own. Till the age of 16 San meg Ashitaka in the middle of a hunt for a deer, the two bumped into each other Ashitaka didn't want to fight, but did defend himself. The two were equally matched, but she did managed to cut his left cheek. But Ashitaka and San fell in love, at first San didn't want to leave her wolf family, But her wolf mother toiled her, it was time to forge her own path, and to see the world. So San now lives with Ashitaka and the Shian.

San with the other women, one of which stats about Ashitaka: "You lucky Strong Wolf, Running Elk all wise and strong, bravest of all braves." San says: "Yes he is. And I hope our children will be strong too."

Across the river stream, a group of men the leader raises his hat and says: "Afternoon ladies." That caught the attention of the entire tribe, so every tribe member got out their tomahawks, spears, bows and arrows etc...the chief Wise Buffalo says: "This is Shian land!" The leader called the Business man says: "Well to bad for you cause him here to buy your land legally." The Shian are confused by this, and the chief says: "That not possible, this land was given to us by the Great Chief of the Whites, Chief Grant." The Business man says: "Well that may be, but you see there's the thing. I'm planning to buy your land." The tribe members are still confused by the idea. "If it makes you feel any better, your land not the only ones being bought, I'm buying towns and settlements run by whites, blacks, Chinamen, etc... how ever you have three weeks to get either 50,000$ or get ready to leave. Before the gang leave one of the men dismount from his horse and places a piece of paper stating to vacate, the area. But soon his top hat is split in two by a arrow he turns, to his left and sees Ashitaka reading another, and Ashitaka says: "You can take that paper off of my friend's hut." Then one of the business man's members points his six-shooter points it at him, only for it to be cut in half by San who threw a Tomahawk and she says: "Next one goes through your forehead." She threatens, but before the others could react the Business man says: "No, hold on everybody! We're not here to fight nor vacating you right away like I said you have three week. That's plenty of time get what they need to leave. Now let's ride!" So the Business man, and his gang ride off.

Later that day Ashitaka been digging in a number of caves hoping to find gold or precious stones, but so far nothing. Wise Buffalo says: "My son, there's too many caves and too little time. You need to rest even with your unnatural strength." Ashitaka asks: "How can I? It our land is taken from us. And all of presidents Grants hard work will all be for nothing." San says: "Ashitaka you have to rest." Ashitaka puts his pick down and comes up with an idea: "Than I'll have to find this money another way." Wise Buffalo: "How? By stealing? There is no honor in that." Ashitaka agrees but figures a counter: "Good point, but unless I steal from those who have no honor." Wise Buffalo sees his point of view: "Ooh... I like that not even the white man's god can call that wrong doing." SAN worried says: "But it's too dangerous to go alone." Wise Buffalo adds: "I'll send 10 of our strongest braves with you." He points out as three braves in the back tending to their horses. Ashitaka says: "No, the braves would be treated to cruelly in the white man's world." Wise Buffalo adds: "A lot of them can pass for pale face, Cackling Fox can do a great impression of a white man." Cackling Fox says in a caucasian voice: "Hey guys, let's play with our facial hair and eat boiled potatoes." Everyone laughs as he dose a dance. Wise Buffalo says: "Isn't than great? Where he come up with this stuff?"

Ashitaka comments: "That good Fox, but I must travel this path alone. Don't worry San I'll get this money and be back in time for our wedding." San says to him: "I won't let you go, even for our people, those men are just crooks, but we'll find another place to live." Ashitaka says: "I couldn't help my first family, and they paid the price, and that won't happen to my second family." San says: "Than I'll go with you and don't try and stop me." Ashitaka says: "I won't." San is confused and asks: "What?" Ashitaka says: "I can't bear the thought of being away from you. And no matter what I say you'll just come." So the couple gather what they needed. Ashitaka his bow and arrows, and machete, San her stone knife, and spear. San continues to dress in what she has but Ashitaka is wearing a tan clothes and boots and wears a western hat.

The two ride on Yakul into into a nearby town, as a salesman sales his "miracle cure". As the, couple ride into town they've began to draw attention. The two dismount off Yakul and all three drink from a water droit like animals next to a horse. A small bunch of well suited men watch, one says: "Look at these two, first ridding into town on a elk now drinking from the horse droit." Another well dressed man with a mustache walks up to them and says: "Exuse me, you two." The man gets the attention of San and Ashitaka. The man continues: "What you two are doing is disgusting. That water is for our horses." Ashitaka justifies: "Water falls from the sky spirit for all its children. Ain't that right friend?" He pats a horse the man says: "We don't cut into that payote smoking nonsense. Now I set jest you get move on. You hear me friend." He reveals a small pistol, the other man says: "Come back here, William." The man named William turns around and walks back to the group. A woman calls out to Ashitaka and San attain: "Exuse me, you two need a place, to sleep?" Ashitaka says: "We do need a place to rest our heads, who are you?" The woman answers: "Rose Quartz." Rose is a nine foot tall woman with long pink curly hair, wearing a white dress, and has a star shape hole showing her belly button, with a Rose Quartz gem stone, she also wears beads, and has, a thin hood to cover her hair, she's a gypsy.

They followed, Rose to a traveling circus, and let Yakul stay out while San and Ashitaka enter Rose's traveling tavern. Ashitaka and San unload their weapons for Ashitaka only his bow and arrows, and machete, San has more weapons, a tomahawk, stone knife, spear, and other close range weapons. Rose says to the couple: "Sorry about that ugly man, he thinks just because he owns the banks he's intitled to mean to everyone." San asks: "There's a bank in this town?" Rose Quartz asks: "Why? You plan to rob it?" Ashitaka says: "As much as we don't won't to but we must." Rose says to them: "Funny and ironically, you'd remind me of being in loved. In fact I was married to a man named Greg Universe." Ashitaka says: "Greg Universe?" Rose continues: "He was part of the traveling circus, when he played the guitar it sounds like a quarter of angels. But he was drafted into the confederate army, he didn't want to kill, in fact when his regiment was out of control, he turn in his men to the Union army, for the sake of honor. Since they burned down a village of Japanese who were neutral, and killed innocent people. So that's why he turn them in. But that choice coast him more than he asked for. So he was gunned down." Ashitaka did remember a man who didn't shoot or hurt anyone, nor did burn a house down when his village was attcked. So he says to Rose: "I think I remember seeing your husband when I was six years old in fact, his regiment burn my village down, but I'm sorry for your loss, I don't hold grudges not the way of my tribe." Rose says: "I miss him, but he did leave something to remember him, something worth more than all the gold in the world." San asks: "What's this?" Rose answers: "A son. Steven." Ashitaka asks: "You have a son?" Rose continues: "Yes, and he's raised by me and my circus members. Garnet our three eyed fountain teller who can see multiple futures. Pearl our acrobatic, she can balance herself on a string. Amethyst our carefree clown, and Lapis our water gypsy she can control water into different shapes. He also has a pet lion." San questions why a lion: "So he has a pet lion too?" Rose Quartz explains: "When you're with a traveling circus, there's going to have exotic animals. One of the lionesses had a litter of kittens, and he picked the runt of the litter. After that they've been inseparable. You wanna meet him? He's in the animal stables."

In the stables Steven dresses in a Gypsy robe, made of gypsy silk, with the color pink on it, and has golden stars on it, and wears a western hat and saddles. As for his lion he named Lion and his fur including his mane pink. Steven says to his pet: "Lion, you and me have had many adventures. We're not getting any younger even though I'm 14 years old. At least we'll have our memories." A knock on the door Steven sees Ashitaka and San at the door entrance, they stepped into the light revealing their faces, San asks: "Are you Steven Quartz Universe?" Steven answers: "Yes. Why do you asks?" Ashitaka says: "We met your mother and she toiled us about your father. I saw your father years ago when I was 6. His regiment burned by village but he didn't harm anyone." Steven: "I'm sorry about." Ashitaka says: "What your father did by turning in his regiment was a noble thing, my people were avenged. You father was a heroes. We're also her to ask for your help." Steven asks: "What kind of help?" Ashitaka answers: "We're playing to rob the bank for the Shian Indians." Steven says: "Why do you need money? I thought Indians don't use money." San States: "Normally we don't but someone's trying to buy land, from us and our family." Steven says: "Ho... that terrible. Isn't that right Lion?" Lion growls in responds. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two look Japanese." Ashitaka says: "We were adopted, I was adopted by the Shian, she was adopted by wolf spirits. We're Ashitaka and San." Steven asks: "I can't condol Stealing, please forgive me." San says: "We're only stealing from bad people, from thieves and wrong doers." Steven: "I don't know I mean stealing is stealing." San justice: "Than how do you think those banks got rich? They stole it from honest hard workers. We steal from the rich to give to the poor." Steven says: "Well if we still from the less honorable than I'm in. In a way I'm honoring my father's name and beliefs." So he decides to help them cause a few years before he was born his family called the Crystal Gems, once played a show for the Shian. In a way this is repaying them.

So the next day San and Ashitaka are planing to rob the bank. The bank owner William from yesterday is with a female client disgusting a loan. William: "That's quit a bit of money you want us lend you. Normally we request two forms of identification. But that won't be necessary in your case." As Steven and Lion walk in to the bank Steven talk to Lion: "I kind feel guilty stealing money from nice people." William continues talking with his client: "I mean it's not like you're some greasy Gyspy. (Gibberish)." Steven says to Lion: "Feel a little less guilty now." William turns to the entrance and says: "What are you doing? This is a bank, get that cat out of here!" Steven corrects him: "He's a lion sir." William says: "I don't care 'sir'. Get it out!" Steven turns to Lion and says: "You heard him, go." But Lion didn't go. "The lion doesn't wish to go." William annoyed says: "I don't care what the lion wants." So the bank own tries to push Lion out but the large pink colored savannah cat digs his claws in to the floor. "Get out of my bank you beast!" He struggles to push Lion, out. Steven whispers: "I know what you're thinking but not yet hold it."

Meanwhile San, and Ashitaka are climbing on the outside wall of the bank and open the window to enter. Back with Steven, Lion!0's faking being stuck in the door. "How is this cat stuck? If he got in here he can get certainly get out. You are leaving!" He gets a running start only to be knocked down by Lion's rear end.

Outside Steven's friend Connie Maheswaran a Hindu girl wearing a white dress and hate, also wearing read pence glasses, she's 12 and half years old, and is riding in a wagon with medicinal herbs for her mother's hospital. So she gets off the wagon and walks to Steven.

As Ashitaka and San sees the safe, it's made out of iron, so Ashitaka makes a Shian explosive liquid, and he a chant.

Back with Steven, Connie says: "Hi Steven." Steven responds: "Hi Connie." Connie asks: "Is Lion being stubborn again? Steven says: "No, he's a distraction. I'm trying to help some Japanese Indians. They're stealing the bank to help their Shian family." Connie asks: "Stealing?! That's illegal." Steven says: "I know but they're stealing from this man, who's not a good man." Connie recognized that man: "Hey, I know that man, my mom asked for a loan for the hospital, but he said no and called her something rude."

Ashitaka finished with the liquid, he drinks it than spits it out on the safe door causing it exploded open. William heard the sound and rushes to the door that leads upstairs but it's locked, meanwhile Ashitaka and San load the money in the sacks. By the time William made it upstairs, he's sees them and says: "You! Horse-water-drinks!" As the Banker fires at the them, they use the safe door as a shield to protect themselves from the bullets. The duo ran to the window and jumps out of it and land on their feet. William looks out tries to fire buts out of bullets and shout: "What are you?"

When they regrouped with Steven and Lion, Steven introduced his friend Connie: "Ashitaka, San I want you two to meet Connie." Connie says: "Hello, nice to meet you." San shakes Connie's hand, soon William rushes out of the bank with two long six shooters, while he shouts: "Those bandidos robbed the bank!" The town's people scream as someone calls the local lawmen. William points his his guns at the four people and their animals while saying: "Teast my bullets dirty foreigners!" Steven whispers to Lion: "Now!" So Lion turns around, gives the banker a death glare, and he inhales then roars so loud it turns the man's hair from black to snow white hair, and his bullets in his guns explodes luckily his hand didn't blow off. Steven say to Lion: "Nice one old friend." The group turn to see the local lawmen ridding on horses, Ashitaka whistles, Yakul answers by coming out an alley in front of the law, he runs to his master Ashitaka says: "We better make tracks, lets mount up." So Connie mounts on her wagon, Ashitaka and San mount on Yakul in mid-run, Steven mounts on Lion to out run the lawman.

 **That's the second chapter, I bet you like this one too, please leave a review and if you don't know the characters look the movies and shows up.**


	4. Mystery and science

**The growing team that would be come the Magnificent 10 are heading to a place called Gravity Falls Orecon. There they meet Dipper and his sister Mabel, and their great uncles Stan and Ford. There they must steal from Lil Gideon the so called Physic remember this was before video cams so he used photographs.**

As our four heroes continue to steal from bad people such as thieves who stole from trains, or gold miners, or random people in hopping to save the Shian tribe. So for they've collected 900$ and 89 cents.

Connie writing a letter to her parents: "Dear mother and father, you're probably wondering why I haven't return from bring the medicinal herbs to you. We'll I ran into Steven who was helping two Japanese people steal the bank from that rude man who called you that rude word. I know you'd taught me not to steal, Ashitaka the Japanese boy says its not right to steal innocents only guilty people. Luckily there's more bad guys out here in the west. Anyway don't be angry with me, or Steven, or the Japanese couple, they said they're steal to save the Shian tribe from some Buisness man planning to buy their land. I'll be home your daughter Connie." She sends the Letter and medical herbs back to town through the pony express so she return to the gang.

The third night as the gang rest for tomorrow journey. Steven says: "So San, and Ashitaka. Being raised by Indians and wolf spirits must have some impact." Connie adds: "I agree. Where did you learn to talk English anyway?" San says: "The wolf spirits taught me cause they spoke in the same tongues of humans." Ashitaka says: "I learned English, before my tribe came to America." Connie: "I thought you said you were with the Shian." Ashitaka corrects: "My original tribe were called the Emishi. We came to America to start over. However we came to the new world at a bad time. The civil war, broke out my people were people of peace, we only use violence as a last resort. Then the Confederate army attacked us, and killed my tribe, my parents, and they crucified me for days till the Shian found and saved me." Connie responds: "Ooh... my bad." Ashitaka says: "It's alright. Now gets some rest, we got a long road ahead of us." San kicks dirt to put out the fire and lays on her sleeping bag. But the first five minutes a fly starts buzzing. Steven says: "Ah...shoo fly we got a big day tomorrow!" But the fly didn't leave, Connie says: "Can someone get the fly?" Ashitaka says: "I'll get it." Steven asks: "How can you get him if you can't see it in the dark?" Ashitaka answers: "A true hunter uses all his senses." So he readies his bow and arrow, the fly buzzes once again and fires at the fly and the fly's buzzing stopped. Steven says: "That was some mystical stuff." He committed at first but a faint buzzing sound was made. Connie says: "I think, you just nicked it." Ashitaka justifies: "He didn't diserve to die. But he just needed to know he wasn't welcomed." Then another fly starts buzzes Steven says: "I'll get this one." He pulls out a pistol he got off a crook they stole from. He fires into the air hopping to hit the fly, but one of the bullets hits one of Connie's horses. It neighs in pain and falls dead to the ground. Steven says: "Sounded like a horse-fly." Connie says in a panic: "That wasn't a horse-fly Steven that was my, horse!" So she gets up to see if the horse still alive. Steven says: "Oh, Lion's gonna be ticked."

The next day Ashitaka ridding on Yakul, Connie driving the wagon being pulled by her horse and Lion. Steven and San ridding on the wagon with Connie. As they traveled, Connie says: "I'm hungry. I wish we had food." Ashitaka says: "There's food all around us. Berries, nuts, bark." San adds: "Some eatable plants, bugs, bird eggs." Before they could continue they stopped to a sign that says "Welcome to Gravity Falls". The group traveled through town to a tourist attraction called "The mystery shack". Steven asks: "Can we go into the mystery shake?" Ashitaka says: "No, why do wanna go in there?" Steven says: "Cause I just wanna see what they got, please?" He said with puppy dog eyes with star pupils. Ashitaka lost by will, so they dismount from the wagon and Yakul, so they walked to the shake, a older man in a suit wearing glasses steps out and says: "Welcome to the mystery shake folks! Come on in, see some crazy unexplained sights." The group walks in to see stuffed animals made to look like amazing creatures,such as Sasquatch, jackalops, werewolves etc... in another room, they see a man in a lab coat working on a machine runner by steam, he looks like the man outside only he has both gray hair and white sideburns, and six fingers on both hands. The man says: "Ah, welcome to the science of the mystery shake. You've already met my twin brother Stanley or Stan for short. I'm Stanford or you can call me Ford for short." Steven says: "Sure thing Ford." The gang walks to see, the attractions of the Mystery Shack, till they made their way to the he gift shop. The prices were outrageous, 5$ for a shirt, and 10$ for a pair of boots.

San asks Stanley: "Old man, what's with these prices? I can get the same things for a fraction of what it coast here." Stanley answers: "Sorry, normally the sales at this expansive, we usually do with large groups of people instead of you four. But Gideon the so called physic, has been stealing our business, I maybe a con-man, I've done is high pricing, and other things but I'm not a bad guy." The con-man justifies, soon his and his brother's great niece and nephew, comes walking in, their names are Dipper and Mabel and they're also twins.

Dipper is wearing a lab coat like his great uncle Ford, and has a bboiler hate on, his hair is short brown.

His twin sister Mabel, she's wears a dress she made herself but she has a short skirt, and long socks to cover her ankles, and has long brown hair.

The two young twins comes down stairs to see the new customers, Mabel says: "Howdy partners! I'm Mabel and this is my twin brother Dipper." Dipper waves his hand in greetings. Steven happily says: "Hi! I'm Steven, this Connie, this Ashitaka and This is San." He point to the members of their group. Before Mabel could say anything Stan interrupts: "Alright, alright! Now buy something or get out, this isn't a library, and there's a standing fee."

Ashitaka says: "You said that this lil Gideon was worse than you?" Stan answer: "yeah, that little potbelly leprechaun's, been stealing our business, and has the whole town under his control 'cause he's so...cute. Ah, makes me sick!" Dipper adds: "Yeah, he's even try to buy the Mystery Shack to build a second tent of telepathy/fair." Mabel also adds: "And when I wouldn't be his girlfriend, he overreact and he try to kill Dipper!" Ford speaks: "And he try to steal one of my three journals that explain all the strange and wondrous things of Gravity Falls."

Ashitaka is confused about stealing the journal part: "I get the first three, but why the journals?" Ford sighs then answers: "30 years ago I build a machine that can travel through dimensions. In the right hands it can be use for good, in the wrong hands, I can't even imagine. In fact, here's number 3 of my journals." He gives the customers his journal to know about Gravity Falls.

The gang looks at the pages to see from gnomes minotaurs (or manotaurs), and other mythical creatures Connie says: "Wow! It's like an encyclopedia for mythology creatures." Ashitaka is also amazed by this book, and says: "You've written about the creatures?" Ford answers: "Yes this was my profession. When I was a lad, I've always be a wonder of fantasy. And turns out all the strangeness was coming from Gravity Falls Organ. So I began researching all forms of weirdness. I was amazed and intrigued." Ashitaka says: "So you've seen these creatures?" Ford says: "Yes and I've writen about them, but I needed funding but my research fund comes once every three years but I blew it on, contraptions that I've build, I needed more money so I asked brother Stanley here to help me." Stanley says: "You see a few years I've been kicked out of number of towns for swindling a few but it was harmless but let's say some people got angry, so when I've got a message from Ford to help him with his... what ya call it? Research. I've turned his house into a mystery and science tourist arraction, we were the biggest thing in Gravity Falls since the telegram." San: "I get them but what about you two?" She asks about Dipper and Mabel. Dipper: "It started years ago when we were five years old. Our parents were on the lamb from the law for a crime they didn't committed so they left us with grunckel Stan and Ford." Mabel: "At first they didn't want to take us, but we've been helping out with shack ever since." Ashitaka says: "If what you, say about this Gideon person, we'll get rid of him and we need to expose him as a fraud." San adds: "But we're gonna need some help, we don't know this Gideon." Stanley says: "Our niece and nephew can help. And my employees can help too. Soos, Wendy get in here!"

So two people enter the room, a large Hispanic mid twenties with sorta facial hair, wearing a pango, and boots, and a western hat, and a girl, 15 years old, who wearing a gypsy out fit showing her stomach through beads on shrings. Steven says: "Hay look another gypsy! Howdy I'm Steven." Wendy says: "S'up, dude?" Steven questions: "S'up?" Wendy explains: "oh, I'm trying this new thing, where you shorten out a sentence. Instead of saying 'what's up' you can say 's'up'." Before anymore questions, could be asked a pig starts nailing on San's shoe. San says: "I think one of your pigs got lose from its pen." Mabel says: "No, that my pet pig Waddles! Isn't he cute?" Connie points out: "You have a pet pig?" Mabel answers: "Yep." Steven: "Can't say that's weird, I mean we've got strange animals too."

When they walked outside Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy scream seeing Lion. While they scream in fear Mabel screams in excitement. Mabel says: "WOW! You've got pet Elk and lion?" She and Waddles rush to the lion, Dipper says: "Mabel stay away from that lion, he'll kill you!" But, the Lion didn't harm them, instead, Lion just licks Waddles like a tame cat, and let's Mabel get face buried in his mane. Mabel shouts: "SO SOFT!" Lion then snuggles Waddles, like they were friends. Steven says: "Don't worry. Lion's a harmless, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked." They watched as Mabel comes up for air, gasping, she coughing says: "Too soft!" As her brother and Steven rush to her and help her up.

The next day the gang along with Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy walk through town, they see a picture of lil Gideon. He's a 2 ft tall, white haired boy with pale skin with freckles on his cheeks, he wears a blue suit. As lil Gideon is doing his psychic to fool an audiences, by stating obvious. Lil Gideon: "How'd folks, I'm lil Gideon." He said in a southern accent. "I'll think who's or what from one of the audience in fact, you my boy." He points to Steven. "You must be a Gypsy boy." Steven is easily shocked and asks: "How did her know?" While Dipper, Mabel, Connie, and San slapped their heads in how really easily impressed can he be?

The show ran for an hour till the crowed dies down, the heroes walked behind stage to talk to Gideon. The guard knocks on the star's door. Guard: "Mr. Gideon, there's some people wanting to meet you." Gideon says: "More adoring fans? Well can't keep the public waiting bring 'em in." The door opens, Mabel, Dipper, Steven, Connie, Ashitaka and San enter. Gideon says colding: "Ho it you Dipper. And my sweet Mabel! But who's with 'ya'll?" Ashitaka introduced themselves: "I'm Ashitaka, this is Steven, Connie, and San. We came to ask you to stop fooling with these people, and stop harassing with the Pines family." Gideon says: "Oh, really? Come to think of it, I remember you four." He turns his chair, and pulls out a wanted poster, that has pictures of Ashitaka, San, Steven, and Connie, there's a 200$ reward, 50 dollars for each of their heards dead or alive. Ashitaka asks questions: "Why do you have a wanted poster of us? Why do want control of this town? Why do you want to buy the Mystery Shack?" Gideon answers all of his questions: "First off, the poster is to blackmail you to leave and never come return. Second this town has secrets non of you can imagine, and when I find one of those secrets, I'll be running this town. And lastly the reason why I wanna buy the Mystery Shack is because there's an old legend. About a man named Jeremiah Witkins or to some the Crooked man. They say when he died, his body was lost, but his spirit changed becoming a demon named Bill Cipher. When Bill tricked the Devil and stole his soul, he had to power to reanimate his corpse. But his action caused imbalance in nature and between good and evil, the Injun's animal spirits of the forest separated Bill from the devil and for his punishment he and his followers were banished to the dream realm, he can still make deals but can only do it if he's summoned. I've been searching for his body and spirit for years now, and the location which is strongest is right, under the Mystery Shack." San says: "So that's your plan? To reawake a demon, so you can control this town? Well you won't get away with this." Gideon asks: "Who they gonna believe? A bunch of out-of-townies who've been running from the law, and the twins who are the great niece and nephew of their two crazy uncles or wid ol' me?" They knew he had the town under his spell, he's a wolf hiding in sheep's whol. So the leave both back stage and town.

The gang knew, that the town is filled with too gullible people to listen to reason so they decided to leave town and return with help. So our four heroes mount on Yakul and Lion, Connie drives her wagon after buying another horse. As they reach the edge of town, Dipper and Mabel and even Waddles, reach them. Mabel yells: "Wait! Wait! You can't leave without us." They stopped before they could leave. Ashitaka asks: "Why are you two and Waddles doing here?" Dipper answers: "We wanna come with you guys. Look Gravity Falls, is in danger so we'll comeback when we're stronger and wiser." San says: "Hop on the wagon." The twins and their pet pig climb on to the wagon.

Meanwhile Gideon watches from a tall tower looking through a, telescope. Gideon says: "No! I won't allow those two especially Mabel to leave! McGucket, how's my giant me-machine?" McGucket, a brilliant but crazy inventor, has a long beard, wearing brown overalls, and non shoes. MaGucket says: "Its ready, now just fire it up!" So Gideon walks into the head which is the control room, and puts on feet attachment and gloves that control the robot that's shaped like him and it's run on steam, so he begins walking to our heroes.

As the heroes leave town Steven feels guilty and says: "Do we really have, to leave? There's must be something we can do." San says: "There's nothing we can do, what Gideon blackmailing us. But we'll return someday." Soon stomping noises are begin made, Ashitaka turns to see a giant Gideon robot. Ashitaka yells: "Everyone run!" They turn to see the giant mechanize version of Gideon. Connie: "By the arms of Shiva!" Steven equaliy shocked says: "Good heavens!" So Connie cracks the harness to the horses running, Ashitaka tells Yakul to run, as Steven to Lion. Gideon speaks through a large speaker: "You think you can leave town?! I own this town!" He bragged as the heroes reach up hill to the train tracks of a between two gorges, they couldn't pass it for the train tracks is too narrow for the wagon, and they weren't leaving anyone behind.

When the Gideon bot reaches the heroes, he grabs Mabel and pushes the rest with his giant hand. Gideon turns around and walks back to town, while talking to Mabel: "One I get the journals, and turn in those hooligans to the law, as well as your uncles, I'll be running this town, with you as my queen."

Dipper cries out: "MABEL! I gotta do something!" Steven comes up with an idea and turns to Ashitaka: "Running Elk." Ashitaka turns to Steve. "How's your throwing arm?" As the evil little tyrant walks to Gravity Falls with Mabel in his hand Ashitaka and Dipper ridding on Yakul, rush to get in front of the Gideon bot. Ashitaka asks: "Are you ready?" Dipper answers: "Nope. Let's do it."

So Ashitaka grabs Dipper by his lab coat, and tosses him into Gideon bit's right eye. As Dipper burst through the glass eye lense, he grabs Gideon, who's stggles. Gideon over powers Dipper punching him in the face multiple times.

Outside Ashitaka and San are hitting the robot with arrows and close ranged weapons but it's made out of iron, so their weapons have no effect, not even Lion's roar. As the Gideon bot imitates what's happening in the control center in the head.

The punching continues, Gideon says: "I won't let you take this town or my Mabel!" At that moment Dipper's inner strength kicks in and grabs Gideon's fist and he says: "She was never yours to begin with!" He forcibly turns Gideon's fish and punches him, in the face.

Outside the Gideon bot punches itself only to the robot hitting it so hard it causes the head to spin out of control. While Dipper and Gideon are held back against the wall, the robot's legs began to move on it own.

Mabel finally frees herself, and rushes to help her brother. When the head stops spinning Gideon and Dipper are dizzy. Gideon says: "I think I'm gonna puke." Mabel grabs her brother by his lab coat, and the two run out of the Gideon bot's head. As for the robot, its standing near the cliff side, and falls off. The Gideon bot explodes on impact. The heroes rush hoping the twins are alive, which they are thinks to Mabel's grappling hook gun Ford invented. They lower themselves down safely.

Gideon survived the fall and explosion the very explosion got the attention of the towns people. When they reach Gideon both the Town's folks and heroes watch as the law sheriff Blubs a African American who's a little over weight and has a grey mustache, and wears sunglasses based off that era, and deputy Derlin, a tall skinny man who's a bit somewhat dumb. The local law help Gideon out the deputy asks: "Are you alright lil Gideon?" Gideon says to the town's folk: "Those Pines twins and outlaws try to kill me! I built this machine to be... a town tourist attraction yeah, and they stopped me from bring more turrets money. Arrest them all!"

So the people and law were about to arrest till Stan and Ford ridding on horses came to stop the town's people from making a big mistake. Blubs: "Ho great, the two nut job. Stan: "Look I know me and my brother aren't the most trusted people, but Gideon's no more of an angel than the devio himself. I can prove it." Stan and Frod removed a slap of iron from the chest, to show pictures of everyone in town caught in the act of doing something and a string tided a cup. Ford: "See? Gideon's no more a physic than any of us." The people glares at Gideon who's stutters trying to say: "W-wait I can explain!" Blubs says: "Gideon, you're under arrest for false physic and for breaking our hearts." The law turns to Tyler the local enthusiast who cries as he says: "Get em, (sob) get em." Blubs says: "Durlin, get the tiny stockade." So Gideon was put in the stockade and as he threatens: "You can't, do this to me! Watch the hair! You need me, ya'll are sheep! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

Then the Shirff and Deputy turn to the heroes including Dipper and Mabel with a wanted poster Sirff Blubs says: "So you're the out laws?" Ashitaka says: "Yes we are." Blubs asks: "Can we have ya'lls autographs? I know what other lawmen says but from what we've heard you've only stole from other criminals so you're not out-laws you and the Pines family are heroes!" Everyone agreed so the town's folk fixed Connie's wagon, groomed Lion, Yakul and Connie's horses. Dipper and Mabel toils their uncles they're leaving, at first thought no, but it's time for the chicks to fly off.

The next day Dipper and Mabel say their good byes to their friends and family. For Mabel her friends Candy a Japanese girl and Grenda a large bodied girl. Candy asks: "Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together." Mabel apologies: "Me too but it's time to ride off into the sunset." Dipper adds: "But not to fast." Grenda says: "Ah! I hate my dumb heart for feeling things. Cut...(hit in chest)...it out...heart!" Soos asks: "Can you punch me too?" Candy: "No punch my feelings away." Mabel turns to Stan: "Grunckel Stan, thank for wearing my goodbye suit." Stan wearing a suit with 'goodbye partner' on it. Stan says: "Uh...It's cold out I had too." Soos: "What? It's like 80 something digress out." Stan and Ford: "Shut it Soos!" Everyone laughed. Dipper gets a kiss on the cheek from Wendy as a goodbye and until we meet again. So they ride off as their friends and family waves and followed a bit to say goodbye some more.

Dipper narrates: "If you've ever taken a trip the pasific northwest you'll probably see a sign that says Gravity Falls, you might not believe them." The group pass a small group of mythical creatures waving bye the heroes did too. "It's not on any maps, most have never heard of it, some don't believe it exist. But if you're curious, don't wait take a trip its out somewhere in the woods...waiting." The six member team rides off into the sunset for another adventure and maybe new team memebers.

 **Well that's this chapter and don't worry I'm still continuing my other stories but be patient. So send in reviews ideas etc...**


	5. Birth of the Magnificent 10

**This is chapter where the Magnificent 10 is coming into fictional reality.**

The new members, of the gang of heroes, ride through the wilderness, Steven asks the twins: "So, what's it like living near mythical creatures?" Mabel answers: "Ha it was a everyday new adventure." San says: "What kind of creatures you'd met?" Mabel says: "It was great I've even gone a date with a guy who was actually a bunch of gnomes. As well I've dated a merman, a zombie, two cute vampires." Dipper says: "I don't remember the vampires." Mabel says: "I don't tell you everything." Everyone laughed at Mabel's remark. As Ashitaka and San rides on Yakul together, Steven ridding on Lion and Connie, Mabel, and Dipper rides on Connie's wagon.

Ashitaka ask: "So who's up for another robbery?" Dipper pops out: "WHAT?! I thought you guys were heroes." Steven corrects him: "No we only steal, money from bad people." Mabel and Dipper says together: "Ho..." Dipper says in realization: "Hu, I never thought of it like that. That doesn't sound have bad. In fact its like doing the west a favor."

So they continue to ride then San asks: "So dose anyone know anywhere, for us to rob?" Mabel remembers something Stan, brought back something, so she pulls out from her pocket a small box of matches, and tosses it to Ashitaka. He looks at it and reads it outloud: "The Gold nugget saloon."

When the heroes reach the town, the local doctor/dentist/barber/veterinarian named Peridot, a 4 a half tall woman wearing a pare of glasses and doctor's coat, is giving each of the heroes attention. Ashitaka, San, are being given haircuts, Steven, Dipper, and Connie are waiting, Mabel is being given braces. Peridot says to all the heroes as she dose her job: "Yep, use to be a prosperous town alright. Until the gold mind tried up, no more miner except that Hispanic Californian who keeps digging. The train stopped stoping, the only place making any money is the Gold nugget Saloon." She finishes cutting San's hair, and walks to Mabel, she start putting braces on Mabel. "Open day and night, they don't even leave a lock on it. As for it's name sake there's a large golden nugget, people come all around just get a look at it, they say it's worth 30,000 dollars easy." Steven says: "I'm impressed no ones try to steal that nugget." Peridot corrects him: "Folks have tried, but the owner Jasper has cracked their skull, you can see their pictures hanging from the bar. So no body messes with Jasper." Ashitaka points out: "This Jasper fella, sounds more like a brute than a bar keep." Peridot walks to him and says: "You're not far off. Back in the she use to be with the U.S. Calvary." Peridot finishes with putting braces on Mabel (Similar to the ones on the show).

In the saloon, there's gambling, drinking, and other forms of entertainment, such as a French boy age 14 who's wearing a pair of glasses, a blue sit a red bow tie, and a cap. He has a girlfriend a black girl only a year older she wears a blue Gem on a string necklace, a white shirt showing her stomach and wearing a long loincloth down to her knees and a small red shirt both red, and has gold ear rings, and neck rings.

As another girl a blond white young lady who's preforming magic tricks, she has hearts on her cheeks. Wearing a standard magician outfit made out of leaves and flowers.

Sitting down watching, the magician girl is the Hispanic California wearing a overalls with a hood attach to it, drinking a mug of water.

As our heroes walked into, the saloon the French boy playing the piano, the Black girl, serving drinks asking money tips but not the other kind. They turn to the miner and magician, so the heroes walk to the bar, even though some of the members are underage in this time. The gang saw gambling, dancing, drinking etc... As they sit down on the saloon bar chairs, Mabel points to the pictures of the thieves having fractured skulls two of which showing bone. Steven says: "That Jasper fella, he dose not joke around." The a new voice says: "I joke around." They turn to see a muscular woman with long hair and wearing a business suit. "But never when it comes to the affair of my business. Welcome to the Gold Nugget ladies and gentlemen, even though some of you are under age, but than again I've got 3 children working for me and young miner keeps coming in." Before Jasper could continue a random western start fondling over a saloon girl. Jasper grabs him and says: "Didn't your mother teach you manners!" She tosses him to the bar grabs him again and flips him over a table breaking it, and brings him back to the bar and punches him non stop, till finally she grabs a whiskey bottle and was about to jab it into the man's neck till, the four youth of the bar grabs Jasper's arm. The French boy says: "I think he's had enough boss." Jasper breaths heavily calming down, Steven finds a piece of broken glass in his orange juice, then Jasper says: "My apologized everyone. A round on the house." Everyone cheered for the free round. Jasper turns to the four youths: "Jean (The French boy), Nadia (the black girl), Star (the Magician girl), and uh...?" The Hispanic California miner says: "Marco." Jasper says: "Marco, you put your hands on my arm like that again I'll put 6 bullets in your heads each." The four youths are shocked, by that warning.

Steven asks the four new youths: "So why do you three work for Jasper and why are you still digging for gold in a tried up mine?" Nadia answers: "We have no choice, she's offered me and Jasper a job."

Star adds: "I'm a simple magician trying to make a living."

Marco adds: "I've been digging for some time trying to build my fortune through heart, sweet, blood, and tears."

Jean says: "I came to America since my mother died a few years age, my father is presumed lost at sea. I lived with my aunt and uncle. I always wanted to be a great inventor." Ashitaka is intrigued by the boy's dream and asks: "So how did you met?" Jean says: "Me and Nadia met a few months back when I first came to America, at first we didn't see eye-to-eye, and when I brought some sausage she kind of...overreact." Nadia errated says: "Overrated?! I choose not to eat meat!" Jean justifies: "You never toiled me that! It's not my fault I didn't know you don't like to eat meat, and I did say I was sorry." Nadia: "But it still doesn't change the fact." Ashitaka says: "Hmm... you two argue a lot. But Nadia what ever reason why you choose not to eat meat I respect that right everybody?" The group nods in agreement stating they have no problem with vegetarians. Ashitaka asks again: "Say you four looking forward for working with us?" Nadia asks: "What kind of Job do you do?" San answers: "Steal from outlaws. Manly doing the west a favor by bring justice and getting enough money to save Shian land." The four look to each other and Star asks: "Can we help? Jasper's always been a pain and she doesn't even give us a decent wage of payment." The 6 give a nod yes.

Later that day at night, the 10 heroes see the saloon dying down, but it's not closing. As the heroes watch Nadia says: "Csn I tell you guys a secret?" Mabel says: "Yeah, we're all friends here." Nadia tells her secret: "I know I'm a black girl and I was born in 1861 so I was a slave at the period of time." Ashitaka says: "Well obviously." Nadia continues: "Well after looking up my family tree it turns out I'm descendent from Royalty on my father's side." Steven says: "Isn't that right? So that makes you a mordern princess." Nadia still continues: "I just wanted you to know that I just to be treated equal." Star adds: "What are the odds I'm descended from royalty on my mom's side!" Steven adds: "My mother's Swedish." Ashitaka disagrees: "I don't think so I recon she's a Gypsy." Steven says out loud: "Lying witch!" A moment of silence follows till Steven asks: "So to you new members have any special set of skills?" Jean asks: "Like what?" Steven explains: "Like how Ashitaka has demonic strength, San's good with Close range weapons, Connie's good at fencing, I got a lion, Mabel energy to spare, Dipper has a planing mind."

The four new members says their skills. Jean says: "I've got an inventive mind." Nadia adds: "I'm stubborn." Star adds: "I know some magic tricks." Marco finally: "I know karate and crazy." Ashitaka says: "Well we're unstoppable than. Any handsome gentleman and beautiful ladies ready to steal a hunk of gold?" Nadia replies: "I'm ready." Steven adds: "I'm hungry."

So the 10 heroes head out to steal the golden nugget, and each and are in position. Jean is play the piano, Marco comes it, with a shovel and unhoods himself. Jasper sitting in the middle of the saloon says: "Hu... Isn't this a surprise? Normally you'd be digging for three weeks straight digging gold." Marco says: "Normally I would, but I've come to realize there's no more gold in the mines." Jasper says: "Well finally someone's finally come to reality." Marco turns to the barkeeper: "Sir you got any scotch, real scotch from Scotland?" A moment of silence till the bar tendent says: "We keep the important stuff in the back, I'll go fetch it." So he walks the back only to be strucked by Lion.

Outside, Ashitaka fires a arrow with a rope tied to it, and so he carries both Mabel and Dipper on his shoulders to the Saloon roof walking on the rope. When they reach the end Ashitaka put the twins down, and jumps into a room but breaks the window in the proses.

Inside the saloon Jasper heard it, Marco says: "I didn't hear that did you?" Jasper says: "I most certainly did." She gets up and walks upstairs, and opens the hallway door, enters a room with the broken window. Then she begins to hear voices: "Jasper I'm watching you." Jasper asks: "Who's, there?" She opens another door and finds nothing. The voice coming from Ashitaka who throws her voice: "What behind door number three?" Jasper opens the third door and still nothing. "(Old woman's voice) Jasper, why don't you visit you grandma (demonic voice) in hell!" Jasper gasp in fear as a maniacal laugh begins to echo.

Back with, Marco he start to leave the saloon who has two guards at the door. Marco says: "I got turn around, I thought today was gonna be free sandwich day or line dancing or something. Seems pretty dead you keep warm." He said as he walks out one of the guards saw him with pictures of fractured skulls in his pants pocket. Guard one: "He's got the pictures!" Marco responds: "They came with the pants!" He runs as the guards chase him.

As Marco runs for his life, Jean stops playing the piano to get the nuggets with a cru-bar. Marco continues to outrun the guard. The miner leads them to the side of the saloon, Star waiting with her wand, Marco gets out of the way Star conjures a smoke blinding spell on the guards. Connie, Steven, San, and Nadia to pull on a rope tied to a net, and host the guards up.

As Jean pulls the glass casing with the cru-bar. Back with Ashitaka and Jasper, as Ashitaka, continues to throw his voice, repeating Jasper's name in multiple voices. The twins have a rope with a hook on it, as they lower it, down the chimney, Jean has the nugget and sees the rope so he ties the rope around the nugget, tugs twice, so the twins begin to pull it up but it can't fit through the Chimney flue.

As the voices continue, one of the voices says: "You cannot escape me Jasper!" Jasper rushes to a room opens it gets inside and closes it, she sees a doll. The doll says in a high voice: "Fix my skull(gribbering)!" Jasper rushes out the hallway back into the saloon bar. Jean yells to the twins: "Its too big Dipper and Mabel!" Jasper turns to Jean and asks: "What's too big?" Jean hesitates but says: "Uh, plan B's too big?" Jasper asks: "What the hell's plan B?" Jean answers: "Let me show you." He yells to the twins: "Plan B!" The twins let go of the rope and rushes to a ladder near the wall of the saloon and climbs down. Jean grabs the nugget and rushes, out the Saloon. Jasper pulls out her pistols, with big bullets that explodes on impact, she mis hitting a chair, and the wall.

Ashitaka jumps out the same windo he came in. As the gang besides Marco who goes to retrieve Lion, the others rejoin, Jean panicking says: "I got the nugget, I got the nugget! She shoots like a psychopath! Big bullets! BIG BULLETS!" As the gang beings to run Jasper says: "Next person moves will die!" She stated as she fires into the air so the heroes stopped in the tracks Star and Mabel both are on one leg, Steven crouched down, San, Connie, Ashitaka standing normally, Jean holding the nugget, as he and Nadia are standing on one leg the others on the tips of their toes.

Jasper confused asks: "Who are you people?" The heroes get into a normal stance and Ashitaka answers: "We're just random people trying to save land that belongs to the Shian." Jasper says: "The Shian Injuns?" Then she laughs evilly and continues: "Well this is interesting, you know the last time I ran into the Shian, I was a captain of a U. and when we were ambushed by the Shian, I took on twenty Shians. But I was strucked with enough arrows to bring me down. By the time I awoke my men were slaughtered, and scalped. The Shian took my men, my rank, and my life. The Shian took it all, now I get to take something from them. The lives of the 9 ridiculous heroes." She evily laughs as she points her guns. Marco ridding on Lion shouts: "Don't forget numero 10!" Jasper screams as Marco strikes her with a shovel accident knocked off Jasper's head off. As the head rolls on the ground, the heroes scream. Steven shouts: "Holy cow!" Nadia clinching to Star and San's shirts while saysing: "No! Oh no!" Jasper's body moves on its own firing in the air the first three shots, then it begins to shoot her own head. Nadia says: "She's giving herself six bullets to the head!" They still scream, as Jasper p's body finally stops dead to the ground. Marco says: "I was just trying to knock her out." Ashitaka says: "Well you've succeed. I don't think she's waking up from that." Soon everyone laughs at what just happened, so much Steven imitates Jasper, everyone turns and laughs harder than before. Mabel says: "Plan B was officially insane!" Soon Nadia whistles, a grey/white lion cub with a red sash around his neck, he rushes to Nadia. Mabel says: "Wow, nice cat!" Nadia corrects her: "He's a lion cub, I named him king." Steven says: "Wow! You have a Lion too?! This is my lion I call him Lion." He points to the pink lion Marco rode on. So everyone gathers their animal companions and walked out of town.

Outside of town everyone explains who they are who their families are/were. Ashitaka says: "So that's why, we need the money." Steven remembers stories. Steven asks: "The man buying the Shian land did he look nearly bald, wearing orange sunglasses?" Ashitaka nods yes. "That's my father's old friend Martin." Steven explains from what his mother toiled him, than San says: "Well we better get some rest, we got a big day ahead of us." So each slept differently, Steven slept on Lion. Star and Marco in sleeping-bags, Ashitaka and San in animal skin tents. Jean, and Nadia on the ground Mabel and Dipper on the rocks. Soon Mabel says: "Hey I got a name for us 'The Magnificent 10'!" Everyone agreed than fall asleep.

 **How's this? I bet you love it.**


	6. Welcome to Iron town

**This one I had to get an early start for I was sick with the flue for three days and a almost extra fourth to recuperate. I was sick on 3/28 to 3/30 and an added 31st. So give me a break I can't help when to be sick.**

As the Ten rested, the sun rises up, everyone wakes up, Ashitaka got an early start. Ashitaka hunted an adult deer, three rabbits and a few vegetables and fruits.

The Japanese boy begins to cook, as everyone wakes, each gets their own breakfast meal. Dipper and Mabel flapjacks, with bacon bits, Steven bacon made from one of the rabbits. Jean a sausage from a piece of the deer. Marco, Star, and San jerky made of rabbit meat, Connie and Nadia soup made with 3 apples, two berries, and a pinch of sugar, Ashitaka has a apple. As he gives the what's left of the deer and rabbits to Lion, and King, he lets Yakul roam to eat grass while Waddles eats a apple.

As everyone eats Nadia barley eats, Connie turns her head and asks Nadia: "What's wrong? Why you not eating?" Nadia answers: "You know I'm a vegetarian right?" Connie nods yes. "So you know I find eating meat wrong?" Connie is confused, by why Nadia finds eating meat wrong. Connie asks: "Why do you say eating meat's wrong?" Nadia overreacts: "It's wrong to take a life of an animal just to make yourself strong!" Everyone over hears her reason, Jean groans thinking 'here she goes again'. Mabel asks: "Why do you say that? Lion and King eat meat so what's the difference?" Nadia answers: "I just can't stand eating meat, cause when I was a little girl, I knew a cow, he was too old they thought, the cow kept telling the people to stop but no one listened. So that's why." After hear that story everybody felt sorry but they justified themselves. Ashitaka says: "We're sorry Nadia, and we respect your reason why not to eat meat, but some of us been eating meat our owl lives." San adds: "Yes, I was raised by wolves, and I ate meat too. Except when I had a stomach ache, I had to eat grass." Mabel says: "Look Nadia, some people want to eat meat, some want to eat fruits and vegetables. Others both. If it makes you feel better I won Waddles as a pet not a meal." Nadia: "Well that's fine, but I still can't condone eating meat." Steven says: "Well to each his own is what I say." Though Nadia being stubborn, still won't listen to reason. But Dipper says: "Ok, can we just agree to disagree?" So everybody nods in agreement.

As the Magnificent 10 continues to try and find money. The Ruby gang is in search, for Ashitaka and San, but there is now a wanted poster of all members of the Magnificent 10. Doc sitting in a chair, with the others members standing while listening to the local doctor etc...Peridot. Peridot: "Those were nice group of youngins, paid in cash too." She stated, as Jasper's headless body was in another chair. Doc asks: "So you're saying the Hispanic miner knocked the strong woman's head off?" Peridot answers: "The head flew nearly 5 ft." She stated as she pulls, out Jasper's head out of a medical bag. The Rubies gasp and groan in shock, and to make matters weird, Peridot applies ointment to the neck to glue Jasper's head back in place. Eyeball says: "Ho no, the doc's gluing heads on stuff." Navy says: "I wish she could glue my foot back on my leg." Leggy asks: "What happened to your foot?" Navy answers: "I was part of another gang before I joined up with ya'll. Texas Tree Legs." Doc changing the subject: "Doc Peridot, do you happen to know where those Magnificent 10 are? Let's just say we're just wanna say hello." The Rubies nickers, Peridot answers: "They're heading north, there's a town up there called Iron town, let me show you on the map." The Rubies follow Peridot to see where this Iron town is.

Speaking of which, the Magnificent 10 rides to a farming village to be in covered in smoke and dead bodies everywhere, people such as men, women and children and animals lied dead. So much horror, Mabel, Dipper and Steven puked, Ashitaka remember seeing this horror once, but the people were freed slaves and white. The U.S. Military don't do this, so each member of the Magnificent 10 dug graves for the people, it was more than what they deserved. As the heroes finish digging the graves Steven asks: "What kind of an animal would do this?" Non of them could answer, but Ashitaka says: "Who ever did this, shall not go unpunished, the innocent shouldn't have to die like this." So the Magnificent 10 rode off, till they reach a town that's being attacked. Ashitaka says: "That's a fortress, and it's being attacked."

They look to see the attackers, the ware confederate uniforms, and have KKK hoods on, while firing rifles. They see people of the town are being almost being overrun, so Ashitaka says: "Those people are in danger we have to help them!" Everyone agrees, so they charge. As a firing squad prepared to fire, one of the soldiers turns his head to see something coming. Soldiers 1: "Hey, I see something coming at us." Before they could respond a arrow hits one of the soldiers in the chest, the rest turn to the chargers who's the Magnificent 10. Soon Steven and Connie ridding on Lion, attacks the soldiers, Lion roars at three soldiers Connie using a sword to fences off any charging soldiers with biotins, Steven throws his shield bownsing off two and returning to Steven's arm and as Lion swips his claws on another soldier.

Ashitaka and San ridding on Yakul, Ashitaka fires his bow and arrows, hitting 5 soldiers, while San stabs/kicks the ones that are close enough. Star ridding on a horse using her wand on the soldiers, shouting the spell: "Guns turn into sticks!" So the spell works turing 20 of soldiers guns into sticks to their surprise they could comprehend, then Marco dose a Karate shout as he beat the twenty soldiers with his bear hands even head butts one.

Jean and Nadia ridding on of Connie's horses with Mabel and Dipper with them, using a shovel (Dipper) and Grappling-hook-gun (Mabel). Jean and Nadia driving the horses, Dipper yells: "Heads up!" As he hits 12 soldiers, one soldier aims his gun only to get caught by Mabel's grappling-hook-gun to pull it out of the soldier's hands.

As the 10 heroes continue to fight, the enemy soldiers began to lose numbers both inside the fort and outside. Soldier 36 shouts: "They fight like the devil!" Soldier 24 disagrees: "Worse than the devil, these are the Magnificent 10!" Soon the commanding officer shouts: "All units retreat! Retreat!" Rode on a horse, running off, the others ran for their lives following their leader.

As the heroes pant, the people of the town cheering mood. The leader of the town Lady Eboshi walks up to the wall to see the heroes. Lady Eboshi asks: "Who are those ten youths?" One of the town's people says: "I think they're the Magnificent 10, they saved us." Lady Eboshi turns to the heroes, and says to her personal bodyguard: "Guso, bring in our guest in, deserve a heroes welcome." Although Guso has his concerns: "My lady these youngins are thieves. What if they rob us blind?!" Lady Eboshi disagrees: "I'd rather doubt that. They've only stolen from other people without honor. But we have honor." So she turns to the Magnificent 10 and says to them: "You there, Magnificent 10! Please come in to Iron town, to eat and drink your fill. Think of it as our thanks, for saving us." Steven asks: "Really? I say let's go in." Everyone greets, they walked in and are greeted by the town's people, of whites, blacks, and Asians. A Asian couple a woman named Toki and her (no good) husband Kohroku. Toki looks at Ashitaka wow, you're not cute you're gorges!" She commented. As the 4 out of the 5 male members of the Magnificent 10 are eating food with the men the women of the town watches integument of the young man's handsome face. women 1 says: "Toki is right, that Japanese Indian is handsome." Woman 3: "But he's so young." Woman 21: "But that never stopped you before!" One of the men shouts: "Hey what rest of us, there's pretty good looking men in here honey!" The women on the other hand disagree. Woman 21: "I've seen cattle better looking than you." Jean says: "Ok, ok let's just stop before we'll say something we'll regret." Woman 22: "Ho he's so cute he's like a doll." Woman 3: "He's not the only one the others are cute too, and that gypsy boy he has pretty colors for cloths." Dipper says: "You do know some of us are kids right?" The women giggle but than just scury off. As the men talked and laughed some got drunk on wine from Europe, and Mexico. Meanwhile Steven and Mabel took Lion, Yakul, and the horses to the stables, and see bulls being tended by the stable people, when the bulls see Lion they react in fear, so Steven says: "Ok I'll take Lion and we'll just wonder and see the town." Mabel: "Are you ok? I mean we do my to hang out with these cowie meanies." So the two leave the stables. As for the 4 out of 5 female members are talking with Toki. Toki asks Star and Nadia: "So you two are from royal families?" They both nod, and Star says: "Yeah, but it didn't real care for it. Because my mom wants me to be queen, but I just like to have fun, be free. My dad was fighting number of bad guys with his bear hands without breaking sweat." Toki nods in agreement and turns to Nadia: "So what about you Nadia? And what's with this blue gem necklace?" Nadia answers: "This was a gift from my mother, but I have no memory of her or my other members of my family. You see I was born into slavery in 1861, and they were sold to another plantation after I was born. But another family took me in, and after learning about my family tree, I found I'm from royalty on my father's side. And I had a older brother but he died trying to escape." Nadia began to tear up after remembering all the horrible stuff in her beginning, Toki puts her hand on Nadia leans in to hug her and says: "Shh, shh its alright."

Later that day, the ten saw many people who suffered against this war. Lady Eboshi walks to them and says: "Welcome to Iron town. I was the one who build this town, and it's home to numerous cultures including free/runaway slaves. The irony is I was once a slave owner." Nadia says coldly: "So you were a slave owner?" Lady Eboshi corrects: "Well not exactly a slave owner, but my family did own slaves though I'd disapprove of it." Jean asks: "So who were those men attacking me?" Lady Eboshi answers: "Those are member of the Khu Klux Klan, a former group of Confederates to be precise, led by a man named colonel Gargoyle." Steven asks: "What's that man's problem?" Lady Eboshi continues to answer: "After Gettysburg he became part of the Klan, but he created his own diffusion, they don't do the burning cross, Gargoyle doesn't worship Christianity, he believes it though but worships Greek gods." Star asks: "He worships the Greek gods? That stupid if you ask me." Lady Eboshi says: "Well he's more crazier, than stupid. In fact he belongs in asylum he thinks he's a god himself." As they followed Lady Eboshi they began to hear howling, normally to the others it sounds likes ordinary wolf, but to San it's one of her brothers. San turns her head in responds. Star asks: "What's wrong San, you look like you heard a ghost." San answers: "That sounds like one of my wolf brothers. But they don't usually howl when humans are near." Jean unsure of what she means: "Are you sure that's a wolf you know?" San says: "I know my kin anywhere. There must be something wrong." Lady Eboshi almost forgot before San mentioned wolves. Lady Eboshi says: "That reminds me, I may accidentally started a war with forest spirits, mostly wolves and boars." After saying that everyone gasps, San nearly attacked Lady Eboshi, but the other members of the Magnificent 10 holds her back. San yells: "Why did you start with my family?!" Lady Eboshi is confused by San's remark till Ashitaka explains: "San was raised by the wolf spirits you are at war with." Lady Eboshi responds: "Ho is that so? Well anyway, it wasn't intended, we cut down a few trees, to build our town, that was enough, but needed the wall we cut down more trees than we needed. We try to apologize, but they stated blood of the forest must be payed in blood. I had no intentions to start a war with forest spirits nor people but things happened, the wolves and boars attack us we only defended ourselves. I even turn a forest boar spirit into a demon. I regretted what I've done, but I'm not a bad person, let me show you."

So the Magnificent 10 followed Lady Eboshi to her home, and even her backyard. Lady Eboshi: "This is my secret garden. No one comes here. But this isn't the sight of my good nature it's here." She points to a small house she opens the sliding door, and they see a small group of people in Kemonos and wrapped in bandages making fire arms. The people have leprosy the reason why they're wrapped in bandages all over their bodies. The Magnificent 10 look to see the Leprors, as they give Lady Eboshi the latest rifle the crafted. Lady Eboshi says: "These people are Leporos a horrible disease there's no cure for it. While everyone else turns their heads, I choose to help them." One of the Leprors says: "She's telling the truth, she's really a saint, though starting a war with forest spirits she had never wanted." While some of the Magnificent 10 saw the best of humanity in her while San, and Nadia are still aren't convince. Nadia: "But still doesn't change what you did to the forest, and how many animals suffered while being in this war!" Lady Eboshi says: "Look I'm sorry what I did I really am. But if you think I'm bad you should see Gargoyle doing." Another Lepror he says: "Uh...Lady, Kuso has something to say." Kuso is the eldest yet weakest of the Leprors he lays on a hey bed and has a blanket covering nearly his whole body. Kuso: "You must forgive Lady Eboshi, she was the only one who saw us as human beings, while the everyone else looked at us with disgust, she helped us in our time of need, she washed our rotting flesh and bandage us, so please take your anger on Gargoyle, for starting this madness."

Outside, Lady Eboshi shows the graves of countless people who died by Gargoyle's hands. Soon the wall gates opens with the town cattle drivers and 8 of them carrying two dead people a man and woman, but there is a survivor, a little girl with short light brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a small pink dress. She's unconscious being carried by one of the bull drives, Nadia takes the girl in her arms and asks the bull driver: "What happen to these people? What happened to this girl?" The bull driver says: "On our way home, we founded them on the road and thought at first they were hurt but the adult were really dead probably killed by Gargoyle's men, but the child is very alive think goodness. We decided to bring her back to Iron town for medical treatment." Ashitaka asks: "Do you have any information of her and parent?" The bull driver continues: "No, only thing we know is the parents have bullets from the back and chest. But if there's anymore the child may know. Though she's probably shocked, God help her." Nadia and Jean and the others look at the little girl in worry.

Later that day as the sun sets Nadia holding the girl in her arms with a blanket, soon she begins to regains consciousness. Nadia says: "She's waking up." She toiled the other members of the Magnificent 10 along with their animal friends. As the girl's vision clears, she says: "Mama?" Nadia nods no and says: "My name's Nadia dear. My friends are Jean, Ashitaka, San, Star, Marco, Dipper and his twin sister Mabel, and Steven and Connie. What's yours?" The girl answers: "Marie!" She answers with excitement then Lion Yakul, King and Waddles move closer to Marie who gasp in a bit of fright. Ashitaka: "These are King, Lion, Yakul and Waddles our animal companions. King and Lion are friendly lions." Marie questions: "Lions?" Nadia: "King's still a little baby like you are." Steven adds: "And Lion's like a over size kitty." He pats his lion, on the head. Marie hesitates to pet the animals but King and Waddles start licking her on the cheeks, she laughs being tickled. Marie: "You're tickling my face you silly boys." As the lion cub and pig stops Marie asks: "Where's mama?" The heroes couldn't tell her that her mother's dead so they lie to her till she can handle it later. "She's not here right now." Marie continues asking: "Where's papa?" Nadia hesitants: "H-he's with mama." Marie says: "But I want to go see them now." Ashitaka says: "Soon you'll see them." Marie says: "No now!" Jean says: "We'll find your parents, but it's night." Marie groan in sadness but she knows her bed time, and so Nadia tucks Marie in her bed and has King sleeping next to her like a teddy bear.

A half hour passed but Jean, Ashitaka, and Steven couldn't sleep. So the trio along with San head to find Marie's parents, and ask town morg, and they carries the parents to a hill side where, they start digging. They can see where the sun rises and sets it's beautiful, Jean puts stick crosses on both graves.

As for the other members, they hear what Marie remembers. Star asks: "So what, do you remember? Why you and your parents were on the road?" Marie answers: "I don't know why, we left our house. I thought, mama was taking me to the bathroom, but we ran into the forest. We were chased by bad people. We kept running, then papa stopped running... And there was a loud nose." She hesitated to continue but finally says it: "Mama and papa went to sleep. Mama's hand got colder and colder." Mabel comfort her and says: "It's okay no need to continue." Dipper had his suspicions of the people who shot Marie's parents. Dipper asks: "Uh, Mari I know this must be hard but who were these bad people? Were they outlaws, bandits?" The girls and Marco look at Dipper with angry glares think really you wanna aks the qeastion Marie almost didn't answer, but she dose: "No they had hoods on and mask, and had what look like the U.S. Army uniforms only instead it being blue they were grey." Everyone knew who they were.

As the sun rises on the hillside where Marie's parents are buried, Jean, Nadia, Marie's do a pray in a Christian sense, Ashitaka dose a Shian chant, San howls, Steven dose a Gypsy prayer Connie, Dipper, Mabel, and Star bow their heads in respect, while Marco dose the catholic cross up, down, left, right. Nadia turns to Marie and says to her: "Hu Marie, need to talk about your parents." Marie: "What?" Nadia continues: "You see, Mama and Papa went to heaven." Mabel adds: "Yeah, it's a great place, there's all sorts of people they'll get along with!" San adds: "And they'll meet a deer known as the Forest Spirit." Marie: "What's he like? What dose he look like?" San explains: "He's a large deer with a man's face, and he's the spirit of life and death so when he step on the ground he gives life to plants and takes it away, so he can give or take life, it he's a just spirit and loving creature. In fact he's probably meeting with your parents, now." Marie being a young child doesn't know a lot so she says to the ten heroes: "I wanna go with Mama and Papa and meet the Forest spirit." She determined, but Nadia says: "You'll see them someday." But Marie still isn't listening: "No I wanna go!" Jean forcibly says: "You can't!" That shocked everybody. "Don't you see? You can't go with them. They've gone to a place you can't follow." Ashitaka kneels do Marie's level and says to her: "Yes, Marie. Your mother and father are no longer part of this world." Marie begins to understand now: "They're gone?" Everybody heads down in sadness. "I-I don't want to believe you. (Sob) I wanna go with Mama and Papa!" She is hugged by Nadia who is followed by Mabel, Star, Steven, San and Connie. The group each knows the pain of losing a family, so Nadia and Jean decided to adopt her as legal guardians.

 **This is sad ending I know but if you have any ideas for the next chapter is where Ashitaka signaling sneaks into the KKK camp to cut the head off the snake but it's more difficult than you'll think.**


	7. The past into the future

**In this chapter we'll see the past of the Magnificent 10 and see Steven and Connie sing. Also Marie isn't a member of the Magnificent 10 just a tag along.**

As the days pass, only a week has gone by so two weeks left to pay Martian for the Shian land.

Meanwhile Jean and Dipper are scouting the KKK base camp. Jean looks through a spyglass too see from a tree, Dipper beside him to see the camp. Jean says: "Look at all those men and weapons." Dipper looks and agrees: "Yeah, and look how well organized they are." The two see the base of operation surrounded by a wall, and have cannons ten years more advance than 1870's cannons. They even have mechanized robots running on steam power and clock work, to run as half are lifting boxes, crates and cannons while the other half are on look out. Jean says: "That's a lot of soldiers, some of them are probably from the Civil war." Dipper says: "Agreed, they're wearing Confederacy uniforms." Soon a man ridding in a wagon, as he opens the door he's wearing a colonel uniform. As he's double line with rifles then a captain with a red hood, he meets the colonel. KKK Captain: "Welcome colonel Gargoyle." Gargoyle says: "Yes its good to be back, how's taking Iron town coming along?" The KKK captain says: "We've almost had it..." Gargoyle interrupts: "You almost had it?" The KKK captain says: "We've run into a bit of trouble, the... Magnificent 10." Gargoyle says in a clame but angry tone: "The Magnificent 10? That band of thieves stealing from bandits, outlaws and people with no honor?" KKK captain: "Also it would seem that Nadia is one of the Magnificent 10." Gargoyle says: "Nadia? So the prodigal child has return after all these years." Jean and Dipper over heard from the distance, and are worried about Nadia especially Jean. Jean says: "We'd better head back to Iron town we've stayed too long." Dipper responds: "You got that right." So the two slides down the tree, and rides back on the horses.

Back at Iron town while Nadia is tucking Marie in bed to sleep, Marie asks Nadia: "Arn't you gonna give me my good night kiss?" Nadia questions: "Your what?" Marie answers: "My good night kiss. Mama gives it to men every night." Nadia apologizes: "Oh, my bad." She kisses Marie on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Marie." Marie corrects Nadia again: "That's not it. Must say 'goodnight my dear Marie'." Nadia kisses Marie again and says: "Goodnight my dear Marie." So Marie falls asleep, Nadia leaves Marie and slowly closes the door, she's met by Toki and her (no good) husband Kahroku. Toki says: "Nadia me and Kahroku over heard you with little Marie. You sound like a real mother." Nadia responds: "Well, it just instincts I guess. But mostly trying to help Mari, since she lost her parents ." Kahroku says: "Yeah, we've heard your friends buried her parents. Why do you wanna help this little girl? Why not just put her in an orphanage?" Nadia says: "I kinda know how it feels, since I was born a slave, and I never knew my parents. Cause after I was born they were solid to another plantation. But I was raised by another by another family, but I've had this feeling that I never been complete." Toki says: "It must be sad having your family taken from you. How long were you a slave anyway?" Nadia answers: "Since I was an infant, of 1861 to the end of the Civil War. So only four years. I worked when I was four so I mostly worked in the house doing dusting and cleaning." Toki says: "I can't blame you for feeling like a mother. But I hope you'll have children of your own, someday. Which is more than I can say about this man who can't put a baby in me!" Kahroku says: "Sweetness can we disgust this when we're not in public? And bedsides I'm not a piece of meat I'm trying to give you a baby either of a son or daughter, I'm under a lot of dress." Toki says: "You I should get a real man to give me a child!" Nadia giggles at the couple arguing.

Nadia walks down a hallway remembering the time of being a slave. She worked in the house cleaning the sheets, and dusting the floor, and when the master was angry he takes his anger on her by whipping her. But dispite that she was now freed, so she began to wonder America trying to find her family but, since she couldn't remember their faces no one could help her either white or black. Then she's picked by a traveling circus (not Steven's circus) and became an acrobatic performer, there she pick ups a Lion cub and named him King.

Else where Jean was drawing schematic of inventions, mostly flying machines. Lady Eboshi walks up and barrows one of Jean's blueprints, and she asks him: "What this your drawing?" Jean answers: "That's one of my flying machines invention ideas." Lady Eboshi laughs, then says: "Hahaha flying machine? You plan to fly like birds?" Jean corrects: "Not exactly, but to fly in the sky. That's my dream, and that's why I came to America they say America is the land of dreams come true." Lady Eboshi says: "Why did you come to America anyway surely it can't be just for a dream." Jean hesitates but still answers: "Well you see my mother died when I was a young lad. I was raised by my father who was a fisherman. He was the best sailor in the world." Lady Eboshi questions: "'Was'? What do you mean by that?" Jean answers: "My father was assumed lost at sea, after that I lived with my auntie and uncle for a while. My uncle was supported my inventions but my auntie didn't. So after a while I decided to come to America to start all over." Lady Eboshi is intrigued by Jean's blueprints, but wonders how he met Nadia. Lady Eboshi asks: "Say Jean, how did you and Nadia met anyway?" Jean answers: "After I came to America, I stayed in New York for 2 months but, it wasn't working. I beary afford to pay rent, and I happen to be a bit of a country boy, so I headed out west. Along the way I pass a traveling circus. It was love at first sight. I offered her to come with me, at first she said she didn't want my help, cause she wasn't use to kind treatment, till I offered her a white rose. So I paid for her freedom from the circus and we've lived in the west ever since. And I still remember everything like it was yesterday."

Jean remembers being Lahave living with his Auntie and Uncle. As Jean invents airplanes, but 1 through 8 have died but not in vain. But his auntie wasn't very supportive in fact, ever since Jean solid his father's farm, they bearly had any money to feed themselves or give Jean a proper school. After 2 1/2 months living with his aunt he decided to head to America, and stayed in New York until, he grew tried of the garbage smell, the rent was too expensive, and he bearly could see the sunset and the train rumbles and wakes him every time at midnight. And so he heads west for new opportunity along the way in the state Kansas, Jean was waiting for the next train heading for Nevada, there he saw Nadia riding on a bike, a cross town, Jean fell head over heels for her. And he went to the circus to see her preform going acrobatics, her stage name was Princess Nadia. Lady Eboshi interrupts the memory and says: "Princess Nadia?" Jean says: "Oui, and the irony is she's decent from royalty. But born to slavery it was a different time. So me and Nadia do fight every now and again sometimes over the littlest of things. She once went a whole week no food or water, all cause I try to feed her meat. Looking back on it now it was silly." Lady Eboshi agrees: "That dose sound silly now you say mention it." The two have a good laugh.

With Mabel was playing with Waddles. Mabel says: "I'm detective Waddles, I have a curly tale what what." As the young girl plays with her pet pig, San sees her, and says: "Hello Mabel." Mabel responds: "Howdy San." San kneels down to Mabel's level and says: "So Mabel may I ask you something?" Mabel says: "Sure, what it is?" San asks: "Why do you have a pet pig? Follow up what was it like living in Gravity Falls?" Mabel answers: "Well living in Gravity Falls was a adventure almost everyday. When our parents left us under the care of our great uncles or Grunckles Standford and Stanley we've seen many weird things. Like there's was one time I dated a man who turn out to be a bunch of gnomes. And there was a time where Dipper didn't feel manly so he hanged out with a bunch of bull men or what ever they're called." San corrects her: "You mean minotaurs." Mabel says: "Well more like manotaur. And we've been adventures so many I don't know where to start." San's impressed by how Mabel and her brother seen many mythological creatures. "And I got Waddles at a fair. The salesman said his name was fifteen poundy, I had to do was guess his weight, so 15 pounds was obviouse." San rolls her eyes in agreement. Mabel asks: "I toiled you me and my brother's story now it's your turn. Girl tell me your past, and where did that war paint 'cause you are working it." San smiles at the girl and her humors and says: "I was raised by wolf spirits. My mother name is Moro, she and my two brothers and I grew up learning all the secrets of wolves." She remembers everything, from being fed by Moro a two tailed, 14ft tall with fur as white as clouds, and her two pups the size of horses. And she remembers being teased by her brothers and hunt deer.

One day in the mist of a hunt her spear is stopped by a arrow that was ment for the same deer she was hunting, but both weapons were strucked, causing the animal to run, when San saw where the arrow came from, it came from Ashitaka. At first, she didn't take kindly to him in fact she cut him in the right cheek giving him a scar. But dispite that Ashitaka didn't mean her harm, and even called her beautiful. That shook her to the core, soon after she return to Moro and explained everything about Ashitaka, and Moro knew this say would come. So San had to leave the forest, to see the world. Mabel says: "That was so romantic." San smiles at her and begins to play with Waddle too.

In another area of Iron town Steven playing his ukulele, and Connie playing her violin as they eat biscuits and jam. Steven singing: "The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea. Come on share this jam with me!" Connie continues the song: "Peach or plum or strawberry, any king is fine you see. Come and share this jam with me! I'll do my best best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves." Steven continues: "And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!" Both singing: "Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!" Star and Marco over hears the two singing, and join them. After the song ends everyone laughs. Star says: "Where you two learn to play the fiddle and ukulele? You gotta teach us." Marco says: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Star." Star responds: "Come on Marci where's your sense of fun?" Marco says: "I'm just saying it takes a lot of practice to play a instrument." Star asks Steven and Connie: "So where did you learn to play your instruments any way?" Steven answers: "I learned It from my mother who learned it form my dad." Connie adds: "My parents want me to go to the best schools in America. I mean they mean well, but I wanna act like a normal kid. But I do help out mother's hospital, and read Mark Twain's book. I'm a fan of Tom Sawyer I've read it 3 times." Steven adds: "My mother use to play with dad in the circus, she and my guardians were called the 'Crystal Gems'!" Star and Marco questions: "The Crystal what?" Steven says: "The Crystal Gems, named after the Gemstones they have. They're a group of singers my dad started the band, but when the civil war started, the band was close, after he died the band broke up." Star says with sadness: "We're sorry for your loss, but must've been a great band. So what's it like being in a circus?" Steven says: "Well my mother and the Gems. They call themselves that based off the Gemstones they're named after. My mother is a Gypsy, how ever my dad's family is Italian, his family's last name was Da'mao, but he changed it to Universe. So legal my last name is still Universe." Connie adds: "My parents were born in India, but I was born in America. My parents wanted me to be well educated. Considering the fact they didn't get the best in India, and my mom wanted to be a doctor, so when my parents came to America, her dream came true however on the way mom was pregnant with me at the time. By the they reached New York she gave birth to me in the immigration building." Marco: "Wow! So you're still technically an American. But still being born in the immigration building that must have been hard." Connie agrees: "Believe me and my parents I just was unexpected."

Connie asks: "Where did any of you came from?" Star answers: "I was born in England, but I came to America cause being royalty is what it's cracked up to be. Cause my mother nags me on becoming queen. But I just like to have fun, even though I've been called reckless, irresponsible. And I still kept our familie's wond, it's been in our family for countless generations. Although one of my ancestors was evil, my other ancestors were good. I came from England, but being queen was a lot of responsibility, I wasn't ready so I left for America but someday I will return to when I'm older and ready."

Connie turns to Marco: "So what about you Marco?" Marco answers: "Well California isn't a state of America. So I did came to America, to search for gold, don't get me wrong, I love my parents, and California but I just needed to come to America and send my parent the gold to make them rich." Steven asks: "Say where did you learn Karate anyway?" Marco answers: "When you're searching for gold with Asians immigrates some of which did knew karate, not all. But the point is you don't spend time with Asians without learning a thing or two." Steven agrees. Soon Marco asks: "So how you two met anyway?" Connie answers: "When I parents and I moved to the west, I saw Steven and Lion in the circus, soon he came to me, we had a talk, and he introduce his family to me. Garnet is a fortune teller she can see multiple futures." Steven adds: "Amethyst is a clown, she like a big sister to me. And there's Pearl, she's a graceful ballerina and acrobatic, also skilled fencer." Connie says: "That's true she taught me everything she knew." Steven continues: "And there's Lapis a water Gypsy she can control water as an extension of her will, she can even make water into a fist!" Both Star and Marco respond: "Wow!" Steven continues: "And there's my mother, she's a kindly Gypsy who's has healing tears. I got similar power only instead of tears it's spit." Star says: "Gross." Steven asks: "But I mis my mom and the Gems." Connie adds: "I miss my parents." Star: "Me three." Marco: "Me four. I bet they're still worried sick of us." Each member remembers, their lives before being part of the Magnificent 10.

Steven: Being born, in a circus, being fed by Rose, learning to play and dance in the circus, and preforming. One day day the Lioness gives brith to a litter of cubs, the runt of the litter Steven chose as a pet. So he and Lion became partners doing their own act, Steven feeds him ice cream and have him roar at audiences, that scared them and they cheered for it. He even dose crazy stunts.

Star: She members being in England riding wild horse, using her wand to make rainbows but it burst into flames for some unknown reason. As her mother, nags her to become queen. But Star isn't ready, in fact her mother was considering to send her to saint Olga's school for wayward princess (scream). So Star fled the castle and fled to America, to start all over, and become a Magician to gain money. Dispite what people said about her being irresponsible, reckless but she just likes to have fun.

Marco: He was a straight A student, learning great deal, but his family wasn't wealthy the barely had any to pay his school or food. His father is Hispanic, his mother is white with red hair. But Still California wasn't a state of America yet, but Marco heads to Nevada to dig for gold along the way he meets some Asians some of which taught him Karate. And it came in handy when fighting in the Gold Nugget in bar fights. After he met Star, and he watched her preform magic tricks from pulling rabbit out of her hate, to summing up butterflies in a table.

Connie: Growing up in New York she didn't make any friends, but New York was filled with ignorant people the thought of woman doctor sounded ridiculous. So Connie and parents moved to the west where no ones judged by the color of their skin or place of origins, after setting in, Connie meets Steven. After a few weeks Connie learn to fence from Pearl secretly cause her parents were over protective.

Elsewhere Ashitaka, he began to think of way to end this war. He knew from what he was toiled about Gargoyle being unreasonable and physic so trying to talk sense is out of the question. So he gets his saddle and Yakul, gathers his bow and arrows and sword, but doesn't want to bring the others into trouble. He rides off to the KKK camp.

For an hour and a half, he reaches the outskirts of the camp, so he dismounts off Yakul, and hides him in the woods, and goes in alone. At the front entrance is guarded by four guards, two soldiers and two robots. So by using his demonic strength he takes out one of the robots by aiming at a place where the clock work gears are in the neck. The arrow flies hitting the gears causing it be stuck, the robot's steam power begins to build up till it has no more room to expand or being burned, the two guards turn to the robot, one asks: "What's happening?!" Soon the robot explodes! As the guards groan in pain and the other robot is damaged from the explosion from the other robot, and steam flows out the damaged sides. The two guards pass out from the pain, their cloths burn, their masks crack enough to show pieces their faces.

As Ashitaka sneaks into th camp avoiding guards, and robots. He eventually entered a building, the right wall filled with blueprints of advance machinery, things such as armored wagon with a cannon in the middle, and Gatling guns on the sides, a wagon with rotating blades, and rapid fired rifles on the side of the armored flying machine, and newly advanced war ships. In another room Gargoyle and a Irish mercenary, are seeing the new weapons or war. Gargoyle asks the Irish man named William: "Glorious isn't it?" William says with a jar of moonshine in his hand: "It's bigger than a eight mule wagon sir." Gargoyle asks William again: "Do you know Daedalus and Da Vinci was?" William responds: "I'm a very under educated man, mr. Gargoyle. Are we talking Daedalus senior or junior?" Gargoyle answers: "Junior. After Daedalus build the Labyrinth, he began to build many weapons including ways to fly, and there lies the story of Icarus. For you see Daedalus made wax wings how ever the wings back fire, for the wing made his son Icarus flew higher uncontrollably fly high enough to the sun, and the sun melted his wings and he fell into the sea. As for Da Vinci, he as a artist, craftsman, and inventor. In fact he was hired by the Italy government to create weapons, he single handedly created advanced warfare beyond the Renaissance minds. How ever they never used them cause by the time he was finished, the area of Renaissance war in Italy was over. And they couldn't willfully fathom using this devastating power on their fellow man. But I can, and one month form today we will succeed where they failed, and the United States of America and the world will know hell." William says: "Cheers." He states as he sips moonshine.

Meanwhile Ashitaka walks down a hallway and reaches the end, he sees Gargoyle at the end of the hallway. As the Confederate colonel turns slowly to see the Japanese Indian. Gargoyle yells: "Kill him!" So 10 KKK guards with rifles and two robots with Gatling guns for right arms, aim their weapons at him. Ashitaka fires his bow at one of the robots, in the neck, and causing it to exploded the guards fall to the ground half are dead some wounded. So he heads to the exit, and aims his bow at Gargoyle, but someone says: "Hey!" Ashitaka turns to his left and is shot by William, with a shot gun, sending Ashitaka flying back. William says: "Running bloody Elk! I saw you and your friends in a wanted poster, you got a huge bounty dead or alive!" The Irish man walks to the spot Ashitaka landed but isn't there, soon two guards with rifles, in their hand. William says: "Looks like we got some target practice lads! Spread out!"

So the trio follow into a building, the guard and William look but then the second guard is send flying to the wall with a arrow in his chest. William gives a hand signal to go check it out, so the guard walks out soon he's hit with a arrow to the chest. Soon a second shot hits Ashitaka in the chest. As Ashitaka falls to the ground William says: "I gotta hand it to ya boyo, you've got back bone. Now get up come on flower." So Ashitaka tries to get up, but struggles and using what strength he has left, he punches the Irish man, sending him flying into a a number of boxes one of which had a moblie cannon.

The Irish man says: "Wow, that boyo's got a punch! But let's see how tough you are against a cannonball." So he picks up a cannonball and arms the cannon, aims it as Ashitaka, and fries sending the cannonball from the back to the font in the rib cage. Yet he's still alive and continues to run. William says: "My God! How's he still alive even taking a cannnonball?!" But Ashitaka snuck away without being seen. He makes it to the wall, and whistles for Yakul, so the elk rushes to his master's call, and Ashitaka laches on Yakul and says to him: "Yakul take me back to Iron town quick please." So Ashitaka rides on his elf back to town. On the way he experiences flashbacks of his life.

He was born in Japan, during a time of trouble. The Ebishi tribe were a peaceful tribe who only use violence as a last resort, and there were time a group of bandits attack their village, but hearing about America they whole tribe decided to flee to America but by the time they reach it, it was time of Civil War between the Union of the North and the Confederacy of the south. But the tribe decided to stay in the neutral states between the north and south such as Kentucky. They became a small village in half a year they became a prosperous village of 150 people soon the Confederacy attacks them, killing men, women and children. One confederate soldier didn't shoot or harmed anyone that man was named Greg Universe. But the leader General Martin (Greg's maniger from the show) said take everything of value from priceless silver and gold to antics that may coast huge amount of money. But the General crucifies Ashitaka when he was six years old even though Greg felt guilty he could do anything. For three days and nights Ashitaka was left to die, on the fourth day the Shian Indians found him and cut him down, but by the time the did he was nearly dead. The Medicean men did all they could to bring him back, they've succeeded but Ashitaka was cursed by the devil, giving him super human strength and endurance that can't be explain.

Ashitaka has had PTSD (Post Tramatic Strees Disorder). As the sun sets, Ashitaka made it back to Iron town but a quarter gallon of blood. In fact he collapses from blood lost, he's carried into town, to be given medical attention. The Magnificent 10 sees him badly wounded, after hearing he went into the enemy camp San was really angry, so she and the others rush to him. San says: "Ashitaka why did you go into the camp by yourself?" Ashitaka weakly says: "I couldn't bare the though of any of you getting hurt. That's why." They understand why but still going in alone was suicide, even with demonic strength and endurance. The shot-gun wounds is one thing but the cannnonball is different, Steven says: "The gun wounds can be healed but the cannonball is too big. Not even my healing spit can cure it. He's beyond all help." Dipper says: "I agree, not even medical science of this century can't help." Connie says: "I hate to say this San. But he's beyond all help." How San disagrees, she remembers only one being that can help him. So she turns to the others and says: "Not all."

So San and Marco carries Ashitaka and put him on Yakul, and San leads the way to the forest where she grew up which happens to be near the town. So for a half hour they reach the middle of the forest, in a pond, with a small island but has large tree. San and the others along with their animal companions, reach the edge of the pond. San turns and says: "Everyone stay here." Star asks: "What? Don't you need us?" San answers: "This is a sacred place not many are allowed here." So everyone nods in understanding. San and Yakul with Ashitaka on his back carries him to the island. But as they reach the deeper end Yakul stops not to enter the island, and so San carries Ashitaka to the island with a small tree in her hand. Soon San lays Ashitaka on the island but down to his neck is still in water, San plants the small tree, over Ashitaka's head and listen to his heart and it's still beating. San, and Yakul swim back to the others, Marie asks San: "What do we do now?" San answers: "Now we wait and hope the forest spirit will spare him." San knew a cave near by, so the Magnificent 10 and their animal companions (besides Yakul) follow her, the cave was big enough for shelter, and so they march to it. When they reach the cave they lay their sleeping bags out and fall asleep.

Back with Ashitaka who's still unconscious as Yakul watches over his master, soon as the sun rises, a large deer appears, with each stoop it took plants grew like crazy, but as soon as they grew they died. The deer was the Forest Spirit, the body of a deer, and large antlers and has the face of a man. The Forest Spirit leans in to the small tree, softly exhales causing the leafs to die but he chooses to spare Ashitaka and leans in to the cannon wound and heals him. So Ashitaka lives to fight another day.

 **How's this? If you seen the movie already and shows you know how the characters would react. Also wait till next chapter so please send in review and ideas etc...**


	8. The spirits of the forest

**This name speak for it's self stating that the ancient spirits of the forest are pretty pissed off. Also the animal companions will speak but like in the movie "Homeward bound" they think what they say. Also I didn't know how much blood is in the human body so Ashitaka lost a lot of blood not enough to kill him but enough that he can't move yet.**

Only a day has pass, still plenty of time to pay Martin, and stop Gargoyle.

Meanwhile Ashitaka bathing in the sunlight, he begins to regain consciousness, Yakul beside him. Ashitaka says: "Yakul, my old friend. Thank you for staying by my side." San running to Ashitaka with piece of meat in her hand, she stands before her love. San says: "Finally you're awake. You know you should thank Yakul, he's never left your side. The Forest Spirit, brought you back life, he wants you to live again." She scratches Yakul under his chin, he smiles as he's being scratch. Ashitaka weakly says: "I had this strangest dream there was a golden creature." San has a piece of meat, and puts it in Ashitaka's mouth. San says: "Eat this." Ashitaka tries to eat it but can't and it falls out of his mouth, so San chews the piece of meat and closely pours it down his mouth. At first he couldn't stand it but swollows it anyway. San takes another bite, twice and pours it down his mouth again. As San takes a third bite with a piece sticking out, she chews it openly, she stops and sees Ashitaka shed a tear, but continues to feed her love. Soon the Magnificent 10 saw the whole thing but said nothing thanks to Mabel not wanting to ruin the moment.

Soon Dipper asks: "Am I the only one who finds this disgusting?" Some thought the same with Dipper, but Mabel and Steven didn't think so, they thought it was romantic. So the Magnificent 10 and their animal friends walk to the pond, and just watched San feed Ashitaka chewed food. Soon bushes being rustling, the heroes, Marie, and animal friends turn to the source to see giant wolves, who are as tall as horses, while their mother is 14 ft tall. The wolves came from the right, but coming from the left, are giants boars the size school buses. As the heroes watch the spirits appear, all of them are amazed exceot for San of course. Dipper says: "Wow, I didn't think animal could get this big." Jean agrees: "Yeah. Not even prehistoric wolves and boars are this big as these ones." San turns to her friends: "Everyone this is my brothers Sora and Yoshi. And mother Moro." Mabel says: "Wow! Your family of wolves are cute." Star agrees: "Yeah, their fur is amazing!" Marie says as she walks to Yoshi: "Fluffy doggies!" Connie and Nadia stop her. Connie says: "No Marie! Those aren't dogs, they're wolves, they'll tare you to pieces." Moro says: "Not all wolves do that." The heroes gasp and widen their eyes after what she said. Nadia says: "You can talk?" Steven says: "That amazing!"

As for the boars, they're not in a good mood. Boar 1: "We are here to kill the humans and save the forest. Why are the humans here Moro?" Moro answers: "Humans are everywhere these days. Go back to your own mountain kill them there. This girl, the tallest of the others is San my daughter." But the boars are a stubborn species even more stubborn than Nadia. Boar 1: "We will kill them here we'll save this forest. What are those other humans doing here?" San answers: "Ashitaka was shot, and the Great Forest Spirit healed his wound, and these are my friends. We're the Magnificent 10 they're not your enemy." Boars are now angry after hearing what San said. Boar 1: "The Forest Spirit saved him?! Save the life of that loathsome runt?! Why didn't he save Nago, isn't he not the guardian of the forest?! **WHY?!** " Moro says: "The Forest Spirit gives life and takes life away. Life and death are his alone. Or have you boars forgotten that?" Boars are still not listening. Boar 1: "You lie! You must've begged the Forest Spirit to spare his life, but you did not beg for Nogo did you?" Moro corrects: "Nogo was afraid to die, and consumed by his own anger, he turned into a demon. But before that while you were busy fighting the people of Iron town, I was fighting Gargoyle and his wicked men, but in the process I took a cannonball. Now I rest a poison Iron ball in my breast. Nago fled and the darkness took him. I remain and contemplat my death." San rushes to her wolf mother and says to her: "Mother please ask the Forest Spirit to save you." Moro turns to San and says: "I lived long enough San. Soon the Forest Spirit will let me rest forever." San says: "All these years you've defended the Forest Spirit, he must save you." Dipper is just confused so he walks up to Moro and asks the wolf spirit: "Wait you're alright with dying?" Moro responds: "Death comes to all. Death cannot pick favorites, wether be god or mortal, man, beast, even plants must die." Marco agrees: "Yeah, in fact there are parts of Mexico where people welcome death as a long awaited friend." Boar 1: "You're not fooling us! Nago was beautiful and strong, he would not run from anything. You wolves must've eaten him!" San yells: "QUITE! Watch what you say filthy pig!" Steven steps in trying to keep the peace keeper of the Magnificent 10. Steven says: "Wait everybody calm down." The two tribes look at Steven: "Let's take a deep breath before we say or do something we'll regret." Boar 2: "Stay out of this human! You have no , voice in the affaires of gods of the forest." Star stands up for Steven: "Well at least he's trying to stop you from making a mistake." Marco adds: "Yeah, who died and made you king of the boars?!" Soon one of the boars step farward and he's not happy in fact he's angry, soon Lion steps forward and roars causing him to squeal and back in fear. The boars mutter "lion". Steven steps in front of his pet and says: "Lion calm down! We don't wanna make things worse." So the pink lion settles down, the boars still squealing. Moro says: "A lion in this forest. The king has arrived." Jean asks: "What you mean by that?" Moro answers: "Everybody knows lions are the kings of the jungle, even us animal spirits must acknowledge it." But the boars disagree. Boar 3: "We'll never acknowledge lions as our kings anymore than we'll acknowledge pigs that are humans use in pins as our cousins. Those pigs are stupid!" Mabel isn't gonna let that go: "Hey you over size fur balls, Waddle here is not stupid! In fact he's propbably smarter than all of you put together even if you can talk!" But before the boars could respond to that insult, they move out of the way for their leader a 3 feet taller boar with white fur and four tusk. Moro says: "Okoto, finally a boar that will listen to reason." As the boar leader steps forward Waddles, King, and Lion step aside, as well as the heroes, San rushes to Okoto and says to him: "Please Lord Okoto, you mustn't eat him." Connie adds: "Yeah, Ashitaka's a nice person, you can't kill him just cause he's human." Okoto turns to San and Connie: "So you're Moro's human child and the Magnificent 10. I've heard a great deal about you all." San and Connie looks closely at his eyes and they're as grey as clouds. San says: "You're blind." Lord Okoto says: "Stand back. I will not eat him." So Okoto sniffs Ashitaka's pure heart, then turns to the others to smell their pure hearts and souls. Okoto: "I smelled your heart and soul, of each of you. You each came to this land to begin anew, and while some of you were born into slavery, you became free. You seek redemption, and to save the Shian from a cruel human."

Ashitaka weakly asks the boar spirit: "Oh great Lord Okoto...is there still time to rescue the Shian?" Okoto answers but not in the way he wanted: "Leave this forest. For of we meet again, I shall have to kill you." Steven asks: "But why?! We've done nothing wrong to you." Okoto agrees: "I know, but to show compassion to our enemies would show weakness, and I can't show that especially now, you know how old I am?" Dipper guess: "Uh... 500 years?" Okoto says: "More of 5000 years old. As old as I am, tribe will turn on me for a new younger, inexperience leader. And you be safer with either wolves or people of Iron town."

Soon Okoto turns to Lion and kneels in front of him, to everyone's surprise of the Great boar leader kneeling to the lion. Okoto says: "The king has come. Lions are the king of beast." Lion does, nothing but falls asleep. Okoto turns to Moro: "And you were right Moro. While Nago fought the innocent, I was fight Gargoyle." Moro says: "You cannot go against Gargoyle, his guns and cannon will burn us all." Okoto says: "Look apone my tribe Moro, we grow small, and we grow stupid. Soon we'll be nothing but squealing game that the humans hunt for their meat. And if that wasn't enough, Gargoyle will spread his evil like a pluage across the world, neither nature or human civilization will be safe from him." Moro says: "You'd risk everything on one last battle, that just what Gargoyle and his men wants." Okoto says: "I do not ask help from the wolf tribe nor the Magnificent 10. Even if everyone of us dies it will be a battle Gargoyle and his men will never forget." Star says: "Are you crazy?!" Marco agrees: "Yeah, it's a sluiced mission!" Okoto says: "As you humans would say 'It is better to die on our feet, than to live on our knees'." So everyone nods in understandment but not in agreement, so the boar tribe retreat back into the forest.

(Animal POV) Lion in a Morgen Freedman voice: "I must say that was odd?" Waddle responds in a Tom Hanks voice: "I've seen weirder." King adds in a Fival voice (from American tail): "I'll say this, those boars were, quit stubborn." Yakul in a Patrick Stewart voice: "But keep in mind they're only defending their home and so Gargoyle's evil doesn't spread."

As the 10 heroes, Mari and their animal friends turn to see the Forest Spirit standing on the water's surface. San whispers: "The Forest Spirit." The giant deer turns to the humans, and their animal companions, but runs away. As Jean and Marco tries to lift Ashitaka up but his body's numb so he's heavier than normal. Jean says: "After losing a lot of blood, your body is weak, so you need some food to regain your strength." But Marco struggles, and says: "Until, than your body's gonna be heavier than normal." Steven steps forward and says: "I got this." So Steven hoist Ashitaka over his back with the strength of five men. Everybody is shocked to see Steven with such strength of a person half his age older than him. Moro says: "Are humans this strong when they're young?" Star says: "If you ask me, I'd say, what dose his mother feed, him?"

So Steven carries Ashitaka on his back, as the Magnificent 10, Marie, and their animal friends return to the cave. As Ashitaka is regaining his strength, everyone begins to ask questions of each other. San aks Steven: "Where do you get your strength Steven?" Steven answers: "I get it from my mom's side, you should see her strength, she can punch a steel machine!" Marco disbeliefs: "No way!" Steven responds: "Oh yes way! Though I have the strength of five men my mom has the strength of 20 men . And there's Garnet she has the strength 10 gorillas!" Everyone is still shock, by that. Steven ask Nadia: "So Nadia, where did you get your gemstone?" Nadia answers: "I've had it as long as I could remember. My father's family that called it the Blue Water." Jean adds: "And it glows when danger's near." So everybody takes turns healing Ashitaka, Nadia walks out of the cave and looks up to the stars. As she gases at the heavens, she is snuck up and captured by one of Gargoyle's men. Nadia struggles and calls for help, the heroes look out of the cave. Steven says: "Lion go save Nadia!" So Lion, and King rushes out to save Nadia. the KKK soldier puts Nadia on a horse and he mounts on said horse and rides off back to camp. The soldier on the horse tries to out run Lion. King is still a cub so can't keep up. As for Lion he's catching up but trips on a large tree root. As the KKK horse rider is too far to catch up.

Back at the cave as the sun sets Lion sits on a rock feeling regat. (Animal POV) Lion says: "I failed. I failed to save Nadia and failed Steven." As King looks at Lion he's confused. King: "What do you mean? You tried your best, you did better than I did." Lion: "You don't understand by failing save, there by I failed Steven." King ask: "What do you care so much?" Lion answers: "You see I'm trying to repay my dept to Steven. Among all my brothers and sisters, Steven chose me above them all, even though I was the runt of the litter. As my brothers and sisters were solid to other circus, I stayed with him. I have a responsibility to Steven, as you do to Nadia and Jean. It's our duty as animal companions to be there for our human friends when they're sad, or lonely to play with them when they need it. One night when I was still a cub, Rose took me out of Steven's hands from his bed and asked me to watch over him in case she wasn't around. And I'm willing to do everything in my power to do so." King looks up to the adult pink lion he says to himself: "Looking at Lion, so wise, so strong. It's like though he's was the first Lion who ever walked the earth." (End animal POV).

Jean passes back and forth in the cave worried about Nadia. San tells Jean: "Jean you need to calm down." Jean responds: "Calm down? How can I calm knowing Nadia is with those Khu Klux Klan?! We have to save her!" Connie says: "We will but you need to stay calm, going in rushly will not save her and get us killed." Jean says: "You're right. I need to think this carefully." Mabel says as she puts her hand on Jean: "We'll get her back but we gotta have to work together." Ashitaka tries to get up, but is stopped by Steven. Steven says: "No, Ashitaka by 'we' as in only those we can help." Ashitaka responds: "I can still help." Connie disagrees: "I doubt that, you've lost too much blood, in your weaken condition you'll die." Ashitaka too much warrior than common sense, tries to get up still. But Yakul put his hoof on Ashitaka's chest trying to stop his master from going to kill himself. San says: "Yakul, keep him here don't let him go unless he need food, or water, or need to use the bathroom." Yakul nods in agreement.

Yakul still holding his hoof on Ashitaka, and not even adding his whole weight. So everyone else gears up. Steven his shield, Connie her sword, San her stone knives, Jean a gun, Dipper a shot gun, Mabel her grappling-hook-gun, Marco a rifle, and Star her wound , and their animal companions with them, Marie wants to go but Steven stops her and tells her: "Marie you need to stay here with Ashitaka." Marie says: "No! I wanna go save Nadia!" San kneels to her level and puts her hand on her shoulder and says: "Marie, Ashitaka is hurt really bad, and he needs someone to look after help him heal. That's a big job for a big girl." Marie says: "Ok, I'll watch over Ashitaka until you get back."

So the Magnificent 8 go to rescue, Nadia. Along the way Connie looks to the ground to see the Blue Water. As she picks the jewel up she says: "It's Nadia's Blue Water. She must've dropped it on perpose." Steven agrees: "I think she didn't want these guys to have it." So Connie gives the jewel to Jean, who puts it in his pocket. So they continue towards the camp.

At the KKK camp in a tall glass tower with a hooded scientist. The scientist: "The artificial Orihalcon, premouts all of our scientific achievement." Gargoyle not interested says: "It's achievements no concerns, only its results is what I want." The scientist says: "Yes lord Gargoyle." Gargoyle says: "Contact me on any progress. Until than I must entertain our guest." He said as he leaves the room.

In his personal tent the size of a house, Nadia tied to a chair, Gargoyle steps into the room, as Nadia glares at him Gargoyle steps in front of her. Gargoyle says: "Ah, Nadia. It's been along, hasn't Nadia?" Responds: "I never met you before in my life." She stated in a angry tone. Gargoyle says: "You wouldn't remember, you were only four years old. That's understandable. And it would seem you've made some quit instructing friends." Nadia widens her eyes that he knows of the Magnificent 10. Nadia asks: "How do you know about them?" Gargoyle answers: "Word about you and your friends travels fast in the west. And my soldiers reported, and one of your friends try to assassinate me last night." Nadia angrily says: "It's a shame he almost, didn't kill you. Also why did you attack Iron town, or why attack the forest spirits?" Gargoyle answers: "The reason why I attacked Iron town is for its iron with its metal is boundless use and I'm not just talking about robot and tank armor but more even combing it with three other metals such as Alloy, Titanum and Steel, together they'll make an even powerful metal. As for those creatures that think they're spirits? Well the boars are too stupid to attack us. Instead they attacked the wrong town, up until now thanks to that blind fool of a pig changed that. While the first boar killed many people of Iron town till, it was turn into a demon. Ironic no?" Nadia asks: "What do you mean?" Gargoyle answers: "You, see Lucifer was God's favorite among all of his angels, however Lucifer wanted more, he wanted God's throne. So started a rebellion but failed and God cast Lucifer out of heaven, and he was no longer an angel but the devil now." Nadia still glaring at the Klan leader, for his crudity. "Changing the subject where is the Blue Water?" Nadia lies: "I threw it in the Louisiana river." Gargoyle says: "Nadia I'm trying to be reasonable, but if you keep this up I won't show any mercy." Nadia responds: "Go ahead kill me! I don't care if..." she's interrupted by Gargoyle who lowers to her level putting his hand on her cheeks: "Your words have betrayed you. Now tell me where the Blue Water is and I might spare your friends, but if you won't, I will have my men find them and kill them from of oldest to youngest, maybe even your boyfriend. I may even make it slow and painful than a quick one." Nadia couldn't bare that thought of her friends in that way so she tells the truth: "Alright, I dropped in on the way here to keep it out of your hands. My friends must've found it by now." Gargoyle asks once again: "What are their names of those of the Magnificent 10?" She glares at him still but answers any way.

With the Magnificent 8 standing outside of the camp they see they've double the gaurds posted. San says to herself: "Ah! Great now they've doubled the sentry guards." Jean adds: "Yeah, it's gonna be hard to sneak in without being seen." So Star comes up with an idea: "Wait, I know a spell that can get us in without being seen. Visible make us no more, turn us invisible to get us through'!" Soon everyone in the Magnificent 8 is invisible including the animal companions. Steven says: "Wow! We're really invisible!" Connie agrees: "Yeah, this is amazing!" Star spins her wand like a six shooter and points out: "Yeah, but the spell only works for a hour and a half so we better get moving." So the heroes rush into the camp but quietly. As the pass the entrance two guards standing post, one of the guards lift up his mask to him mouth smoking a hand made cigarette. As they pass them Marco says: "Smoking is very bad for you." Guard 2, turns to Guard 1 and says to him: "Hu... didn't know you cared." Guard 1 turns to Guard 2 who throws his cigarette.

Meanwhile as Nadia untied standing over a window watching the spotlights continue searching for her friends. Soon three KKK men, a waiter and two chiefs all wearing hoods, brought Nadia a banquet of food. As though she's give special treatment, she's worried about her friends still. As the heroes continue to sneak through, they spent a hour and 25 minutes searching, till they see a giant glass tower so they walked into it, seeing fewer guards. As two robots unload a huge black box. One guards yells: "Careful, if you damaged it Gargoyle will be upset." Guard 22: "And we don't want that, unless you wanna be wolf chow." Guard 5: "We've spent too long to build this for the weapon." As the robots open the box to reveal a large glass in the shape of rectangle, and has writing on it but nothing known to the heroes, it's not in English, Asian, or even Aztec. Jean says: "What with that glass case they have?" San says: "I don't know and I don't care, let's get Nadia and get out of here." Soon the spell wears off. Star says: "Dang it the spell wore off." San says: "We'll have to manage without it." So the heroes continue onward.

Back at the tent Nadia tied to the chair once again, with Gargoyle with her as they look to see the outside of the window they see the tower. Gargoyle asks Nadia: "Magnificent isn't it? Truly a sight to behold." Nadia asks Gargoyle: "What is it?" Gargoyle answers: "It's a powerful weapon, called the Tower of Babel. With this weapon we can recreate Sodum and Gomorrah." Nadia questions: "Sodum and Gomorrah?" Gargoyle answers: "Yes. Two great cities that once excited, but the people angered God with such a passion that God whipped them from the face of the earth in one night. Tonight that power will no longer be his to command. When we test the Tower of Babel on a fake town we've constructed for this occasion, and when it's fired nothing will live to see another sun rise."

As time pass to night fall, the heroes are still in the tower, to see what so important about the large piece of glass even though San stated she doesn't care but the other still need to know. It stood in the center of the tower the top has no roof. San asks: "Now can we go save Nadia?" Jean says: "Can you be patient? There's fewer guards here than outside, if we take a few down we can take their uniforms, and use them to get in closer to where Nadia is." But he spoke too soon the gaurds exited the tower and closes the doors and lock them. San asks: "You were saying?" Jean responds: "Just shut up I made a mistake."

In a large building a large group of Klans men and women from soldiers, some with metals, and high ranking officials to politics, and plantation owners all wearing masks to hide their faces. Gargoyle with two gaurds who have rifles and guarding Nadia who still tied to the chair. Gargoyle says to the audience: "My friends, after so many years, and after a huge amount of expenses, funded by our secret ally, we've been waiting for 10 long years. Now we created the Tower of Babel." The audience claps, till Gargoyle raises his hand and continues: "Soon we'll posses the power of the ancient Atlantans, and we'll posses the power of God himself, and we'll lead humanity from its deceitful ways and worship the old Gods. Now base into the power of a lost civilization!" He and the others put on black goggles to shield their eyes, one of the gaurds tries to put a pair of goggle on Nadia who struggles.

In another room three scientists began to charge the Tower of Babel. Scientist 2: "Begin the charging of the Tower of Babel." As the three scientist began the electrical flows into the tower.

Inside the tower the artificial Orihalcon starts to glow brightly, nearly ably to blind. The Magnificent 8 stand watching it, soon electricity surge through it, enough to cause the heroes' hair to sand on end, and lose metal on the floor to rise of the ground, and Mabel scream in pain. Dipper asks his twin sister: "Mabel! What's going on?!" Mabel yells: "Dipper my braces are hurting my teeth! It feels like they're on fire!" The power form the Orihalcon glows brighter and send our heroes flying back. Soon the energy is sent up into the air. The forest spirits boars, wolves, and the people of Iron town can see it. As the beam of light shoots up into the sky it bounces off the moon to direct it, to the fake town to be use for target practice. The fake town is destroyed leaving a crater 50 miles deep and 15,840 feet wide. Back with Yakul, Ashitaka and Marie still in the cave. Marie with a bowl of soup feed Ashitaka. Marie says: "Alright Ashitaka say 'ah'." She gives a spoon full so he swollos the spoon full of soup. Soon all three felt, the aftershock of the blast, some rocks crumble Ashitaka holds Marie close to him taking the rock, but Yakul covers them both with his body. As the blast is ten time large than of a nuclear war head, but the Tower of Babel uses light no nuclear or atomic power to destroy non of the fallout all the devastion.

Moro, Okoto, and Lady Eboshi saw the power of the Tower of Babel each from a different location from Iron town, to the mountains, to the forest. Okoto in the forest while the boars read with war paint by covering themselves in mud, he says: "I may not see it, but I can hear it's blast, I can smell the smoke, I can feel the earth tremble in fear." Gargoyle watches in his building and says to himself: "Finally we've achieve what the original builders of the Tower of Babel couldn't do. We have reach the throne of God." Lady Eboshi sees the the aswome power and says: "You've done it Gargoyle, you've created the great abomination." Gargoyle says again: "It is glorious, soon the world will know the wrath of God once again and they'll kneel to our authority." In the mountains Moro watches the giant smoke cloud still rising, and says: "He has done it. Gargoyle resurrected the power of Atlantis. You've let the serpent lose from the pit. The world will not survive." She stated as she still watches the deviation.

 **To be continued. I know leaving you hanging here is the worse timing but think about it and come back to me.**


	9. Wrath of the Forest

**This is the next chapter and we're getting to point where the Magnificent 10 will pay Martin and we'll see the history of what was Martin's reasons, but not now.**

As the two spirit tribes saw the smoke, Lord Okoto and his entrier tribe ready for war. Okoto says in though: 'Gargoyle you have done it. You picked the lid from Pandora's box.' He leads his tribe into battle.

Inside th Tower of Babel, as the Orihalcon, cools down, th Magnificent 8 pick themselves up. Connie groans and says: "I hope that doesn't happen again." Mabel coughs as the as the pain on her teeth from her braces cools down. Mabel says: "Wow! This reminds me the time I used dynamite and electricity. I promised myself I never do that again." Soon electric shock streams through her hair, and her responds: "Ah!"

Dipper gets up and says: "Ok, am I the only one who's confused on what just happened?!" Everyone agrees with Dipper. Jean says: "It must've been an electrical current of light shot up into the air, causing some from of power." San gets up and says: "Let's get out of here before this powers up, again." Everyone nods in agreement.

As for Ashitaka, Marie, and Yakul, all of whom survived the aftershock, Yakul shaks off the dust and stands up. Ashitaka removes himself off of Marie who is still crying a bit. Ashitaka says to her: "It's okay Marie we're safe. It's over." Marie stops crying and asks: "What was that? An earthquake?" Ashitaka answers: "No. that couldn't have been an earthquake. It was a man made." Marie questions of what Ashitaka meant. Ashitaka continues: "We got to get Iron town, they must know what's going on." So Ashitaka stands up, but his legs started shaking like a newborn baby horse. "I guess my legs, are still pretty weak." Marie agrees: "Yeah, but nothing like a good walk won't fix." Soon all three turns to their left to see one of San's wolf brothers. So they follow him to the neck of the woods that leads to Iron town.

Back with the Magnificent 8, they continue to sneak in till Gargoyle says on a microphone: "Members of the Magnificent 10, come out of the shadows and I will show you and your friend Nadia mercy. If you don't I will see to it personally that she leaves this world." The heroes heard him and have no choice, till Dipper says: "Wait I have an idea, but we need two guard uniforms to make it work." San asks: "Why we need two..." Mabel interrupts: "Oh, don't tell me we're doing a cliché where one of us is on the other's shoulders." Dipper nods yes and says: "We have to do it, if we had Ashitaka we wouldn't need to do it, but he's wounded and incapacitated, so we have no choice in the matter." So they began to set their plan into action.

Meanwhile at Gargoyle's house where Nadia, is strapped on to a "Y" shaped cross, hanging near the balcony. Gargoyle says to Nadia: "Soon I, will have the Blue Water in my position." Nadia pleads to his humanity: "You can have the Blue Water just promise you'll let all of us go." Gargoyle laughs, tat surprises Nadia, and he says: "Do you really think any of you will be set free? When I have the Blue Water, your friends will be killed on sight." Nadia exclaims: "Monster! You're not human!" Gargoyle just laughs mechanically.

Two guards stand watch, the one is grabbed from behind and pulled, the second guard turns to see his fellow guard disappear he gets a finger poke on his right shoulder, he turns around to see Steven and his shield. Steven says: "Nighty-night!" So he bashes him in the head knocking out. Mabel removes his hood and mask and asks: "Anyone feel like going to a costume party?" So San puts on the guard's uniform, Dipper on Marco's shoulders puts on the upper half of the uniform while Marco wears the puts on the pants and boots. Both Dipper and San carrying rifles even though San doesn't like to use guns.

As San, Marco and Dipper disguised brings Steven, Mabel, Connie, Star, and Jean into the Confederate colonel's house, so they march into the lion's den with only a small chance of succeeding. As they stop at the front entrance two guards stand poast. Guard 34 asks: "We see you brought 5 out of 8 where are the others?" Dipper answers in a deep voice: "We'd figure the archer was killed from what happened last nights. As for the other three, um... two of them fought us yeah, so we had to shoot them in the fighting and then the third one tried to escaped to get help she... I mean he shot him." Pointing to San gaurd 34 says in a angry tone: "You idiots! They were suppose to be taken alive, that meant all." Dipper apologizes: "I'm sorry but..." the Guard interrupts: "What's done is don can't change it now." So the two guards open the doors to let them in.

In the privet room as Gargoyle looks out the windo the captain of the guard says: "Colonel Gargoyle, Jean Rocque Raltique, Star Butterfly, Steven Quartz Universe, Connie Measeswaran, and Mabel Pines have been brought in. Three members were kill in the even captured." Gargoyle says: "Good. And five out of eight is going to have to be good enough." As the Captain of the guard leaves the room Gargoyle says to himself about the heroes: "Perhaps it is love that has given them such strength. Though I estimate the one called Jean loves her more than the others."

As the heroes stand in the center of a large room Gargoyle on a tall platform with 40 guards in a line in the room. Gargoyle says: "Jean Rocque Raltique, Mabel Pines, Steven Quartz Universe, Star Buttferfly, and Connie Macherwaram. It is a pleaser to meet you all. It's too bad the other four aren't alive to be here." Jean demands: "We wish to see Nadia!" Steven adds: "And for your guards to leave!" Gargoyle agrees to their term and says: "I'll agree to those term, after all you are my guest." So Gargoyle snaps his fingers, the guards left the room, and Nadia being lowered into the room from a hole in the ceiling still bound to the cross. Gargoyle says: "Now I kept my end you must yours. Give me the Blue Water." He said with his hand out. Connie says: "we will on condition, you'll let us go, we want your word." Gargoyle responds with a cross in his hand: "I swear it on the cross." Jean pulls the Blue Water out of his pocket, soon the room is filled with 80 guards. The Magnificent 8 gasp and says in unison: "What?!" Gargoyle states to the heroes: "You think you could fool me with the old disguise yourself, and infiltrate my ranks?" Dipper says: "You swore on the Cross you liar!" Gargoyle says: "Yeas, too bad for you it was a double cross." He pulls a second cross from behind the first one. The heroes are completely surrounded, no chance of escaping. Gargoyle continues: "It would seem I have the upper hand over the Magnificent 10. You thought you could outsmart me didn't you?" He then snaps his fingers as the riflemen aims their weapons at the heroes, who begin to snicker. Gargoyle asks: "What's so funny?" Dipper removes his mask and answers: "You'd thought we bet our disguises would work? We'd knew you'd be too smart, so we have a plan 'B'." Before Gargoyle could respond, the lights went out. The guards couldn't see, and one-by-one the guards are taken out by the heroes. Some of the guards began firing blankly in the dark. Guard 66: "Stop shooting! You're just shooting at us!" Guards 67: "Someone turn on the backup generator!" As the lights turn back on, the heroes gone, Nadia no longer chained to the cross, however there's a note on it.

Gargoyle rips the note off and it says: "Dear Gargoyle wed knew the cliche would be too obvious, but it was to get you over confident, to lower your guard, before we came we'd block the water to your power plant, so your power is down to backup preserves." Gargoyle crumbles the note, and turns to the captain, and angrily says: "Find those youth no matter..." He's interrupted by a large quake the guards look out to see the boar tribe advancing. The frontline soldiers fire their rifles and cannons at the large boars. The boars kept charging to the soldiers, killing some, and bashes the machine-men. The 80 guards watch in horror.

Guard 80: "The boars are attacking!" Gargoyle looks out to see the stamping spirit. Unknown to anyone the heroes secretly escape as the boars continues to attack some of the boars are being killed. San says: "Lets get go while the boars are distracting the guards and soldiers." Non of the heroes argues, Star says: "You don't have to tell me twice." So Steven whistles, for Lion, who heeds his friend's call and comes charging towards them. San knew Lion couldn't support their combined weight, so she howls for her brothers, Sora and Yoshi who also rushes, one of the KKK soldiers turns to see the two wolves. The soldier says: "Uh-ho." As he's climbed on as the two wolves run beside Lion.

Meanwhile as more and more Klansmen are being killed by the boars, Gargoyle , the Captain and scientist 3 watch from the safety of the building. Gargoyle says to the scientist: "Fire the tower on those confound beasts." Scientist 3 responds with warning: "But sir we're down to only 3%, and the Orihalcon can't take another strike..." Gargoyle interprets: "I don't want excused, just fire on those boars." So the tower powers up, however the Orihalcon is still an artificial, so it couldn't take another shot let alone, too soon. So as it powers up the Orihalcon is shattered being destroyed as the light shoots up into the air, the boars looks up as they saw the light, Okoto knew it be devastating so he orders a retreat half of his tribe along with the Magnificent 9, riding on Lion, Sora and Yoshi rush out of the camp. While the other half stayed to still attack though as the light streets across the camp destroying not only the boars but the camp and the tower all at the same time.

Meanwhile Gargoyles and the camp makes an escape on a zappelin got away before the light strike. The captain says in complete shock: "The camp, the compound, the tower all that work is destroyed!" Gargoyle says without a care: "Better destroyed than in the hands of the people of Iron town and the spirits of the forest. What interest me is how a group of children and young adult to infiltrate the camp. You must pay the ultimate price." Soon two guards carry him to the window and toss him out, he screams as he falls.

As the forest spirits, Magnificent 9 and their animal friends regroup, Jean says to Nadia: "Nadia I have something for you." Nadia turn to Jean and asks: "What is it?" Jean pulls out the Blue Water from his pocket, Nadia exclaims: "My Blue Water! I'm glad you found it." Jean corrects: "Well Connie found it to be honest." Nadia says with happiness: "Well I'm glad all of us are safe." So everyone turns around, the forest spirits return to the forest, while the Magnificent 9 return to Iron town.

As the heroes enter Iron town, they see Marie, Ashitaka and Yakul. Ashitaka and Yakul are in bandages, while Marie is wearing a kemono as her regular dress is being cleaned, and everybody celebrating since Gargoyle is gone from their land.

Marie yells as she runs to Nadia: "Nadia!" So Nadia kneels to Marie's level and hugs her. As Marie cries, Nadia with her left hand on Marie's back and her right hand on Marie's back head she says: "I'm alright. It's ok." She calms the young girl, Jean asks: "What going on?"

Lady Eboshi walks up and explains: "We saw the explosion of th tower from here but before that Ashitaka, Marie and yes Yakulcame back to Iron town, it's a miracle they survived the shockwave. But soon we've saw Gargoyle's weapon being destroyed, so we're celebrating got all night long, and tomorrow night." Steve and Star says in unison: "Wow!" Mabel chants: "Party, party, party!" Each member worked hard and needed a little fun, so they've decided to stay one more night, then Toki says: "Girls you need new cloths for the party, let's go to the local teller." So Toki leads Mabel, San, Nadia, Star, and Connie to the local teller who has designed kimonos to fit the female members of the Magnificent 10. Each kimono is made out of silk.

Nadia-Her kimono is red silk, with a white moon, and a lion roaring at it.

Mabel-Her kimono is pink with multiple yellow shooting stars.

San-Her's has both purple and white on it, with a white wolf on it.

Star-Her's is made with red and yellow colors, and has hearts and skulls on it.

Connie-Her kimono has pink colors with two samurai on it.

After seeing themselves but also some having long hair their hair has been tied into a bun, with hairpins in them, based of Japanese culture. So after they got back in their normal cloths, they slept through the night till the next day.

The next night Iron town was alive with fireworks, children running laughing, carnival games, etc... the boys got a head start, but were waiting for the female members. Soon the girls appear and they're beautiful, Steven, Marco, and Jean blushed nearly falling head over heels. Connie says in concern: "What? Is it too much?" Steven says: "No, no, you're all beautiful, I mean gorgeous, I mean..." He mutter trying to find the right words till Ashitaka puts his hand on Steven's shoulder and says: "We get it Steven." Then Star rushingly says as she grabs Marco by the wrist: "Come on! What are we waiting for? The night still young!"

So the Magnificent 10, Marie are having fun, playing manny games such as tossing a tiny ball into a bowls of water with fish in them. Square dancing though Connie's a bit shy she isn't the only one, San doesn't know how to dance at all. Till Ashitaka and Steven took their hands and began to dance, following the beat of the mix music of America and Japan.

Soon Ashitaka enters a saloon filled with older men and women of Iron town laughing and one man says to instruct a drinking companion: "No pauses, no spills." Another larger man says: "And no regurgitation." Ashitaka being 18 years of age joins in but hesitants, and asks: "So it's a drinking game?" So Ashitaka takes the first sip of a pint, while the larger man drinks quickly. Ashitaka drank 12 pints of Saki and still sober while the large man has drank 14 pints and he's drunk., he burps and farted. Soon after the 14th pint Ashitaka says: "I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think the saki is effecting me." The large man having finish drinking his 16th he drunkenling: "What did I say? The boy can't hold his liquor..." the man stops in mid-sentence and passes out. Ashitaka says: "Game over." He stated. The party went on for a while till finally the whole one fell asleep including the Magnificent 10, all except Ashitaka who couldn't sleep, soon Gonzo Lady Eboshi's personal bodyguard who asks Ashitaka to come with him to speak with Lady Eboshi.

So as Lady Eboshi sets in a chair, she says: "Welcome Ashitaka. Sorry for asking you this late at night." Ashitaka bows and says: "It's alright, I was awake anyway. You wish to see me?" Lady Eboshi responds: "Yes. You see, you and your friends saved and our town us from Gargoyle and his men. To be quite honest, I thought for sure we's lose till you came along. And so as a token of my and our gratitude, take this money it's 3,000 dollars. That should be more than enough to help pay for the Shian." Ashitaka is shocked but before he could asks, Lady Eboshi: "Marie explained while you were being bandaged up. So no need for anything I'm just glad I could repay you." Ashitaka bows and return to others. As he walks back to the others, at long last his journey is almost at an end, now he need to find Martin, so when he returns he turns to his friends, and they've helped, many had to leave their families or escape from the cruel working conditions. Soon afterwards they'll go their separate ways, until then they're still the Magnificent 10.

 **How's this? I bet you're thinking we're getting close to the end, but no their journey has only just begun. Send in reviews idea, etc...**


	10. Meeting the Gems and parents

**Here's the next chapter, and you're gonna love it, and let me know what you think, so please send in reviews, idea, comments. Also since the Rose and the others are humans in this story but their circus name is the Crystal Gems they'll be preferred by that name Gems. And it terns out I misspellling Cheyenne.**

The next day as the heroes woke up Ashitaka says to his friends: "Alright everybody I've got two good new; we've got enough money to save the Shian and we've got three days left to pay off Martian." The Magnificent 10 cheered, they even threw their hats into the air, then a man and woman's voices yells: "Connie Mespheswaran!"

Connie knew those voices, she turns to see her parents, her mother Dr. Pryanka Maheswaran and Doug Maheswaran. Her mother wearing a doctor's lab court and pants, boots and her father wearing a button shirt, long pants, boots and glasses. Connie says with a tiny bit of fear: "Ho...hello mother and father." Dr. Masheswaran says as she hugs her daughter then brakes it: "We're glad you're alright, we've took a train and wagon to get here. But why in the world are you traveling with these...hooligans, and as for you Steven you think we're mad and worried wait till you see your guardians get here." She stated.

Steven is worried about what the Gems have planed, soon women's voices yells: "STEVEN!" Steven turns and is embarrassed by Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis. They squeezed him so tight Steven couldn't breath. Steven gasping for breath: "Uh... guys... can't breath." So they let go if Steven and Pearl asks: "Steven what in Heaven's name are you doing here?" Steven answers: "Let me and Connie explain." Connie adds: "You see, Steven was helping Ashitaka who was raised by the Shian." Steven continues: "Who's being bought by some guy named Martain..." Garnet interrupts: "Martin?" She turns to Ashitaka and asks him: "What did this man Martin look like?" Ashitaka answers: "He had orange lenses glasses, barely baled, did have some hair on his sides and in the middle, and has sharp teeth." The Gems look to one another and knew who it was. Garnet says: "We'd knew this day would come." Steven with confustion he asks his guardians: "What do you mean?" So Garnet kneels to Steven's height and put her hands on his shoulders and says to him: "Steven, Martin is the man who killed your father."

Everyone shouts: "WHAT?" In the heat of the confusion Marco asks: "What you mean by that?" Dipper walks up and also asks: "Yeah, why did this Martin guy kill Steven's dad in the first place?" The Gems turn to one another again and explain Garnet was first: "You see it began before the civil war, Greg who was Steven's father was part of the circus, he was a musician, who had a secret crush on Rose who is Steven's mother." Pearl adds: "Normally I was a bit selfish and thinking, that he was no good for Rose, till he sang a touching song." Amethyst also adds: "Yeah, when he plays a guitar it's like listening to angels sing." Knowing they were getting off track Garnet says: "Anyway, Greg and Rose began dating for a while putting together our act with his, soon they got married, but then came the war. Greg was drafted into the Confederate army. He was lead by Martin who was a General at the time. He fought not for the Confederacy cause, he fought to loot things from people."

Ashitaka with a angry look on his face says: "This man stole positions that rightfully belong to others and solid them on the market. He has no honor." Amethyst says to Ashitaka: "You got that right amigo." Pearl continues the story: "Anyway, Martin saw a newly immigrated Japanese village who came to America, so he lead his men kill the villagers young, old, men, women, and children. After that Greg couldn't take it, killing neutral people was a step to far, so he turn in himself and his men to the Union army, but Martin escaped leaving his men to be captured." Star interruptes: "Wait this guy abandoned his men?" The Gems nod yes. Nadia says with much hate: "The coward, not loyal to his own men." Garnet continues: "After the war, a person named Yellow Diamond who was Martin's client who was given weapons and supplies for HIS campaign. She tipped Martin about who turn in his men who was Greg. So Martin, what's left of his men found Greg, Rose, and Steven who was only a week old at time. After he found us, me, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis fought them. But there was too many of them, normally Rose would have along side but she needed to protect Greg and Steven. But as everyone was captured Greg sacrificed himself for us, Martin and his men gave him a rifle execution." Everybody exclaimed at that, Star knew that traitors suffer the most in war. So Dr. Mashesuarwan turns to Ashitaka and San and says: "Well, you two got the money needed to save the Shian so I guess this is the part where the so called Magnificent 10 disburse?" Connie says speaking for herself and friends: "No mom. We need to see this through to the end, and I love you two and we need to explain what has happened. We'd did more than just steal money." Mabel adds: "Yeah, we fought the KKK!" Star also adds: "Ashitaka nearly died but was healed by a man faced deer!" Marie adds: "I lost my mama and papa but Jean and Nadia and the others adopted me." Marco: "We've also seen forest spirits from wagon size boars and horses size wolves who both can talk!" Jean adds: "We also stopped a tower that can destroy entire towns!" The Gems and parents are both shocked of what they explained of their current adventure. Dr. Maheswaran says: "That sounded dangerous!" Doug: "What were you youngsters thinking?! You could have been killed!" Star says: "Well what did you expect us to do?! Let these people be bullied and slaughter?!" Doug responds but stutters: "Well, uh, uh, uh I mean it's okay to help but those men had guns!" Nadia answers: "If we left them to die we'd be no better than those men nor their leader Gargoyle." Pearl says: "Yes well still, the odds..." Garnet interrupts by putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder then turns to the heroes: "You all did good. You did the right thing." She simple-ly stated and the other Gems knew she was right, so the didn't argue.

So the afternoon Connie is disgusting about staying with her friends, at first they thought no, but Connie explained she couldn't spend her life being toiled what to do and destined to stay with her friends. So the parents couldn't argue with her and decided to let go.

As for Steven and the Gems were also disgusting about staying with the Magnificent 10. Pearl: "Steven we understand you having fun but now it's time to go home, Rose is worried." Steven responds: "But these guys need me, and now it's personal." Garnet knew Steven wish he knew his father, but now knowing that he may go to far. Amethyst says: "Dude, Martin isn't the kind of kind of guy who you can talk to." Steven says: "My dad didn't want this, but I do." Pearl says with tears running her cheeks: "But I can't lose my baby!" She embrace him tightly. Lapis says: "I agree with Pearl Martin Is a greedy man and a con artist." She also embraces him. Steven says: "I must do this, I must avengers dad's death and honor but I'm not gonna kill Martin." Garnet pulls Peal and the secretly talk in another room. Garnet: "Pearl, we'd knew this day was bound to come." Pearl argues: "But he's still a baby!" Garnet disagrees: "No he's not. He's a young man, and he's been on a life changing journey." Pearl takes a deep breath then exhales and says: "Ok, you're right. But what about Rose?" Garnet says: "Before we left to find Steven I toiled Rose about Ashitaka and San. She said destiny was beinning to unfold. She knew as well as I if not more." Pearl couldn't argue with neither Garnet nor Rose. So the two went back into the room where Steven, Amethyst and Lapis are. Pearl says: "Steven we've decided for you to stay with this Magnificent 10 a little longer." Steven hugs Pearl and says: "Thank you guys!" So all the Gems huddled together in a hug.

Along the way the Ruby gang are on the Magnificent 10's trail. Navy singing a Irish song: "In the town of Jeremy Lanigan, battered away till he hadn't a pound, and his father he died and made him man again, left him a farm and ten acres of ground. He gave a party to friends and relations, who did not forgot him and come to the wall if you'd only listen, I'll make your eyes glistening at the now and ructions of Lanigan's ball. Myself to be sure got free invitations for all the nice girls and boys I might asks in less than a minute both friends and relations, were the Nolans, Dolans, O'Cardys counting the girls and dancing away. Six longs years I spend in Dublin, six long year I spent doing nothing at all, six long years I spent in Dublin learning to dance for the Lanigan's ball..." Eyeball and Army both annoyed groan loudly. Eyeball: "You've been singing Irish songs for two hours!" Doc agrees: "Eyeball's right, you sang the same songs and it's getting on our nerves." So Navy quit singing stayed quiet as they enter Iron town. As they rode in Leggy spots Dipper, San and Steven walking down town. Leggy says: "Guys! I found her and two of her gang, that Jap girl find those two boys!" Doc slaps Leggy in the head and says: "I can see that rookie! Now let's sneak up on them." So the little gangsters, dismount and slowly follow the trio, to their inn.

Inside the inn, Ashitaka brew some tea for the Gems and Maheswaran's while Garnet, Pearl and Dr. Maheswaran drinking the tea slowly, as for Amethyst, Doug, and Lapis didn't care for tea. Meanwhile outside as the Ruby watches the Magnificent 10 and its two members parents and guardians, each member pulls out their guns till Navy felt a hot air breathing down her neck, at first it tickled she giggled a second time breath she says quietly trying not to blow their cover: "Stop breathing down my neck Leggyit tickles." How ever Leggy was in front of her so it's impossible for her to breath down Navy's neck. Eyeball says: "Shh, be quite, and Army, can you stop breathing down my neck?" Army responds: "I'm not behind you nor near you to breath down your neck." Soon they hear a growl and oink, so they turn to see Lion, Waddles, King, Yakul and Connie's and the other member's horses. They gasp, soon each member of the Ruby gang got a beating, Lion bites on Eyeball's arm, Leggy is being pulled from the ankles by King and Waddles, Yakul kicks Doc in the face with his back legs. Army puts up a fight with the horses till the third one kicks her in the chest sending her flying into the inn as the lands the customers scream. Navy hid till some one spills a barrel of carnal on her, the person says: "Woops sorry there little lady." Before Nevy could respond, the animals of both the Magnificent 10 and all of the Iron town from house cats, dogs, to horse and Oxus and cows smelled the sweet sticky frosting. The smell was so great and fresh the animals went crazy they broke out and chase Navy to lick and bit the Carmel off, luckly she's not harmed, except her pride since some of her cloths are ripped off.

The town's people, the heroes and their two members' parents and guardians look to see the Ruby gang beaten up and torn to pieces, and Navy with shredded cloths, her pants keep falling off so she holds on to it. Ashitaka says: "Its the Ruby gang." As the Rubies groan in pain, Doc says weakly: "We'vd come to beat you up Jap boy but..."'she passes out before she could finish her sentence.

Soon the Ruby gang leader woke up to find her and her fellow gangerst in jail, Army bitting on the bars, Eyeball been pulling the bars while Navy and Leggy been sitting, Doc yells: " **I HATE THE MAGNIFICENT 10!** "

Meanwhile the Magnificent 10 already left Iron town to rob a whole town, so Star acting like any other person, she walks up to the local sherif and his wife. Star asks: "Escuse me sheriff is there a church in this town?" The sheriff answers rudely: "This is Raddler's gulch you half-wit, the meanest, croocketst, most hellish town in the west. We don't need no preacher telling us what we can't and cannot do." Star responds to the local law: "So it's ok to do this to your wife?" She pulls out her wand and cast a spell: "Flame, flame burn this lady's skirt away!" So Star's spell causes the woman's skirt showing her ankles, she screams caused her ankles are showing in public.

Soon after Star is on a hanging stadium setnance to be hanged by the neck till death for witchcraft. Meanwhile the other heroes including Marie were stealing the local jewlary store, bank, bakery, and other businesses. This town is full of corrupted people some people of the bakery have outrageous prices, even in the 19th century.

As Star distracts the crowd, by preforming magic tricks, while the children cheer the adults call her a witch. As each member gather's money and valuable objects. Such as Dipper, and Mabel carrying money from the bank, Ashitaka, San, and Marco with antics worth a lot of mone, Jean, Nadia, and Marie stealing jeweler, Connie stealing money from the bakery Steven stole a bunch of bread. Dipper says to Steven: "Steven, out some of that bread back." Steven pouts but puts some of the bread back in the store.

Star sees the Magnificent 10 with the loot they gave the signal it's over, so Star says: "Well that's all folks! Remote teleport!" She covers herlsef in a vel of smoke that made her disappear. Before anyone knew it the people were robbed blind.

A hour later the Magnificent 10, and Marie were in a pond swimming while wearing red pajamas, Marie holds on to a little limb of wood. As the heroes splash, Jean says: "We did it everyone. The Magnificent 10 got the money!" They celebrated, Ashitaka says: "Well we still gotta find Martin." He points out, soon Nadia asks Ashitaka: "So Ashitaka, what's the Cheyenne like? Are they funny?" Steven asks as well: "Yeah, are they ok with whites and let alone other races?" Marie asks too: "Are there any kids my age?" San answers instead: "All good questions. But we'll say this; they're gonna love you guys." All of them are excited to meet Ashitaka and San's other adopted family, but their moment is ruined by a familiar voice: "looks like we stumble on bath day ladies." The voice came from Doc as she and the Ruby gang who escaped jail and point their guns at the heroes. Steven takes a deep breath and dives under the water.

Leggy says: "Well at least you get to meet your maker clean." They all laugh at Leggy's joke Army pounds Leggy in the right arm. Eyeball says: "Well you know what time it is?" Army answers: "It's payback time." Steven re-surface and reaches for his gun in hpits gun holster on a tree, and shoots the guns out of the 4 members of the Rubies, except Army's gattling gun who was about to fire till Steven picks up his shield and throws it at the gun re-deflecting it to the left. Jean exclaims: "Yeah Stevie boy!" As the Rubies retreat Army been trying to pull her gattling gun out of the ground but do to the shield makes it heavier Eyeball grabs her and says: "Come on! Leave it!" So Army leaves it, but takes a bag thinking she had the money. Marie shouts: "No! That's ours!" Before they animal companions could react, the Rubies already left with the so called bag of money. Ashitaka whispers to himself: "No." As the heroes exit the pond, the look into one of the bags to find the money. Jean says: "Its the money!" Thank heavens the Ruby gang took the wrong bag by mistake. Nadia asks: "Wait, if the money's here, than what did they take in the other bag?"

As for the Ruby gang who were a long ways ahead, Leggy opens the bag to see the heroes cloths and not the money. They all groaned aanoyed, Doc yells outlout: "Why?! Can't we get a break please?!"

Back with the Magnificent 10, they were still red pajamas, till Mabel says: "Wait guys I've got an idea." So Mabel took out out a few balls of yarn, and her tongs then started nit making sweaters, and each one had a unique feature to the other personality. Mabel already has a sweater for herself, a light purple with a rainbow shooting star.

Steven-A dark pink, with a yellow star in the middle.

Ashitaka-A light blue with a red Elk on the sides.

Star-Her's a light purple with butterflies and skulls.

Nadia-A red with a white lion on it.

Marco-A dark maroon with a hood attached to it.

Dipper-A white with a blue pine tree.

San-A combination of white and purple.

Connie-Her's is a light blue.

Jean- A dark blue with white binds on it.

Marie-A light pink.

At the end of Mabel making sweaters everyone likes their new sweaters. Soon they mount on their horses and Lion, and begins to start looking for Martin. As they ride for a few hours, till they reach a place San knows, she use to play there as a child, the people called it the wolf chasm for its name sake for on a cliff side are mount of rocks shaped like wolves howling into the air. In fact there's a mountain that looks like a large wolf. San says: "Here we are, the wolf chasm." Each member, including Marie are amazed its shape and wonderment. Jean says: "Qui that's an amazing wolf." Steven agrees: "Yep that's a beautiful, majestic wolf." Marco says: "Huh that's a sweet wolf." Star says: "Mumm, that's a powerful wolf." Nadia says with somewhat not impressed: "Its alright." Marie says: "It looks like a big doggy." Dipper says: "It's amazing, it kinda makes you wonder can Mother Nature can make a mountain look like a wolf or did early man help her out?" Mabel adds: "I guess we'll never know."

Soon they begin to hear a humming sound. Ashitaka says: "Everyone quite and listen." They all became quit and too heard the humming sound, Steven says: "I hear it, too." San says: "We all hear it!" So the Magnificent 10 dismount from their horses, Elk and Lion and rush to the source the humming to find the Ruby gang buried up to their necks in the sand. Army says: "We're saved!" The gang cheered till they got a better look so Army rethink what she said earlier: "Ho... it just these punks." Marco aks: "What the heck happened to you guys?" Eyeball answers as ants crawled all over her head: "(spit)We was heading to San Francisco after we took your cloths (spit, spit)." Leggy continues: "Then we ran into this guy Martin and his gang." Soon a small lizard crawls up her noise. Ashitaka asks: "Martin was here? And he left?" Navy says while sobbing as a crow pecks on her: "He left us, in the dirt for fun. Ow.. what kind of person dose that sicko. (Scream)!" The crow slowly walks away. Steven asks: "So where did he go?" Doc answers as a rattlesnake curls around her neck as it's tongue slithers in her ear: "He went down into the chasm after he buried us." Ashitaka picks up a handful of dirt and says: "She's right. They were here, about 25 minutes ago." Jean remembers: "Oh, that's right, Ashitaka and San can track them. Being raised by the Cheyenne he was thought how to hunt an know how fresh a animal's tracks are, and San played here as a child she knows this place inside and out, and Lion is a hunting animal he can pick up their sent." San says: "Well then saddle up we're burning day light." As the heroes rush to their horses, Yakul, and Lion, the Ruby gang ask for help.

Doc says: "Wait! We still got your cloths! Yeah they're in my pants pocket!" San says: "We're good." The Magnificent 10 turn back their animals, the Rubies kept begging. Eyeball says: "Wait! Can you at least get these ants of my face including my ruby eye please?" She asks multiple ants are all over her face, including on her eye. Ashitaka says: "We'll dig you up on one condition." They all agreed to the demands at first. Ashitaka continues: "That you give up your life of crime and take this second chance to do good by people." Doc yells: "I'd rather die!" All agreed as well, Amry says: "No way, dumb Injun Jap!" The heroes gave the "forget it" sign as the turn back to their animals, soon the Rubies change their minds. Navy: "That was a joke! That was a joke!" Doc yells: "I'll be a good girl! I'll be a good girl Mommy and Daddy!" So the heroes started digging the Ruby gang out.

 **This chapter was a long one but next chapter, the Magnificent 10 will face Martin and his gang. So please send reviews, ideas, comments etc...**


	11. The Magnificent 10 vs Martin's gang

**I took a few days off so I can work on the latest chapter and I saw the Transformers 5 and may use it in the HTTYD 3 and TFP in the future. I'm sorry it took me so long I'm having some writes block and stress of work I hope you can understand.**

As the Magnificent 10 rode into the canyon, till they reach a fork in the road. Star aks: "Which way left or right?" So all dismounted, Ashitaka kneels down and gather's a hand full of dirt. Ashitaka says: "A lot of different animals came by. It's gonna take me a while to figure out which ones are rabbit, or deer from horse."

As for Steven pulls out a picture of his father in the Civil War, with Martin and other officers, in their unit. Steven says: "There he is. My father Greg Universe." He pointed to a long haired a little over weight, and beard man, with a musket in his right hand, and has a cowboy theme confederate hate. Marco: "Look at that hansome Hombre." Star: "Yeah, are you sure he's your dad?" Ashitaka turns to the others and says: "Let me see your father." He looks at the picture and remembers Martin, from when he was a child, seeing everyone he knew died, but remembers Greg looking guilty but had something in his arms. Ashitaka thought at first was stolen goods but really was his baby sister Kaya.

Ashitaka says: "Steven?" Gaining Steven's attion. "I just remember more about your father. Turns out, Greg may have saved my sister Kaya." San says: "You never said you had a sister." Ashitaka replies: "I thought she dead along with the rest of my tribe and family." Connie asks: "Do you think it's possible, your sister was put in an orphanage and was adopted?" Ashitaka answer: "Its possible, after this we'll look up any recorded Japanese girls orphaned during the Civil War." As Ashitaka now picked up Martin and his gang's sent they rushed to his direction which was left.

Two hours they finally reached, a clearing out of the canyon. Martin, and his gang, are resting eating cooked rabbits. Martin looks to see Ashitaka and San ridding on Yakul. Martin stands up and says: "Well fellas look who's here! It's the two Japanese Injun." Seeing more characters, and among them one of the characters he knew. "Ha! Star child JR!" Marco whisperly ask Star: "Who's Star child jr?" Jean dosent know either. Martin walks up and answers: "Greg's son. Back in the day I called Greg Star child." Star asks: "Why?" Martin continues: "His last name was Universe and cause the universe was full of stars." Ashitaka gives Martin the bag of money. Ashitaka states: "I gave you your money now leave Cheyenne alone." Martin says: "A deals a deal."

But before Martin could leave, Steven asks: "Uh Martin?" He stops in tracks and turns and answers: "What?" Steven continues: "Why did you attack the Eobshi tribe?" Nadia adds: "Yeah, they were simple people trying to make a better life." Martin answers: "Ok, kids we were given bad intelligence, and was toiled they were trading with the union. And we're secretly giving maps and where abouts of the confederate bases and ambushes in the south." Star asks: "Then why did you abandoned your men who Greg turned in your men?" Jean adds: "Follow up why did Greg have to die?" Martin hesitates but answers: "Well I, I thought, if I'd survived I could continue where my men failed. And rebirth the Confederate army, you know, the south will rise again!" The Magnificent 10 not even Marie or the animals believed it, as he continues: "As for killing Greg, well, you see in any military, when it comes to traitors they're given the death penalty. Cause the deepest parts of hell are revered for traitors and mutineers." Steven says in anger: "My dad wasn't a traitor! Even if he did, he did so to clear his good name, cause killing soldiers is one thing, but killing innocent people is another thing!" Ashitaka agrees: "Yes! The consequences, you fled like coward!" Star also says: "My father and mother fought bad guys since before I was born! And they stood with their troops no matter what!" Martin comes up another meaning: "Well the high officers should live to avenge his men." Still non of them believed in Martin. "Oh... truth is, is stole from Union states and soled them to other people, so we split the cash 50/50 with my client Yellow Diamond." Ashitaka says in an angry tone: "You murdered my family, and tribe and stole things the belonged to others and sold them as spoils of war for profit? How much pain dose the world need?!" Martin says: "Yeah? Well you saint yourself. You'd stole all over the west, you may stolen from bad people and other outlaws, but stealing is still stealing." He justified himself.

Jean kind of agrees: "Hes right in a way." Nadia says: "Well we didn't kill anybody!" Marco adds, remembering, what he did to Jasper: "Well at least not on purpose like when I decapitated Jasper with a shovel by accident." Martin and his gang looked at him in shocked. Gang member 1: "Dang, you done some messed up stuff." Martin continues: "Well now we got that squared away, why don't you join us? With our two gangs united, there isn't a law man in the west that can stop us." Dipper asks: "What makes you think we'd turn to a life of crime?" Martin responds: "Because have you ever found anything better in life besides stealing?" Non of them answered. "Now come on, why don't we bury the hatchet and start over?" Ashitaka says in a angry but mild tone: "After what you did to my tribe, and Steven's father, you'd think we'd join a murderer like you?" Steven adds: "Yeah, we'd rather stay on the good side." Martin says: "Well agree to disagree. However, we still have to kill you and take your bodies to the nearest town and collect the bounty on your heads, and it's worth 50 times larger than any one's in the west." Marco says: "You won't take us alive, or without a fight."

Gang member 2: "Well there's 10 of you and 20 of us." Doc and the Ruby gang points their guns at Martin's men and says: "Make that 15 of us." However 4 out of 5 members of the Ruby gang are present. "15 of us!" Navy hidding behind a large bolder walks up while saying: "I didn't sign up for this." All were in a stand off, then Ashitaka says: "Before we start shooting, you should look in the bag of money." Martin asks: "Why?" Ashitaka answers: "Let's just say I prepared something special for you. Plan B." Martin's questions: "Plan B?" So Martin looks into the bag of money and sees sticks of dynamite with a clock attached to it, and so he tosses it into air and it explodes causing the animals to get spooked then the three gangs started shooting and dodging bullets. Steven throws his shield, knocking off the gangster off his horse, Marco uses a thick stick as a staff, fighting two of Martin's gang members. Star and San we're back-to-back, fighting 5 gangsters. As the Ruby gang fires Navy shot gang member 2 in the buttocks. Gang member 2: "My ass! My ass!" He screams in, as Navy smirk.

Lion jumps on a gang member on a horse, Waddles, King, and Yakul were also fighting Martin's gang members, Waddles squeals as he pulls on gangster's pant leg, King scratches the face of one, Yakul uses his atlers and kicks like a mule.

As the Ruby gang continues to fire, Eyeball picks up a burned dollar, and asks Doc: "Is this still valad or is it too burned up?" Doc adjust her glasses, and answers: "I think, it's still good enough." Soon Doc was shot in the Gemstone, and it fell off. It was attached with glue, Eyeball says in shock and anger: "What the hell?! You didn't burn your skin to make the ruby stick did ya?!" Doc studders, and puts the ruby back on. Doc says: "What was the question again?" Eyeball turns to the others who also didn't do it and asks: "What? Did any of you do it?" Non answered, Eyeball angerly asks: "So I pulled out my blind eye out for nothing?" Nevy says: "Surprise?" Eyeball screams, really loud and long.

As the Magnificent 10, shot, and punched Martin's gang, Steven and Connie were back-to-back, Star blast her wand at to gang members off their horses, Lion jumps one gangster and almost clawed the gun out of his hand, Ashitaka fires his arrow at a gangster's shoulder, San jumps on the same gangster, and beats him up, Nadia, Jean, and Marie along with Dipper and Mabel hid behind a rock formation, and uses their guns to shoot at the gangsters.

As Martin's gang numbers dwindled fast, so half retreated, soon Martin was surrounded, by both gangs. He raises his hands and says: "Alright you win. So what are you gonna do to me?" Ashitaka says: "We'll turn you in to the local law." So the Magnificent 10 and the Ruby gang rode twords the nears town, and hand Martin over to the law.

Three weeks later, Ashitaka and San began to have their wedding, their friends the attended the wedding, both boys and girls wore flower crowns, Lion next to Steven and too was wearing a flower crown, Rose the Crystal Gems, Peridot, Connie's parents, and Dipper and Mabel's great uncles came too. Rose cried in happiness, even Stanley cried and when Marie asks: "Uh, Stan are you crying?" Stan says: "What? No, I got something in my eye." Marie knew he was lying so smirks anyway.

Soon after the wedding ceremony members of the Magnificent 10, the Ruby gang and Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis dance Indian style all though Eyeball, Army, and Doc couldn't keep with the dance. Wise Buffalo says: "These white guys cannot dance."

Meanwhile Connie writes in her personal journal as dose Dipper's Grunckel Ford's journal about San's wolf spirit family as well as the boars, and Tower of Babel.

Dipper wrote: The wolf spirits: are just yet a little aggressive, over protective, but dispite that, they're kind, just, wise guardians, even carrying beings. The boar spirits: are a stubborn creature, but lead by a wise, blind, White four tusked twice as big boar, he's just as stubborn in a good way and is somewhat reasonable. But the boars don't like humans but their leader is a wise, just, kind boar, with 5,000 years of experience. The Forest Spirit: He is a large deer, with the face of man, he's the giver of life and harbinger of death, each step he take sprouts new plants but dies as fast as they are grown dosent talk at all. He has the ability to walk on top of water, and when he decides to spare or take a life away he chooses wisely.

as Connie wrote in her journal she writes: "Dear diary, so much has changed, I barely know where to start. Seeing animal spirits, fighting a rogue group of the KKK, and facing a former Confederate General who became a con-artist and criminal. But the Cheyenne excepted us as equal, Marie has been playing with the Cheyenne children, they even made her a Indian theme cloths and even played hunt the deer where one of the children acts like a deer and they chase after him/her. Steven, Mabel, and Nadia are learning Indian crafting." Steven, Mabel, and Nadia are trying to carve little statues out of wood with knives. The Cheyenne teacher carves a deer. The trio are intrigued of the tiny statue.

Connie continues: "Jean, Dipper and Marco are working on a aircraft. The wings are made out of deer skin, bird feathers, and wood straps inside the shape, and in a triangular shape to cut down wind resistance, and was given the name by Marco: 'Las alas dei vtento', Spanish to English translation 'The wings of the winds'." Jean, Marco, and Dipper, are about to try out on a 100 ft high cliff side, the Indians pushes, the flying machine, the trio are in the three seats and put on their safety helmets and goggles. Soon the Indians let's go and the wheels move freely, the trio begins to scream as the aircraft goes down at 62 ft, then it starts to fly upward. They all cheer, Jean did a "Yeeha"!

Connie still continues: "Star's been learning new spells from the Shaman, not just healing and entering the spirit world but many other spells." Star begins to casting spells, even animal transformation, she turned into her spirit animal a fox for being a rebel. "And Lion's been helping the hunters hunt deer better, and King help the hunt too. To my future grandchildren and other readers, let it be known, this isn't the end o our adventures, in fact it's only the beginning. Connie Maheswaran July 16th 1875."

 **How's this? Please give me your review and ideas involving Toffee, Blue and Yellow Diamond, and other characters from these movies and shows the characters are from if you've seen them. Bye for now.**


	12. Getting the band back together

**I'm back and don't worry I'm still doing the drawings defenders of Berk and Transformers Prime Beast hunters I'll get started on January the first. So until then get sending reviews.**

A year has pass, after saving the Cheyenne from Martin, the Magnificent 10 gone their separate ways but they still keep in touch though. Ashitaka, and San are hunting deer with the other braves in the eastern forest.

Steven and Connie have made their own act, where Steven rides on Lion while throwing his shield at targets, while Connie fences with Pearl. Then they sing a song of their adventures.

Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls with their pet pig Waddles. Solving mysteries, and even discover the Gobbelwonker.

Nadia, Jean, and Marie along with Star and Marco were studding new inventions and spells. Star discoverd a way to travel in and out of the spirit world. Meanwhile Jean started to on aircrafts/water vehicles. Nadia and Marco cook for the good. Nadia still won't eat meat or fish it wouldn't be right. The others still eat meat but not bragging about it.

Every now and again they tell people their stories about their adventures. Some of the children believe them, while a number adults didn't believe them at all, calling them lairs. Though it didn't matter if people didn't believe them or not they know it happen. The west was never been so clean, but from the west to the eastern-sea born a trail of death, from animals, to plants, and even people, the bodies were dired up and look like they've been died for months some a decade, and they've only died recently.

The cause of this trail of death is a demon, that's form of a large body with wiggling worms all over it, and with red eyes glowing like the fire of hell. The creature wonders from of the forest spirit to New York.

Three weeks has pass, and the newspaper report the creature, the only witnesses, are homeless survivors, 5 out of 8 live to tell the tail. After a while the local law went to telegram to call in for help. They called for 'The Magnificent 10'.

As Ashitaka and San return from a once again successful hunt for deer. The tribe elders, Wise Buffalo, Clever Hawk, and Swift Leaf. Wise Buffalo: "Well done my children. You brought, back more food for the coming winter." Ashitaka responds: "We honor the deer's sacrifice." However the other elders aren't to happy. San asks the elders: "What's wrong, you look sad."

Swift Leaf: "We reserved a message from the law keepers from the white man's city known as New York." San and Ashitaka are shocked by all this. Ashitaka asks: "Why? And why did they send a message to us?" Clever Hawk says: "From what we've gather from our spiritual connections, and the White man's newspapers. From as far as the west go New York, there's been been signs of dead crops, animals and people."

Ashitaka and San questioned about this, so, they began a spiritual quest, they enter a steam hut and began stripping down to their underwear. As the sweat draws down their bodies they've began to enter the spirit world and are fully clothed. They walked around and asked spirits who were rudely unanswering till they met a Pony spirit and asked her.

Ashitsks asks to the spirit: "Oh great spirit we beseech you." The Pony responds in a mondern saying: "Yo what up ho-mans! Man it's great to see other humans, the only human I've been seeing is a blond girl, and boy dose B-Fly loves to partaya!" Ashitaka couldn't comprehend the words and the way she said them, and finally says: "Hu... Pony spirit." The Pony spirit interrupts: "Call me Pony for short." Ashitaka continues: "Alright anyway, we've been reading the news, in all across from the west to the eastern seaboard of crops, animals and people dying. Is there a spirit causing all of this?" Pony answers: "No dawg. We spirits haven't done any of that, but rumor has it, that a former boar god turned demon. Dang, what a way to go if ya ask." The two are in shocked by all this for they remember hearing a boar god being turned into a demon.

Pony spirit says: "Also wait, did you say your names are Ashitaka and San? That means you're part of the Magnificent 10! I'm a huge fan!" Ashitaka asks: "Really?" Pony spirit continues: "Yeaha, I've heard stories about ya'll! And heard stories about stories about Moro's human kid. On a personal note almost every spirit hates humans. I'm not one of those idiots." San questions: "Why do they hate us?" Pony answers: "Something about all the wars, destroying of nature, and being a weaker kind of existenc. All blah, blah, blah. Let me say those dudes are more ignorant than humans. I mean beaver cuts down tree to make a dame, Fungus grows on trees and sometimes you need to cut the limb off to save the forest. I'm just saying everything excites for a reason and who are they to judge?"

Ashitaka says: "Thank you for your help, and fare well." He and San bows in respect. Pony says: "Yo if you see B-Fly tell her I said hi." San ask: "Who's B-Fly?" Pony answers: "You know her as Star Butterfly." She gallops back to the horse spirit herd.

In the physical world, they leave the hut, and redress, then address the counsel. Wise Buffalo: "If the white man's asking for our strongest brave and his fearless wife along with their friends we cannot ignore the cries for help." Stubborn Bull the third greatest brave behind San and Ashitaka says: "No! The whites have brought this on themselves we should not help them." Ashitaka asks: "Why shouldn't we? They ask for us in their time of need and innocent people are dying." Stubborn Bull: "Ask me, how many of our tribe and others, they killed? How many innocents died?" San says: "You can't blame every white person for the actions of a few." Stubborn Bull says: "Neither of you have the right. You two are not of our tribe!" Wise Buffalo defends: "Enough! Running Elk and Strong Wolf been part of our tribe, since we've save him when he was a boy, and she was raised by wolf spirit Moro. These two have done great honor to the tribe. And met many spirits, while you haven't gain any wisdom, and still hate the white man even though the great chief Grant gave us land to call home. Running Elk and Strong Wolf, have fought along side other whites, including a black girl, a Hindu girl, and French boy. They helped us in our time of need, they didn't bother to help us when we didn't ask." Ashitaka bows to the chief in respect, and so he and San leaves the deiced to get their gang back together.

So they melted on Yakul, and to Jean, Nadia, Star and Marco for their the closest. 2 1/2 miles away they reach their destination sign it knocks on the door, and Nadia answers, and to her excitement: "Ashitaka, San! It's so good to see you!" She exclaims ashy hugs them then left that's them in. "Welcome welcome. What did you like tea?" Ashitaka give both his and, San's weapons to her and says: "Sure thank you."

As Ashitaka, San, Marco, Jean, Star sat at the dining table, Nadia fetches the tea. Marie was playing with, King and Yakul outside. As they drink their tea Marco says: "Its great to see you, two. But i take it, it's not just a visit." Ashitaka responds: "I'm afraid not. There's trouble in New York. A demon been killing people, and they've asked for the Magnificent 10 for help." Marco says: "Sounds like we're getting the band back together." They all nodded in agreement, so they gathered their cloths, weapons, and started to get Steven, Connie, Mabel, and Dipper.

They reach the circus, and asked Rose and the Crystal Gems if they could borrow Steven and Connie. At first they said no, but after hearing circumstances, so Steven and Connie are free to help their friends.

In Gravity Falls, Stan and Ford hears about what is terrorizing New York, so they decided to let Mabel and Dipper go. Ford says: "If you kill this creature can you save some of it's remains for me to study?" They agree and beging their journey to New York.

On the wyay they stopped at a town, Ashitaka and San are drinking in a bar, and overhearing other people. Old man: "There's been strange things happening in New York. They say theres a demon attacking people." A Mexican agrees with the old man and adds: "Si, a diablo has been on a rampage killing numero of Gringos." One cowboy disagreed with them: "Oh, thats a bunch of nonsens. Fairy tales, and children's stories. You starting become crack like a bunch of loons." They continue to argue about the belief of the demon.

Outside, Steven, Jean, and Dipper are walking back to the tavern Dipper notice, sparkes in a barn, they walked twords it, opens the door to see Doc. Brown and his Deloran time machine, from back to the future, working on his inventions turns to see the boys. Jean asks: "Hello. What's going on?" Doc. Brown covers the time machine with a turpent and says acting casually: "Nothing, nothing. It's a weather experiment." The trio of boys says at the same time: "Ho..." Steven says: "Well goon night sir." The boys leave the barn heading back to the tavern. Doc. Brown says in complete shock: "Great Scot!" Back to the future theme.


	13. The Big Apple

**I know I took a while, but with work and the holidays, you cant expect Rome to be build in a day.**

For three days and four nights the Magnificent 10, travel for New York. Finally they reach their destination. Steven says: "Wow! This is New York? It's amazing!" Jean not impressed for he luved here once, and says: "Neh. More things change the more they stay the same." The ten heroes and their animal companions including Marie continue their walk into the city, the big apple, the place so nice they named it twice.

On the way, crossing people, Lion startles everyone and he's not doing anything but minding his own business. But the people still screams in fear even though Lion's done nothing. Soon the local police made their apperence with no firearms only gabbles. Police officers 1: "You there! Stop! You can't have wild animals roaming the streets. These animals are dangerous they need to be put in cages or in the zoo." Nadia protest: "That's horrible! These animals haven't done anything wrong!" Ashitaka agrees: "Yes, Yakul, and the other animals arn't wild animals! They would nevee attack innocent people." Officer 2: "Sorry, but the law is the law. We must take them into custody and now you must come down to the police station." Officer 1 has a muzzle and tries to put the muzzle on the pink lion. Steven says: "Is that necessory?" The officer didn't answer but Lion growls. Connie says: "Your funeral." The officer puts the muzzle on, and Lion glares at the police officer.

At the police station, the few officers put Yakul in the stables for their horses, Waddles and King were given food acting like house pets, Lion was put in a cage and his muzzle removed.

In the suspect room, two police high officers, a holder man with grayish black mustache and hair nearly bald, Powers and his younger partner Trigger. Officer Powers: "My name is officer Powers, and this is my partner is officer Trigger. Do any of you kids have permission to have those animals?" Trigger adds standing over the desk: "Yeah, are just a bunch or rich kids, who bought exotic animals illegally? I know your type just 'cause you're rich you think yiu can buy you way into..." Powers interrupts Trigger by putting his hand on his partner's shoulder and says: "Down Trigger! Heel, heel!"

Ashitaka says: "No we're not rich, non of us are. But we're the Magnificent 10." Officer Powers: "You're the group of youths stealing from criminals to save the Chyenne land? No offense some of you are a bit younger than we were hoping. Sorry I hardly call you heroes." San asks: "What dose age have to do with anything?" Officer Powers: "Look when we 'hired' you we'ed expected you to br a bit...I-hu, how can I put this gently?" Nadia says: "Older?" Trigger answers: "Yes!" He exclaimed, then Officer Powers says: "Thank you for making it blunt Trigger. Look it's nothing personal, but its best you leave this to the grownups. Sorry for wasting your time by calling you here." As the heroes stood up with being insulted, and began to leave, Steven asks before he leaves: "Wait wait, do we get Lion and Yakul back?" Powers answers: "I'm sorry but no, I'm afraid but both animals are going to have to stay in the police station. Until we get clearence from the mayor, and until then you can stay at a local hotel." The heroes still leave the police station. Marie asks Nadia: "Nadia? Why is Lion and Yakul staying at the policd station?" Nadia says: "I don't know. Some people say they're dangerous but we know better." She said as she opens the door.

As the Magnificent 10, along with Marie, Waddles and King, walks down the New York streets, Yakul and Lion are forced to stay at the police station until they're given clearence from the mayor. Nadia says with disappointment: "Well this was a waist of time." Star says: "Well while we're here we can still search for the demon." They all agreed and began searching for the demon clues like tracks, broken tweegs etc...

Back at the police station, the guard removed the muzzle from to feed the giant pink cat, and feeds Yakul hay. Yakul ate his fill, and when Lion, finish the guard, tries to put the muzzle back on, only for Lion reaction is growling while glaring then roars and tries to claw the man. Officer 3: "Hey! Easy, there! I'm just doing my job!" But still Lion dosen't cooperate. Soon 4 more officers with just to hold him down while the fifth, fourth and third officers puts the muzzle, on him.

Meanwhile along the way to the hotel the Magnificent 10 spots a crime scene, they walk to it, and sees a person's body, like a skeleton, but with years old withered skin. Nadia says: "Oh, my goodness!" Connie adds: "So this is what the demon can do to its victoms?" Jean was so shocked he pucked in the corner in horror.

Then a woman yells: "Excuse me!" The Magnificent 10 turns to the sorce to see the woman, in her mid-twenties, with blond hair in a ponytail wearing a blue dress. Ashitaka asks: "Excuse me but who are you?" The woman answers: "Ho, I'm Ms. Electra, I'm a scientist, journalist for the local news. And I'm trying to find out about the mysterious deaths." Connie says: "You're a scientist?" Ms. Electra says: "Yes, and who are you?" San introduction herself and her husband: "I'm San and this is my husband Ashitaka." Steven continues the introductions: "I'm Steven! And this is my best friend Connie!" He exclaimed she blushed hearing best friend. Mabel introduced: "I'm Mabel, this is my twin brother Dipper. And this handsome fellow is Waddles!" Star continues the introductions too: "I'm Star Butterfly and this is my Best Amigo Marco!" Jean says: "I'm Jean and this is Nadia and Marie." Ms. Electra giggles a bit as they have colorful names then asks: "What are you doing here? Also where are your parents?" Ashitaka answers for all of them: "You see ma'ma we're the Magnificent 10, and to answer your question, my parents died in the American Civil War, and i was tooked in by the Chyenne. San was rised by wolves till I found her. Steven lives with his mother and care takers since his father died in the confederate army. Jean and Nadia live on their own, and they took Marie in after her parents died. Mabel and Dipper live with their great uncles, or Grunckles as they call them. Star and Marco live with Jean and Nadia. And we were called here by the police searching for the demon." Ms. Electra laughs a but then says: "So you're the Magnificent 10? I was expecting you to be a bit older." Star says: "Yeah we got that from the cops." Ms. Electra continues: "And you cannot believe this whole demon nonsense." Marie asks: "What you mean nonsense?" Ms. Electra answers: "Demons aee just myths and legends and religious. The only demons I believe in are inner demons." San says: "Well we've seen our share of gods, and spirits. But agree to disagree." A moment of silence till Ms. Electra says something: "Do any of you wish to come to my apartment? I'm sure I can make some space, and many of you seem to be polite." They all agree, but Marie, who hid behind Nadia for being shy.

They walled for a hour and a half till they reach their destination the apartment house. They walk in to see eleven children and the two parents who introduced themselves. The man: "Hi Ms. Elcrtra. I see you brought friends. Hello I'm Lynn Loud sr, and this Rita my wife. Let me introduction our kids. Kids line up!" The eleven children one boy and ten girls. The two eldest daughters are Lori, Leni and the third youngest Lola and she is a twin sister and all three are dressed as debutantes, Luna the third oldest daughter is dressed as a minstrel, the fourth oldest is Luan she is dressed as a harlequin for being a jokester, Lynn Jr she's named after her father but who is the athletic sibling and the fifth daughter is dressed as a cowboy, complete with spurs and six-shooter. Lucy the fourth young daughter is dressed as a voodoo lady, Lana the twin sister of Lola, but unlike her twin who is a princess, shes acts and is dressed as auto-gyro mechanic, Lisa the second youngest and is an inventor and is dress in a steam-punk fashion, and the youngest is a infant who can barely walk, named Lilly she is dress in a flowery dress. The middle child is a white haired boy named Lincoln whi wears a orange button shirt a with overalls. Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana and Lilly are blonds, while Lynn Jr, Luna, Luan and Lisa are brunets, as Lucy is black haired. They say their named from oldest to youngest Lori (17 years old), Leni (16 years old), Luna (15 years old), Luan (14 years old), Lynn jr (12 years old) Lincoln (11 years old) Lucy (8 years old), Lana and Lola (both 6 years old) Lisa (4 years old) and Lily (15 months old).

Jean asks: "So these are all your children?" The parents nodded yes. Mabel says: "Wow! You must've really wanted kids." Ashitaka says: "Must be a handful with all these kids." Rita: "True, be we manage, once you get kids of your own, ypu'll live and learn." Lynn Sr: "So what are your names? And just so you know we dont care what rise you are here you can be what ever even if people say rude things." The heroes introduce themselves and Luan says: "San? Well i hope you like eggs cause they'll be San-side-up, hahaha! Get it?" While some of the heroes giggle but the Loud Sibling groan. Lincoln believe us she has horrible jokes but we get by, and you can share our rooms if you want." Steven says: "Sure but we'll see Ms. Electra's room first." So they walk down the hallway to find Ms. Electra's room is a giant library. Jean yells: "Jumping parry-dogs! This is the biggest Library I've seen!" Connie, Dipper agrees. They wanted to read all night but its pass their bed times. They each slept in a different room.

Ashitaka and San sleeps with Lori and Leni's room. Leni: "You two will just totally love it here. So tell us about yourselves." Lori says: "Yeah like what literally your favorite pass time?" Ashitaka says: "Hunting animals for food and demons while honoring the animals i killed." San adds: "Well if you must know me and Ashitaka; I was raied by wolf spirits and he was raised by the Cheyenne. And we're married." Lori and Leni hold hands and gasp and says: "Married?!" Leni: "So wolf sprits? Dose that mean they run around all day? And Chyenne they must be great especially the boys." Both San and Ashitaka are confused. Lori says: "Forgive Leni. (Whisper) she's not the smartest member in the family that's Lisa's department."

In Laun and Luna, Jean and Nadia stay with them while Marie sleeps with Lily and Lisa's room. Luna speaks in a British accenst: "So you two like music? I've been trying to make some progress in music." Nadia asks: "Like what?" Luan says: "She be mussing the savage beast! Hahaha! Get it?" Luna groans and slaps herself. Luna says: "Do you two play any instruments?" Jean says: "I can play the Piano." Nadia says: "I can't play any she nods and so Luna gets her banjo, Jean on Piano, and Nadia on a empty jug, soon they begain to play. At first it sucks but then they began to get in sink.

In Lucy and Lynn Jr's room where Star and Marco, are spending the night. Lucy says: "I hear you Magnificent 10 are looking for a demon." Star says: "Yes!" Marco asks: "How did you know?" Lucy says: "A spirit toiled me. He looked like a man size lemer, he states he hates humans but one man name Wong or as he named hims as a per Stinky. Sigh." Lynn jr: "Don't mind Lucy, do any of you do sports?" Marco asks: "Dose Karate count?" Lynn Jr says: "Sure lets see who wins in a wrestlibg mach east vs west. LUCHA LYBRAI!" So Lynn jumps on her but Marco doges her attacks. Meanwhile Star asks Lucy: "So you can speak to spirits too?! Thats amazing so do I!" Lucy says with very little change in her tone. "We're gonna get along good. If only i had a heart. Sigh."

In Lincoln's room Steven and Connie. Steven asks: "So having ten sister is hard." Lincoln says: "Yeah but at least i'm never lonely and they sometimes get both in and out of situations. Even gave me advice when a girl who likes me even though she heres me sometimes but in a good or so i didn't think at first." Connie reads the picture books of Paco's Bill, and says: "Have to admit ive always admire these tall taled heroes." Steven reads about Paul Bunnon, and Lincoln reads ablut Zorro.

In Lilly and Lisa's room Marie ans Lilly are sleeping while as Lisa dose calculations on a chalkboard without making to much noise.

In Lola and Lana's room Mabel and Dipper are talking to the twin sisters. Mabel says: "So you two are twins? We're twins, we're all twins. What are the odds?" Lola agrees: "Yeah, and while we're at it may i borrow you Mable? And do you like dressing in princess dresses?" Mabel says: "Sure!" As the two began to dress and act like princess, Dipper says with disapovel: "Girls." lana agrees: "(Suffs) I know right? Wanna help me with my dad's waggon? Or as we call it Wagzilla." He agrees and so they head down the shed. Meanwhile Waddles and King are with the Loud pets the dog Chariles, the cat Cliff, and the hamster Geo, and bird Walt. Chariles (the voice of Seth MacFarlane), Cliff (voice of Will Smith), Geo (Voice of David Spade) and Walt (voice by Harland Williams). The animals ate their feed but before they could talk they deiced to talk in the morning.

Ms. Elctra was writing about the demon attacks by stating is fake, but some of the heroes might disagree with her. But the title of the news is called "Attacks are they supernatural or coincidence?" She finished it and now goes to sleep.


	14. Demon hunters follow its trail

**I know this story's been a while but you'll love the characters in it. If you have any ideas of what characters they should meet let me know. It dosen't have to be Cartoonnetwork, Disney changel, Nickoldion, it can be anime too.**

The next day after waking up, the Magnificent 10 began to search for the demon, Ms. Elctra exclaims as she puts on her hate and rushing out of the house: "Wait! Wait." They stopped and turned around to see her following them. "Sorry I'm late, I just needed to get my photographer." Ashitaka is conserned for the city woman's, she's not like the girls or woman in their group, so ne says: "Hu...Ms. Electra, no offense but why are you coming along? This is possible dangerous." Ms Elctra pants catching her breath till she finally has enough to breath then answers: "I, wish to help you solve this demon mystery, and to prove this is just a small group of criminals and not a demon." Before Dipper could say anything he begins to move around, Steven asks: "Dipper, are you alright?" Dipper answers: "Ha! It feels like somethings around in my cloths!" As he continues to move around till a frog pops out of his neck collar. Mabel says: "Ho...he's adorable. You must've made a new friend." Dipper says: "No I haven't. But where did this frog came from."

Lana standing outside of the door yells: "Hey! Has anyone seen Hops? He's my pet frog!" She turns to Dipper who's holing on to hops by the left back leg and says: "I think, I found him." So, she walks to the heroes, and takes her personal pet and says to Dipper: "Thank you Dip." She turns, around back to the house, then the heroes begin their hunt for the demon.

They followed the trail, of the creature's path destruction into a slaughterhouse, Nadia refuses to enter for vegetarian reasons and love of animals beliefs, so only Ashitaka, Ms. Electra, and San went in while the others staied outside, where they found 5 already dead cows were rotting, falling of the bone and not in the good way, it was sliding off the bones and has maggots on it, the bones themselves were brittle. Ms. Electra takes a picture of the cows and says: "This, isn't some group of hoodlums. This is bigger than we thought." Ashitaka and San nod in agreement, then Ashitaka looks around and notice a odd thing, it looks like a wiggling worm the size of a bratwurst and a foot long.

Ashitaka says: "I think I found something. It's a clue." Before he could touch it, San stops him and says: "Wait! There's no telling what it is or what it can do." Ms. Electra kneels down using some tongs and picks up the clue and puts it, in a wooden box, that began to rot the wood, so she puts it into a metal drum. Ms. Electra says: "I've never seen anything like this is before." San adds: "You're right. What is this thing?" Ms. Electra answers: "I don't know but Lisa can help."

The heroes and journalist returns to the Loud house, where they present the clue to Lisa. Lisa says: "This is a peculiar specimen. And you want me to do some test?" Jean answers: "Yes. Can you give us any ideas of what it is?" So Lisa, Jean, Connie, and Dipper wearing lab coats, goggles, and gloves, began to study the unknown slimy specimen. Connie using a knife cuts off the tip of the clue places it under a microscope where Lisa sees it. It was still moving, as if it was alive, Lisa says: "Fascinating. This unknown specimen is almost like a living creature that was attached to another." Connie says: "So it's like a piece with a will of it own? Similar to when a worm is split into two pieces they become individuals." Lisa replies: "Precisely." Jean and Dipper using chemicals see what happens when the clue's inner substance. So Jean uses a syringe to draws some fluid as Dipper holds a lab jar of blue chemicals, so when Jean adds a drop to it, it sends the two boys flying out of the room. The rest of the Loud siblings, the Magnificent 10, and Ms. Electra gasp when they saw Dipper and Jean were sent flying into the hallway wall. They groan till Jean says: "We're ok." Dipper agrees: "Yeah, a couple of scrapes and bruses never killed anyone." So the two went back in after removing their goggles to see. There was still fluid in the syringe so Connie picks up a lab mouse and Lisa introduced the mouse to the mouse as Connie puts the mouse down, and Dipper pulls out a pocket-watch. Jean says: "Now, where the fluid will either causes paralysis, or death." The mouse dies and it disintegrates into a skeleton the flesh pilled off bones of said mouse. The four say in unison: "Unbelievable."

Soon after the four young scientist step out of Lisa's room, and turns to the Ms. Electra and the rest of Magnificent 10. Lisa says: "We've done some testing and analyzing. This specimen its like a living organism that was attached to a much larger organism." Connie continues with their theory: "Similar to an octopus, or starfish's limbs. But those limbs grow back, and a Starfish's limb grows a new body." Jean adds: "But it's also kinda like a lizard losing tail, but the tail dies over time, this specimen is still alive." Dipper finishes: "Kinda like a organism, that became its own individual similar that of a worm. So this sample fell off for the body could no longer support it." Star asks: "Is that all you've, found about it? Lisa continues: "That's not all, it's also like a virus. It kills what ever it comes into contact with, from organic, such as plants, animals, humans to inorganic like stone, and wood, but metal's the only substance it cannot destroy." They were shocked to hear that the demon is a walking plauge that can destroy many things but not metal. Soon they returned to the streets for the demon's trail.

They head for a store called Gar's bodega, the stores own/founder is Mr. Gar a muscular who has a mustache, wearing a suit, and tie, and has sunglasses. He stood in front of his store with his arms folded and looking seriously, as the Magnificent 10 and Ms. Electra walk up to him. Ms. Electra says: "Hello Mr. Gar, how's the store going?" Mr. Gar answers: "It's going fine. So why's the local journalist scouting around my store? Follow up who your new friends?" Ms. Elctra replies: "These are the famous Magnificent 10 and we're searching for the truth about this demon rumor that's been talking all over the city if not three states." Mr. Har says: "You mean that terrorizing everyone?" The heroes replies in unison: "Yes!" Mr. Gar says: "I haven't see it personally. But it broke into my store! And...C-C-Carol's fitness lodge, and other businesses." He hesitated to speak of the woman's name, but besides that they look to see the store, and other business almost destroyed. Before Ms. Electra could say anything a large box falls from the sky. Then bursting out of the box comes, two half human, half steam-powered-robots.

One was a male named Darel, a gattling-gunned armd, one eyed, cyborg with his brain in a jar above his head, and is wearing western cloths. Darel says: "How'd ya'll! Names Darel of Boxman inc."

The second one was a female cyborg and shape who has human hands and feet, that soon transforms into buzzsaws, and she spinds in a circle and says: "And Shannon, here to slice and dice!"

The Magnificent 10 were shocked to see that then stood in fighting stance but Ms. Electra stops them and says: "That won't be necessary. Gar's employees will take it from here." They were confused even more. Dipper asks: "What the heck is going on?" Mr. Gar answers: "Those two are Lord Boxman's so called children. They're half human and half machine. I'll explain later. Radiclues, Enid, K.O get out here now!" Then coming out of the store are three youths.

The first one is Radicles to some they call him Rad to short, he's a muscular young man in his early 20's, he wears a torn cut off shirt showing his abs, and wearing pants, and boots. He says: "Well looks like Boxman's still using his tin cans for his dirty work."

The second one is a teenage girl, she has harl pink hair wearing a cut off shirt showing her stomach and has shorts on and wearing boots. She's a skilled ninja in hand-to-hand combat and is an Illinois, her named Enid. Enid says: "Well he's sending his easy and medium level robots."

The third and final one is young boy at the age of 10 years old, with tall black spikey hair, wearing a red bandanna and short pants, a white tank top, and blue vest. His names K.O. The boy says: "Still easy to beat and send them back to the scrap heap."

The three employees fought the two robots. Enid vs. Shannon, the young ninja dodges all the buzzsaw blades she spinds back then delivers punches Shannon in the face, sending her flying in the air, and Enid jumps into the air and delivers multiple kicks to her then massive kick sending Shannon slamming down.

Rad and K.O vs. Deral. The steam cyborg fires him machine gun arms at the two employees, Rad picks a large piece of metal to use as a shield. Rad says: "K.O, I got him distracted. Go around Deral you take him behind, I'll take him in the front. He'll never see it coming!" So K.O rushes to get behind Deral while was still shooting, his only eye lacks depth perceptions so when K.O was behind him Rad peaks to see K.O giving the signal so both charge foward as Deral moves backward into the young boy who gives the robit a power punch and Ran right uppercut Deral high and lands on the ground broken.

After the battle Jean exclaiming asks: "What the heck's going on?!" The others were just as in agreement all but Ms. Electra who answers the question: "Ho, I should have said about Gar's bodaga is the battlefield for Lord Boxman's business. We didn't known about his grave digging, until three weeks ago where he began building his steam monstrosities with human flesh."

Nadia says: "Mixing human flesh with metal? That's insanity!" Mabel asks: "Why do such a thing?" Mr. Gar answers: "In the beginning he was building parts, tools, weapons to other places, countries he even soild weapons to the confederate army." Ms. Electra continues: "After the war, his profit went down, so he began to build robots, he made them so they can destroy Gar's plaza to expand his company's empire." Mr. Gar continues: "He try to buy our businesses and homes legally. But we refused, and so we fought for our homes and businesses, and lively hood." Ms. Electra also continues: "Soon we gathered enough money to keep our lives. After that, he became a sore loser, and build a mechanize soldiers. But they were standard robots, only knows simple commands up, down, left, right and shoot and stop shooting. But they couldn't think so we fought back and won. We defeated him and his army." Mr. Gar finishes: "After that defeat, he began digging graves for parts, to make his boi-robot children. Each metal or organic part replaced, all but the brains."

San asks: "Why haven't you stopped him?" Marco adds: "Yeah, he can't be that strong." Mr. Gar answers again: "We settled this on a truce, that if he can defeat my employees, he can destroy the store and everything else. But so long as my empolyees defeat his, he'll attack one or twice a day, of his choosing of said date." They nodded in agreement of the truce they may not like it but they understand the truce. Mr. Gar continues: "If you want more, about this demon thing, askd from my employees. You can even asks C-C-Carol." He hesitated again to speak the woman's name for only a few know he has a crush on the youngest member of the store mother. Then a woman's voice says: "Hey Gar!" They turn to see Carol, she's a tan skinned, bloned hair woman wearing a purple shirt, and pants, white shoes and red bandanna and gloves. Mr. Gar was frighten of her but in a bashful guy loves girl but cannot speak the words kinda way. Mr. Gar simply says: "Ho...uh...Morning Carol." She walks into her fitness building teach people kung fu and yoga.

The Magnificent 10 and Ms. Electra enter the store, they see Enid reading the newspaper. Ms. Electra says: "Good, mprning Enid." Enid replies: "Ho, hey Electra. Why are you hear? Follow up who your new friends?" Ashitaka answers: "We're the Magnificent 10. I'm Ashitaka, and this is my wife San." Steven adds: "I'm Steven, and this is my best friend Connie." Mabel continues: "I'm Mabel, and this is my twin brother Dipper." Marco ends the introductions: "And I'm Marco, this is Star."

K.O overheard them and rushes to meet the Magnificent 10. K.O exclaims: "You're The Magnificent 10?! I have all your wanted posters, I'm a big fan!" Star says: "You're a fan of ours?" Then Rad steps in rubbing K.O's head, and says: "Don't mind him, he's bit of a fan boy." Ashitaka asks: "Really?" Rad continues: "Yeah, like he said, he's got the wanted posters of you guys, and pictures of union, confederate heroes, and other kinds of heroes. He wants to become one himself, a hero someday." Mabel says: "That sounds cool." Dipper on the other hand didn't believe his intentions, and says: "Let me guess what kind of hero; a big ego, idiot, seeking attention from others." Enid responds in a dull tone: "No. K.O isn't like that. He wants to be a great hero to help people, but not for a key to the city, or statue in his honor, or even a thank you. He dose it for it's the right thing to do." The Magnificent 10 understood and nodded in agreement.

San asks: "So where's _, this incident of where the demon attacked?" K.O says: "I'll show you!" So he leads the heroes and journalist to the back where it broke in. It broke through solid concrete, and metal pipes, from the floor. Ashitaka and Marco searches around for some clues. K.O_ ask: "So what do you think destroyed this area? No way it was Lord Boxman's machanize children. This must've been something else." Ashitaka picks up a handful of the broken floor. Ashitaka says: "Mmm...the floor's material is brittle even the stone's falling apart." He stated as it crumbles in his hand into dust. Marco adds: "And look at the size of the, hole. Whatever it was it had to be huge."

Then a new voice a says: "It's true." That shocked some of the heroes, Mabel screamed and jumps into her brother's arms, but Ms. Electra wasn't frighten, being with Lucy over time she gets use to it. They turn to see a young girl, K.O says: "Hey everyone this is my friend Dendy." Dendy is the same hight as K.O she has short strighten hair and is wearing a yellow dress, and blue rain boots, she wears glasses so she can see. Star asks: "So why are you here?" Dendy adjust her glasses and answers: "Two reasons, 1; Is to see if what K.O said is true, the Magnificent 10 is in the, city. Me and K.O are huge fans of your work. I've heard the stories about you, and if it's true being raised by wolves must be fascinating to say the least." Star says: "Wow, our fan club keeps getting bigger." Mabel agrees: "Sooner or later we'll just beat our fans off with a stick just to get them to leave us alone."

Dendy continues: "And to see, the hole this socalled demon made." From her backpack she pulls out a microscope and a pinch of the material from the hole and analyze it. Onto a molecule level the stone's cells are introduced to a substance similar to how a blood cell is introduced to a cold virus, the stone's cells are being destroyed that causes the stone to become brittle. Dendy says: "It would appear the structure of the stone floorboard was introduced, to an unknown substance, that when in contact can destroy anything on a molecule level, weather it be organic or inorganic." Some of the heroes besides Jean we're confused to what Dendy said so she simplifies: "Mainly what ever it was, that broke through the floor is a living breathing cause of destruction. Not something man-made." The heroes says in unison: "Ho..." They understood what she said. Ashitaka says: "Well this is for certain; this demon hunt hasn't ended. It's just beginning." So Ms. Electra takes a picture of the hole, that'll be on the frontline of the newspaper tomorrow.

 **Sorry it's been a while on this one, but I'm doing this and curse of the sea dragon of the east one chapter at a time. If you have any ideas, or wants to add to this story please leave it in either the reviews or PM.**


	15. Nightmares and visions and clues

**This the lastest one, and to be honest this one barely has the Magnificent in this one. It's one of those moments where we look at other characters and what they're doing like in the "Avatar the Last airbender Zuko alone" episode.**

 **Also wait a bit longer I will continue the Httyd and Transformers story soon. And wait till Race around the edge for when Dagger escapes you're going to love what he says to Arachnid when she's cought in that insecticon trap. I know spoiler alter but still.**

 **And wait till you see the next chapter of the sea dragon of the east.**

After the news paper was printed, everyone in New York read it. So people thought it was just the media going at it, but others feared for their loved ones. In fact Marie the sidekick to the Magnificent 10 is starting to devolpe nightmares.

In one night, Marie slept, and in her dreams she was plaing with, her friends, the Magnificent 10, and the Loud siblings and their animal companions. The sky was blue having different shapes in the clouds, flowers of all colors even ones never thought of. Everyone was laughing, playing in the flowery grass, except for Lucy who writes poam, and Lisa learning science from the environment. Then the sky turned dark black, the grass into wiggling worm, and her friends turned into dust and fad into the wind. Dream Marie: "Jean! Nadia! Ashitaka! San! Steven! Connie! Mabel, Dipper! Star! Marco!" None of her friends answered, then coming out of the ground a monster made out of the worms like creatures, with red glowing eyes, she screams, and runs away from it. But she can't out run it, she turns to, see it getting closer and it opens it's mouth about to swallow her, till she wakes up, screaming and crying in her bed, deranged in tears and sweat (yeah right, sweat).

Jean and Nadia came in, Lisa and Lily's room to see, both Marie and Lily crying, Lisa had ear buds incase Liky cried in her sleep. So Jean takes Lily in his arms and rocks her back to sleep and he says to her: "It's alright Lily go, back to sleep." He still rocks her gentaly till, she fell back to sleep.

Nadia comforts Marie and asks her: "It's alright Marie. What happened?" Marie berries her face in Nadia's chest, sobs and says what she saw in her nightmare: "Nadia I, was so scared! I dreamt I saw the demon, I try running from it but I couldn't!" Nadia says as she rubs Marie's hair gentaly: "It's alright Marie. It was, only a nightmare. So Nadia picks up Marie and carries her back to her and Jean's room.

The next day Ms. Electra's newspaper came out, Marie can barely read, so she only judges by pictures. Now she's twice as afraid, and wants to know the fear that plagues her dreams. So Marie says to Ms. Electra: "Uh... Ms. Electra?" She pulls on Ms. Electra's skirt long skirt, gaining her attention. "Can I come with you? In search for the demon, I mean." Ms. Electra answers kneeling down to her level: "Alright. You can be my assistant writing down what we've uncovered. And you must be on your best behavior and only speak when spoken to not interrupting other people's conversations." Marie understood and is given a small slipsheet of multiple papers, and a pencil.

So they hit the streets, so far the demon attack a lot of places, but churches, temples, and synagogs, and houses with crucifixes, Buddha statues, or any religious symbols and objects remained unharmed. Ms. Electra wondered for a moment, Marie asks: "What's wrong Ms. Electra?" Ms. Electra answers: "I just wondering, we've seen numerous of places attacked, but anywhere that is a place of worship like a temple, church, and synagogue and some houses remained untouched. But why?" Marie comes up with an answers: "Maby the monster, can't go into those places for they're protected by holy things." Ms. Electra thought about it, at first, she though, not possible but each different place of worship and house each had a crucifix, Buddha statue, etc... so Ms. Electra: "You may have a point Marie." So Marie writes down, how to keep the demon at bay while Ms. Electra takes pictures of the places both attacked and safe.

That night Marie, slept with Jean and Nadia's room. Marie is having another nightmare, it's the same, but a different version. This time, the worms took the from of a giant snake with multiple rolls of teeth like a shark, she tries to run again only to be wrapped in its snake coils. Dream Marie screams for help: "Mama! Papa!" But no, answer even from her deceased parents, the beast opens its mouth and strikes to eat her, but she wakes up in the nick of time.

Marie wakes up, this time Jean comfort her. He says to her: "It's alright, Marie the nightmare over." Marie still cries into Jean's shirt, so Marie slept between Jean and Nadia.

Each time Ms. Electra and Marie followed the demon's path of destruction, Marie's nightmares grew worse, each form different if not worse than the last. Jean and Nadia been thinking Marie needs to stay away from Ms. Electra's work of following the demon's trail, but Ashitaka disagrees.

So Nadia, Jean, Ashitaka and Ms. Electra sat dowing waiting for Marie, returing from grocery shopping.

After returing, with Lori, and Rita, Marie walks into the living room, seeing three of her friends and Ms. Electra consern look on her face. Jean says: "Marie, me and Nadia are getting worried these nightmares are getting out of control." Nadia adds: "We love you and want to help you with your nightmares." Ms. Electra says: "Marie I didn't know that thie demon nonsense was giving you nightmares." Marie protest: "But I must follow the demon's trail!" Nadia asks: "But why? You know it's giving you nightmares." Ashitaka sat in his chair, with his arms folded and answers: "I don't expect you two, to understand. In her mind, she needs to face her fears."

Ms. Electra says to help Marie: "Listen Marie, this demon, that haunts you in your dreams, is nothing more but a figment of your imagination. Sure we're tacking something causing all this chaos but that's different from what's in your mind. But I feel, Jean and Nadia are right, this is too dangerous and scary for you." But Marie still persistent replies: "No! I must help find and stop the demon! (Sobbing) If I can't prove myself to be brave, I'll call myself a coward." She cries a bit, as Ashitaka stands up and kneels to Marie's level giving her a hug and says to her: "Marie, no one here thinks you're a coward. Fear is a natural response. Even I get scared but I don't let my fears control me. But facing your fears won't make you brave. But if you close your mind, see what hides behind a mask, you'll see there's nothing to fear, but fear it's self." Marie still couldn't fully understood the wisdom, but got the basics of it, and is surprised to find out that even Ashitaka was afraid.

The next day another resant attack in China town, so Marie and Ms. Electra, visits the home of a Chinese family, luckily no one was hurt or killed, there for questioning is a Chinese woman wearing a Chinese rob explaining to the police and Ms. Electra of what happened last night. Ms. Electra asks the Chinese wife: "So you saw the demon?" The woman replies: "Yes. We having dinner, then coming out, of floor, a beast, it was like the great dragon, made out of worms." In Marie's mind she pictures it in her mind and saw it was like a four legged winged beast with a snake tongue, and breathing fire, it terrified her. The Chinese woman continues: "It just burst through the floorboard. It was so scary, and smelled like a rotting corpse." Ms. Electra wondered that so she looks down into the hole, to find clues but this time there no trace this time other than the path of destruction.

That night Marie's latest nightmares feels so real, where the Magnificent 10, and Loud Family were at a city meeting discussing about the demon. After the meeting an earthquake happens Rita holding on to the baby carriage with Lily inside it. As Rita slips, and Lily cries as the carriage falls down the steps leading up to the town hall, Marie reacts in time and saves Lily by pulling her out in the nick of time. Then the monster burst out of the stone ground, this time the demon was made outnof fire.

In reality Marie was face first into a bowl of oatmeal. Marie: "Marie! Likw wake up!" Marie wakes up but barely keeping her eyes open. "Lincoln, you were suppose to keep an eye on her." Lincoln replies: "I did, but I thought this way she eat a little, sleep a little." Lori interrupts him: "Literally drown a little." Lincoln replies: "It was a shallow bowl, and however heard of drowning in oatmeal?" Luan jokes: "Better drowning in oatmeal than no-meal. Hahaha! Get it?" While everyone groans Lori turns back to Marie and says: "Marie, these nightmares are literally getting worse every night. And we, know you think, that everyone think you're a coward." Marie nods, in understanding till Lisa says: "Marie fear, is a natural responds. It's where the rational part of your brain signaling giving you two options is to weather stay or run." Marie somewhat understood what Lisa said, but it's hard to understand what the scientific terms of what she means. Lucy appears behind them scaring Lori, Lincoln, Lisa, and Marie. Lucy: "Also dispite Lisa's disbeliefs in it being a demon, we've agreed it's dangerous." Lisa adds: "So we put aside our differences and so we pulled in all of our resources, and I've embraced the basement floors with ferrum number 26, street name: Iron." Lucy adds: "And I placed voodoo charms all over the our home, and put a crucifix on the front door and a Shiva statue at the back door. Nothing's getting in." They understood and knew they're safe.

Later that day Marie and Ms. Electra discover another attack, Ms. Electra was in shock, she says: "Ho my, goodness!" Marie asks: "Someone you knew?" Ms. Electra replies: "Yes, a Scotish friend of mine. We've called him Scotsman. He lives here, with his family and owns his own store." So both enter the store hoping to find survivors clues. Then they heard something moving in the wreckage, Marie was scard she says in frighting way: "Ho, no! It's-it's the monster!"

But it wasn't the demon, it was the Scotsman he was a strong upper body, wearing a white shirt, a kelt with a cat's face around his kelt like a belt, and a cannon for a right leg, and he was bold on the top of his head but the sode he has redish-orange hair fashined into a pony tail and has mustache. The Scotsman says: "Back for, more is that Devil?!"

Ms. Electra is happy to see her friend, alive, she rushes to him and hugs him and says: "Scotsman, you're alive!" The Scotsman breaks the hug and asks: "What else would I be?" Marie asks: "Dead?" The Scotsman man laughs and says: "Hahaha! Not likely lassie." He then walks to hole as he continues. "It'll take a lot more than that ol' bangee to send me off to the pearly gates." Ms. Electra stand next to him, and asks: "So you saw, the demon?" The Scotsman replies: "Aye. It came right through the floorboard, like Nessy herself. Breaking the surface of Loch Ness! Nothing but, scales, fins, teeth, and eyes glowing like the fires of the black pit." Marie pictures the demon in her mind of what Scotsman stated of stated.

Scotsman continues: "True, it was a nasty beastie. But nothing, me nor me daughters couldn't handle." Marie questions: "Your daughters?" Scotsman continues again: "Yes. And I lost my leg during the battle Gettysburg, I was down but not out. I replaced my leg with a cannon. Speaking of, we fought the blasted thing including using my cannon but fire-arms had no affect on it, so my eldest threw me ancestral sword." Marie asks: "You, used a sword? How did it not break?" Scotsman answers: "Wee lass, it had one, thing that over grown troll didn't count on. Celtic ruins on the blade." He shows his sword with the Celtic ruins from the handle to tip of the blade. "My father had, as did his father, and his auntie, and her uncle etc... I even used this during the Civil War for America fighting for the Union. I'd rather fight so all men, regarless of the color of their skin shouldn't be slaves. But I did respect the Confederate soldiers who fought for state rights, so I respect and honor them.

Ms. Electra says getting back on track: "We're getting off subject. So where's demon?" Scotsman answers: "After plunged my saord in it, it shriked like crazy. It charged out, and I notice something, like a leg. It was covered in fur and that was it." He, points to the dorection of where, the creatire charged out.

So Marie and Ms. Electra followed the trail, and saw, in the path of destruction, was a trail of blood and a footprint. Ms. Electra kneels down to see the footprint, and says: "That's odd. A hoove-print. It looks like a pig's print but bigger. Marie, get one of the officers, and tell them we need to make a cast." Marie nods yes, and goes to the police officers.

Soon after the, news spreads like wild fire, Ms. Electra and Marie were even in the mayor's office. The mayor was called Dewey, a suit wearing man, who is sweating so much he needs to let the window open to beat the head. As the journalist and her assistant entered the room. Mayor Dewey says: "Ah, Ms. Electra good morning." Ms. Electra replies: "Good morning indeed mr. Mayor. We have new evidence, regarding to the demon." Mayor Dewey says: "Please don't say that, word. I can't keep trying to calm the people about this demon nonsense. I'm going down in history as the mayor, who let NY get sucked down into the tenth level of...heck." He censored himself in front of Marie as he whipes the sweat off his brow with a pocket handkerchief.

Ms. Electra says: "Well, rest your head we found clues protecting to the creature." Mayor Dewey was reluctant to hear that, that's the frist good news in a long time, and replies: "Ho, thank heavens." So the Journalist shows the evidence, the first one was the worm appendage, and hoove print cast, and lastly the crumbled material that shows what came incontect of said creature. At first Dewey was confused about the last one, but the first two he understood, and gave both Ms. Electra and Marie's friends of the Magnificent 10 all the recourse they need to capture the demon and discover its true identity.

 **Boy this was a long one, but I had setbacks mainly playing the new Jurassic world evolution game. It's addictive, but wait till you see the next chapter we're getting close, and It'll be a long one and I may have fun on it. While the rest been small the next one will be huge. Or it'll be in my opinion.**

 **Please leave reviews, ideas, etc...**


	16. The demon and druids

**Don't worry I still plan on continuing thr httyd and Transformers series, but just wait ok. Especially the guy who keeps asking me. I'm not saying you drive me crazy, no, it just these things can't be rushed, Rome wasn't build in a day, if it was than life be easy.**

 **So this next chapter, chaos is growing, with a demon on the lose you can imagine how people would react. If you watched "American tale, the monster of Manhattan", you saw how the mice reacted, so imagine that, but they don't go for trinkets to protect them, they're willing to turn on thier government who failed to protect them.**

 **Also in the early series, I wasn't the best I was sticking to the show, I didn't think outside the box.**

 **Lastly there's a historical guest star in the chapter, here's a few hints; "His father bought his way out of joining the civil war of America, he wears glasses, and has rust redish hair, he's fought in the Spanish American war and he's the 26th president of the U.S.A. Also I forgot to add the month in the M10 JTTMI, it was June and they spend a few weeks on the Mysterious Island. And it was July in the M10: COTSD.**

 **Lastly I don't own the shows and movies the characters are from.**

Date April 5 1876, as the Magnificent 10 were right on the demon's trail of destruction, many people started to question the state government, the police, and the mayor if they could protect.

So mayor Dewey makes a public announcement, to the people at the city hall. As the the crowd of people shouted all at once, Mayor Dewey says: "People calm down! As you and I know, this so called 'demon', is nothing more bunch of hoodlums, making some misjife." Many protestors were angery, one protestor from Ireland says: "I came to America to start, my life all over, not to be attack by some monster!" Another protester, a woman yells: "I'm scared for my children! I can't let them go to school alone!"

More and more shouted and yell anger, some people even began to throw rotten fruits, vegetables, and othe objects. One actually hits Dewey in the head, so the bodyguards covered. Outside of the crowd, in the back are four hooded individuals one being 6'8 ft tall.

Hooded figure 1 says with a male's voice: "It's working. All is going according to plan." Second hooded figures also with a man's voice agrees: "Indeed, the wholr city is in an uproar." The third hooded figure says with a female voice: "Soon, they'll turn on the state government, that failed to protect them." The last hooded figure that 6'8 ft tall also has a female voice says: "The city is a powder keg, waiting to explode. All we need to do, is light the fuse." The first hooded figure says: "Time to start; phase 3." So the hooded figures slip into a dark alley, falling into the shadows.

As the mob continues to yell, in anger, a gun shot's fired in the air. The crowd turn to see the Scotsman and a dark skinned old Asian woman named Nana Gunga. The Scotsman says: "Alright you bunch of babies! Quite your whining a listen up!" Nana Gunga says to Scotsman: "Thank you." Scotsman replies: "No problem lassie."

So Nana Gunga walks through the crowd up to the steps of city hall, she walks up 5 steps away from Dewey, she turns around and says to the crowd: "People, I know you're afraid. But yelling and throwing random things at, the mayor who's doing is job with limited resources. I know I'm running for mayor myself, but I'm still human and I don't play dirty, I want to win the election fair and square. So till then, Dewey is still trying his best, so go home."

As the crowd disburst, Nana Gunga turns to Dewey whose sitting on one of the steps so she walks to him then sit next to him. Dewey says: "(Sighs) Thank you, for a moment or two I thought I was going get eaten alive." Nana Gunga: "It's alright. Just because we're political rivals, but that dosen't mean we still can't be friends. I mean you come to my family's restaurant every now and again." Dewey nods in agreement and says: "It's true. I just hope these youths known as the Magnificent 10 can stop this madness." Nana Gunga puts her hand on his shoulder and says: "They will."

Speaking of the Magnificent 10, who're still searching for the demon. Marie was still having nightmares and could barely stay awake. At time passes the M10 were at a loss, Dipper began to use a picture graph out of newspapers and places them on the wall, using a few strings to connect the rampage, and meanings. Dipper rubs his chin, trying to crack this code. Dipper speaking his mind: "There must be a pattern, or reason why it's destruction. How's it entering through the floorboard and leave without being seen?" He chews on his pen, till he bites the lid off, and spills ink in his mouth, so he gags on the ink then spits it out.

Soon Mabel walks in the room bringing in cups of tea, and says: "Hey bro-bro, I brought some tea!" She sets the tea, on the table and Dipper turns from his picture graph and says: "Thanks Mabel, I need something to, get the teast of ink, out of my mouth." So he sips some tea, Mabel turns to see the graph, and asks: "So Dipper, what's with all the newspapers clips?" Dipper answers: "I'm trying to figure out, how the demon keeps attacking a disapear. I know there's a pattern in it." The twins try to figure it out, then Steven comes in and says: "Guys, there's a meeting happening down stares."

Steven, Mabel and Dipper walk down stares, they look to see the rest of their friends, the loud family, and Ms. Electra, sat in the living room. Lynn Sr says: "Dipper, Mabel glad you could join us." As Dipper and his friend and sister enter the room then sit, he asks: "What is this about?"

Before anyone could answer a knock on the door was heard. Lori gets up from her chair and walks to the door, she then open it. Standing outside is Nana Gunga, as well as Mr. Gar, Carol, K.O., Enid, and Rad. Lori says: "Hey guys. Come on in." So they enter, Rita says: "Hey, Nana Gunga, Mr. Gar, Carol, K.O., Enid, and Radicles. We're glad to see you and that you came." Dipper asks again: "Can someone, please explain to me, whats going on?"

Lisa says as she adjusts her glasses: "We're here to disccus about the so-called demon, we think this path of destruction isn't random attacks, that there's a reason behind it." They all wonder about this. Dipper snapes his fingers, and says: "Wait here! I've got something in my room." So he rushes upstairs, and enters his room, gathers all the pictures on his graph and brings them down.

He returns and places the pictures on the table and says: "These are the places, where the demon attacked. But there must be a reason." Enid questions: "A reason for its attack?" Dipper continues: "Not only that. But the creature is huge, so how can it attack and disappear over night?" They looked through the pictures trying to find answers. Leni exclaims: "Ho my Gosh!" Lincoln asks: "What is it?!" Leni answers: "The store next to the attacked building, I go there to get a great deal on yarn and shoes!" They all groan and went back looking Through the newspaper to see what they have in common.

They still looked till Rad says: "I got it!" They all but Enid, and Lucy were excited to hear what Rad had to say. "What if, the demon shunk in size and grew back to its larger size once it was under the buildings?" They groan again after hearing that. Enid says: "Rad that's pretty dumb even for you. Besides not all the buildings had holes for ways to get under the floorboards."

Soon a heated argument began to rose, until Mr. Gar says: "Wait I got it!" Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Mr. Gar to listen, and as he continues. "The buildings aren't coincidence, the buildings are connected. Back in my school-boy days, my friends and I use to play hide-n-seek, in the old tunnels that were used during the American Revolution." They all looked realised it too, there were tunnels all over New York, that's when Lisa brought in two maps of New York, the first one was the city surface, the second on was the tunnel maps.

Lisa then picks up all three maps, and adds a lamp under them, the glow shows the maps connected, and she marks the places where the demon attacked. Everyone sees it, and are amazed by, it. Rita says: "Wow! We've, cracked the code." Ashitaka adds: "That's right. So this is how a large monster can attack buildings underneath and disappear withoit a drace, except the destruction it made." Nana Gunga says: "Not only that, but some tunnels were turn into subway tunnels." Star asks: "What's a subway?" Lisa answers: "A subway is a subterranean locomotive transportation, street name; train."

San asks: "What happend to it?" Carol answers: "Do, to the budget issues some of them were abandon." Mabel asks: "Buget issues? Who wouldn't want to ride in an underground train?" Enid with her arms crossed, and standing up answers: "Yeah, not a lot of, people care to use a metal tube underground. Some people choose to take carage or horseback."

Ashitaka looks through the map and most resent place of destruction. There's one in China town. Ashitaka says: "Ok, we'll head to China town, it where the demon has it most resent attack, we should enter the hole where it came in." Lincoln says: "While we're at it, we need weapons maybe Lisa's science and Lucy's voodoo, we can find the demon in no time." He said with enthusiasm whiles Rita, Lynn Sr, Carol, Mr. Gar and, Ms Electra thinks it's too dangerous. Lynn Sr says: "Absolutely not, we should let the police handle this." Ms. Electra says: "He's right, they've been searching for the so call demon. Now we have clues to its where abouts they'll send everything they've got." Nana Gunga agrees: "Yes. The local police will listen to us, the loyal citizens."

So Rita, Lynn Sr, Mr. Gar, Carol, Ms. Electra and Nana Gunga carries the picture graph and carries it to the police station for help. The Loud siblings, K.O., and his friends as well as the Magnificent 10 thought other wise. Ashitaka says: "The police cannot stop the demon." Lori agrees: "Yeah, and even if we gave them the facts and tried to help them out, they'll literally just turn us down."

Lana adds: "I know, I toiled the police of the thief who stole bread and othe things from a store, they try to find him, even fixed their wagons and they turn me down. Jerks." She explained with a mutter at the end of her sentence. San says: "Then we'll just have to find the demon ourselves." Everyone noded in agreement, Leni asks: "So where, do we star? Also before we go, I need to get my fashion coat." Lori says: "Leni we're going into the a subway tunnel. There's no need for your fashion coat." Lisa says: "Also we're going to need lanterns, equipment, the RIGHT cloths, and weapons. Wait till you guys see what weapons I developed."

So in Lisa's room, she presnts weapons to fight against the demon, even though she dosen't believe in the supernatural but still has means to defent it. First to show is a michanical crossbow. Lisa says: "Ashitaka, I know you prefer a bow and arrow instead of fire-arms. So I constructed a rapid fire crossbow, it's gas powered, it can hold 50 steel arrows with iron tipped arrowheads."

Ashitaka picks it up, he aims it and says: "Thank you, Lisa." Them came Steven, whose given his shield, with a knife holder in the inner side of the shield, it's for incase he needs a knife. As for Marco a light but durable armor, it can withstand a bite of a bullshark and bullet shot. Lastly for Mabel her grappling-hook gun has stonger and longer distance rope that can contact light, and the hook can turn from a spear tip and back into a hook again.

Luck takes Connie, Star, San, Dipper, Jean, and Nadia, for Connie's sword it's been dipped in holy water. Dipper is given a gun that shoots bullets with crucifixes carved on the tips of the bullets. There's a Japanese spell for Star, its meant to counter attack the demon. San's stone knife has been a cross and Star of David on both opposite sides of the stone blade. As for Jean and Nadia, they're both given a crucifix and a voodoo symbol for good on a knife weapon.

So they gathered the cloths for the tunnels, including helmats with lights on them, their weapons, and equipment. So now they can start their journey to hunt the demon.

They walked for a half an hour till Leni says: "Dose anyone feel hungry for egg salad sandwiches?" Dipper says: "Hu...Leni this isn't a picnic, this is a battle between life and death." Lynn Jr points out: "Yeah, but we need protein. And eggs are a good source, and we need to gain strength." Luna adds: "Yeah bra, I need some love in my tummy and I'm hungry like the wolf." So Leni pulls out the egg salad sandwich, and she gives each one a sandwich, the ate as they continue to walk. Soon they began to feel...weird. Lola says: "(Groan) My belly, feel weird." Nadia agrees and says: "I'm starting to feel it too." Jean's face turns green and asks Leni: "Hu...Leni, what did you use to make those sandwiches?" Leni answers, also feeling sick: "Nothing, I just used the ususal ingredients, but I did made them three days ago." They all responded: " **YOU WHAT?!"**

Everyone then hears a rumbking sound they turn to their stomachs, their faces turn green, so the rush to a near store with a toilet and a alley and started to puke out the spoiled sandwiches.

After that they feel weak, Lori says: "Leni, you're off food making for now." Lisa adds: "If not, in defiantly." They still walk but slower till Lola whines: "I'm still feeling hungry." Steven agrees: "Yeah, having those spoiled food made me puke out, both the eggs and my breakfast." Then a voice is heard: "Guys!" They turn to see Marie carrying Lily, in her right arm and a picnic basket in her other arm. As she cought up and pants Rad asks: "Little girl, what are you doing here? What's with the basket, and bringing a baby?" Marie catches her breath and answers: "I knew Leni made those sandwiches, I would have toiled you, but I fell asleep, but when I got enough sleep i made freshly cut meat sandwiches, except for Nadia i made her vegetable sandwich."

K.O. says: "Thank you. I bet they'll do." They all noded and eat it, regaining their strength. Ashitaka says: "Thank you Marie. That helped us. Now you and Lily go back, home." Marie replies stubbornly: "First off; you're welcome. Second; I want to go! I want to face the demon!" Jean kneels to her level and says: "But Marie this is dangerous, we could all get killed." Leni says: "Wait, what?" Everyone ignore that, and as for Marie whose being stubborn replies: "I don't care! I'll help you fight the demon!"

Enid looks at the young girl seeing determination in her, she's got the heart of a lioness, even though she's been scared so, she crosses her arms and says: "I'll say, this; the kid's got guts." Lola agrees: "Even though she's, been having nightmares, she's willing to stand up." Luan: "Yeah at night she scream like a horse mare. Hahaha! Get it?" Everyone groan think it was too soon. San says: "Marie, I know you want to come and help us, but you can barely stay awake." Marie still being a stubborn child refuses to listen. So they're left with no other option, so they decided to let her and Lily come.

Soon they reach China town, but it has caution paper around the building that they must enter, it stating no one may enter, all residents have been evacuated. But before they could enter someone grabs Marco by the shoulder, and says: "Where do you think, you're going lads and lassies?" They turn to see the Scotsman standing with his sword, and a lantern and some rope. "Well, what are you doing here?"

They stutured trying to think of an excuse to tell the Scotsman. He looks at them seeing their equipment, gear, and weapons he glares at them putting the pieces together. "I get it; you're going down into the tunnels to search for the demon, without your parents or police permission. You can get serious grounding or wrose prison time." They were scared to hear that, thinkinh he'll turn themselves in, then Scotsman's glare turn into a smile and asks: "Do you need help?"

They were surprised but thrilled so Lori says: "Thanks Scotty." Scotsman replies: "No problem, lassie. Now are we gonna stand here or we gonna kill us a devil?" And so the youths and Scotish warrior entered the destroyed buildinh and look to see a giant hole Luan says: "Wow, talk holes up. Hahaha! Get it?" Mabel chuckled a bit Steven and Marie nervously laughs a bit. They tie their ropes to a steady support beam and began to climb down.

At the bottom, the others light their lanterns while Star uses her wand and encants a spell: "Light up this wand, to see in the dark." So her wand lights up, she sees the brick tunnel and so she complements: "I got to say; America has a lot of tunnels in New York." Lisa explains: "With good reason too. During the American Revolution, these tunnels were used to escort weapons, supplies, families out of the city, and etc..."

They walked in the tunnel for twenty minutes till a voice says: "Hold it right there!" They stopped and turned around to see Carol and Mr. Gar. K.O. exclaims: "Mommy, Mr. Gar!" Scotsman asks: "Gar? What in blazes are you can Carol doing here?" Enid adds: "Also, how did you know where we were?" Carol answers: "We found a knote on the tabel." Lucy asks: "Who wrote a knote." Leni answers with a smile: "Ho! I did! I just wanted to know mom and dad where we were." Everyone groans after hearing that, think how stupid can she be?

Lincol says to her second eldest sibling: "Leni, this was secret, you wasn't suppose to write a knote." Leni replies: "Ho. Shuuush." She shush realizing but still not the sharpest knife in the dore. Mr. Gar says: "Well since we're alread this far, we can go search for the demon." Lola asks: "What about the police?" Carol answers: "We went to them. But even through we showed them evidence, path, and the other stuff, officers Power and Trigger didn't take it seriously." After hearing those names the M10 remembered what those guys said. Mabel says in frustration: "Ah man! Why are those two officers such doo-doo heads?" Dipper says: "It dosen't matter we're already here so let's go."

As everyone continues to walk down the dark tunnel, it got a little scary enough that Marie holds on to Nadia's leg, they still walk till Lincoln says: "Well dispite this tunnel looking spooky it could be worse. We could be in the sewers." Steven agrees: "Yeah, and I've heard there's gators down there." Lisa says: "Popycock, that's just an urban legend and the idea of a cold blooded reptile living in a sewer with no warmth, sunlight and limited food is impossible." They continues to talk till Star stops and says: "Wait!" The group stops all together. "Do you hear chanting?" They all listen and do hear it. Connie says: "I hear it." Enid agrees: "Yeah, me too."

Star sniffs the air and she smells something in the air, and it's not rat droppings. "I smell black magic." San takes a sniff in the air but smells something else, not only dose she smell them but hears it too. San says: "I smell and hear rats." All girls besides Carol, Connie, Enid, San, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lynn Jr, and Star freaked out in fear and many of the Loud sisters jumped on to the Scotsman and Rad. Lori, Leni Luan, Luna, were holding on Rad's responds to the young women holding on to him is with, his eyes are half shut and sly smirk, he says: "Nice." He said with a sly voice. Mabel, Lola, Marie, and Lily was holding on the Scotsman, and he asks: "Don't tell me you're afraid of a few we mice."

Leni says in fear: "Ew! Rats are gross!" Lola agrees: "I know, and I knew coming down here was a bad idea! Princesses shouldn't have to work in these conditions!" Star, and San turn to each other thinking she's a spoiled child who think of the princess stereotype version and not the ones Star and San are. Lori asks: "How many rats are there?!" San sniffs the air again and hears the rats through the walls and answers: "One of two." She said, but really there's hundreds crawling from underneath the floor to behind the walls.

They follow the echo of the chanting, they stop to see a faint light at the end of the tunnel. The slowly walked to the end to the side entrance to peek to see, the four people from the riot earlier and with an added fifth member. The five hooded figures are in a circle surrounding a huge fire all chanting in an ancient language from Celt, Hebrew, and Native Aztec. The fifth hooded figure kept tossing something into the fire to making it grow brighter. Leni whispers: "Like who are those guys?" Lucy states her opinion: "It would appear to be a small group of conjurers. People who studied the ability of incantations and summing rituals." Scotsman agrees: "Aye, judging from the way they dress they, look like druids. And the language that their chanting the first half of it, sounded like Celtic from my homeland Scotland."

Star clenches her wand then jumps out of the tunnel entrence into the tunnel path where, the druids, she points her wand ans exclaims: "Alright no body move!" Marco whispers: "Star what are you doing?!" Star continues: "You're going to be brought to justice for the crimes against the people of New York!" Lincolne with his eyes half closed asks Nadia: "Is she always a shoot first asks questions later kind of girl?" Nadia replies: "Yes." The fifth druid stops chanting and turns around, and says in a teenage male's voice: "Star? As in Star Butterfly?" Star thinks for a moment and recognized the voice and says: "Wait, I know that voice. Tom? Tom Lucitor?" The boy removes his hood to show a red spikey haired young man who around Star's age, with a third eye tattoo on his for head and a little fang sticking out of his mouth and has pale skin. Tom says: "Hey Star."

The Loud siblings, Mr. Gar, his employees, Carol, Scotsman, Marie and the rest of the Magnificent 10 were a bit shocked and confused. Mabel asks: "Uh...Star do you happen to know this gentleman?" Star heavily sighs and answers: "Yes. This is my ex-boyfriend. The older Loud sisters, and Mabel says in union: "Ho..." Marco walks up to Star and asks: "So this is your ex? Why did you, broke up with again?"

Star answers: "Long story short, we broke up on the account, that we disagree on a few things, and leave it at that." Tom asks: "You're still mad about that? Star that was 3 years ago, can't we move on? I mean not as boyfriend and girlfriend that's ship has saild, but we can still be friends." Jean changes the subject and asks: "So you and these other druids are the ones doing this?" Marie adds: "Are you controling the demon?" Mabel: "So you are the ones causing all meaningless destruction!" Nadia asks: "What do you have to gain destroying the buildings?" Steven asks as well: "Yeah, it's awful, almost hurting people."

Tom answers: "Well, I'll be honest with you guys; Yes we are controlling the demon, I'm doing this cause I'm board, but over time it's gone a little...sour. Well I have nothing to gain anymore but these guys clam they to start a revolution." Scotsman's questions: "Start a revolution?" K.O. asks: "What are they fighting for?"

One of the druids answes: "For freedome. True freedom." He removes his hood as do the other three. The leader is named Zaheer, a man whas his head shave to the point of stuby hair, he's in his late twenties, early thirties, he's claims to be spiritually enlighten. His girlfriend is the 6'8 woman she has a third eye tattoo only this one has spikes at the edges and is more ovel side, and attached to her forehead is a mechanical cannon like object, and has a long ponytail and the sides of her head is shaved off her name is P-Li. The third member is a man with a long black hair, and mustache that's not connected to each other, his name his Ghazan. Lastly is a woman who has long black hair at the top is a bun, and she has a crazy look, her name is Ming-Hua.

Nadia asks: "What do you mean?" Lincoln adds: "Yeah, we've haven't been under British rule for a hundred years we're already free." Zaheer continues: "For centuries mankind has been force to fight for empires, governments, monarchies, even America once fought for King George the 3rd, during the French and Indian war. Too long has many served kings, queens, emperors, and higher politicians. So like God we'll wash away all the filth, destroy all forms govermens, presidents, kings, queens, emperors. A new world will be born from the ashes where a man's loyalty's is to only ones he loves. A world for every man for himself and his loved ones."

The whole group was confused, by what Zaheer said. Scotsman breaks the silence and says: "I must says everything except the part of a man's loyal is to the ones he loves, is a bunch of nonsense!" Zaheer asks: "Let me ask you Scotsman; are you, your countrymen, and kinsmen tired of living under British rule? Would you like to see them, free of the British Monarchy?"

Scotsman answers: "Yes. But not like this. If the British govern themselves that's one thing. But you're just a wee man who dose want to play by the rules." Ashitaka points out: "And a world where it's every man for himself, what you're saying is a world with no leadership, no guidance, it be chaos." Zaheer says to justify his means: "Disorder is the natural order."

Everyone took a minute to soak it in, till Lori breaks the silence this time: "That's literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard of!" Enid raises her hand in agreement: "Same here." Lisa agrees: "My eldest siblings is correct. That ideal is the most ridiculous philosophy I've ever heard of." So did everyone else agree that chaos is crazy sure the Loud House is chaotic but, it's small living in comparison to Zaheer's vision.

Zaheer says: "Well since we can't turn you. Then you will be destroyed!" That shook almost everyone but Rad says: "Well bring it on!" Luna agrees: "Yeah, come on old man!" Mabel rolls up her sweater sleeve and says: "Yeah you, and your friends don't look so tough!" K.O. says: "I've seen lord Boxman's robot children tougher than you four." Lola says: "If you like chaos so much, though the Loud Family is so much chaos than, you can handle." Zaheer then snapes his fingers, then Ghazan and P'Li bring a 18 year old young man wearing glasses. He struggles as he tries to free himself from the ropes tied to his hands, everyone including looks to see him, so Tom says: "Hey! Zaheer, I thought we agreed no human sacrifices! Only goat sacrifices!" Ming-Hua replies: "You agreed, we didn't. Sure a few goats kept the demon, under our control for a while, but with human blood will make it last longer and stronger." She said with a wicked smile.

Mr. Gar asks: "Why do you need to kill an innocent person?" P-Li answers: "Sometimes revolutions require sacrifice." Tom gets angry and yells: "I will not allow this!" Then he says an incantation, using a hand signal his left hand a ok symbol and his right hand a fist. His left hand in front while his fist is pulled back, then he thrust forward with is fist send the four revolutionaries flying back, dispite that it shook Lisa's belief in sciense. Tom then removes his rob to reveal a think Chinese rob, long dark blue pants, black boots, a red cape, and a golden chain and medallion. Lisa still say to Tom: "Dispite, my disbelief in magic, I have to say that was Amazing!" Tom blows the smoke off, his index finger like a gun he says: "Thanks, that was a palor trick for else I know. Not only that, you should see me riding into town in a chariot being pulled by flaming skeletons horses."

Lucy says: "I would love to see." Tom complaments to the goth and sciense Loud sisters: "Also I got to say combining magic and science, is a neat trick. No wonder the demon can't go anywhere near your house."

Then Zaheer says as he and his gang of thugs get up: "All that magic and fancy sciense save you, from the coming storm." So Zaheer reveals his left hand to be made of metal to pull of his rob to show both his hands, are made metal, then his fingers transform into three fan like wind blades, and attached to his back, are air tanks that are use like a jet pack, that give him the power to hover in not fly.

Ghazan's reveals that his right arm looks similar to that of a flamethrower and on his back are two tanks with flamable fule and rock.

Hing-Hua has full metal arms as well but she can control water, and they can either freeze or melt in different shapes.

And lastly P-Li has that head piece that is like a cannon hole that shoots balls the size of a bb that's packed with enough explosives equal to a tank shot.

Mabel, K.O. Leni, Lynn Jr respond: "What the what?" Lisa says: "I didn't see that coming." Ashitaka asks: "What did you do to yourselves?" Ghazun answers: "We gave ourselves upgrades. We're better than we ever were." Hing-Hua, demonstrates by forming multiple tentacles made of water.

So Tom grew more angry, his eye glows yellow like flame, and steam blows out his ears and nose, and fire on his pawms. Tom along with Steven, and his shield and Ashitaka who points his crossbow aiming it at Zaheer.

Star readies her wand and exclaims: "Flame and earth sword, appear for the fight!" So a sword of earth and fire appears out of Star's wand. Marco readies in a karate stance of crane stance. Dipper picks up a pipe from the ground readies to swing it like a baseball bat. Mabel cocks her grappling/spear gun. Enid ready in a ninjutsu stance of crouching tiger. Rad put his first up, Scotsman pulls his sword out ready to fight too, they'll all fight Hing-Hua.

San pulls out her knife, Connie pulls out Steven's mom's sword. K.O. puts his fists up, Carol is in karate stance, Mr. Gar puts his fist like a boxer, they'll be fighting Ghazun.

Jean and Nadia along with the Loud siblings minus Lily and Marie who are hiding the tunnel hole, they're be fighting P-Li.

Lynn Jr puts on her lucha dore wrestling mask, she then shouts: "Lucha Libra!" The other Loud siblings brought their own gear. Lori, Lola, and Lynn Jr their barehands, Luna uses her comedic tools, luan her guitar, Lana her personal pets including her frog hops and andaconda named El Diablo, Lisa her eletric gun that she made, Lincoln his wits, Leni her fashion scarf/whip, and Lucy's voodoo abilities.

Ashitaka, Tom and Steven charge first fighting against Zaheer, who uses his windblades, in the form of martial arts. Ashitaka fires his crossbow, but the blades cuts the arrows in half, Steven covers with his shield the arrows fired back. Tom throws fire balls Zaheer dodges them then turns on his jet pack, that has him hover off the ground near the ceiling, then he says: "You think can stop the coming storm? Sooner or later the world will have, it's disorder." Steven replies: "Not so long there's people like us!"

As for Star and Scotsman they cross blades against Hing-Hua's ice sword arms. Dipper goes around as he tries to sneak attack her onky to be blocked by an ice wall. Dipper then asks Hing-Hua: "Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? What do you have to gain in a world of complete chaos?" Hing-Hua answers with a wicked smile: "To simply put it; I love killing. Think about it, no rules, no laws, no restrictions, things like murder will be allowed, so I can kill men, women and children. I'll start with you brats just for fun of it!" Scotsman says: "You're a mad woman! I'd rather die than live in your world disorder and chaos." Hing-Hua then turns her left ice sword into ice axe, and her right ice sword into a club with spikes and wickedly says: "That can be arraigned!" Star and Scotsman block the ice axe, but Hing-Hua they twist the axe getting both swords stuck and holds them down. She then raises her club, about to deal the final blow only, for Mabel to use her hook to spear through the ice club, and unhinged the spear back into a three claw hook. Hing-Hua turns to see Mabel, who gave exdends her trigger finger waving the 'no,no,no' sign. Star then uses her heat from the sword which melts the ice, Marco jumps and kicks the evil woman in the face.

San and Connie are shielding the fire and flaming rocks with a large piece metal from construction of buildings the tunnel walls. K.O. and Carol sees an opportunity so, dose Mr. Gar. K.O. says: "Guys, every time he stops shooting fire he has to let it cool down." Connie agrees: "Yeah, not only that but he's got to have limited fuel." San says: "Alright on my signal attack." As they still shield themselves till Ghazun let's his flamethrower cool, San yells: "Now!" So K.O., Carol, Mr. Gar, San and Connie jumps from behind their metal piece, as they land the charge forward.

Ghazun still needed time for his flamethrower to cool, so he steps back a few times, as they grew close Ghazun couldn't wait so he fire, then he trips overs a railway. They surrounded him, he points his weapon at the but Connie cuts the tube of the flamethrower in half. He looks in shock of his weapon, was cut clean through. Carol says: "You're beaten. Surrender now and the judge will go easy on you." Ghazun with an angry look points his weapon at them and says: "No! I'm not going back to jail!" So he points his weapon upward, above himself and fires it, the fire and flaming stones land on top of him buring him alive. The saw in horror, there was no words to describe what they saw.

Back with Hing-Hua whose being pulled back by every hit by both Marco and Enid. Scotsman man fires his cannon leg crippling the floor enough. As she steps back on to the crumblinh floor, Rad says to Hing-Hua: "Yo, water which!" She turns to the strong young man. "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Then he delives a powerful to the ground, the shockwave has the crumbling floor break till it gives in making a hole. They followed her as they jump into the hole, Rad lights his lighter to see her. Hing-Hua staning in the air with water tenticles and is commanding a large body of water as she says: "You're jn my world now, here I am invincible! Here I am powerful! Here I am..."

Star interrupts: "Seriously! Do you have any idea how many time we've heard that speech?" She said being annoyed by the woman's speech. Marco agrees: "She's right. All that talk being unstoppable is just your ego." Enid says with her arms crossed: "Yeah, now you're a bigger target for electrical attacks now." Dipper and Mabel nod in agreement. Rad says: "You know, let's save us time and trouble and get this over with. Scotsman lastly agrees: "Yeah, this isn't worth the trouble."

So the water controling robotic armed woman lashes out her water attacks, but each member dodges her attacks. Dipper comes up with an idea and yells to eveyone: "Guys! Grab something metal a strike it into the water and tie a long rope around it connecting to the other!"

So Scotsman places his sword in the water, so dose Marco with a pipe. Dipper places his pipe in the water too, Rad smacks his a shovel in the water, Enid dose the same with a pale. Hing-Hua watches and know what they're doing, so she washes away any and all rope to stop the connection. Rad says: "We've got nothing to connect the metal things!" Mabel disagrees: "Oh yes we do!"

She pulls her grappling-hook gun then she fires it at Rad and raps it around the shovel and tosses it the next person and so on. Till the rops around the metal objects. Dipper says to Star: "Alright Star, call for lighting." Star replies back to the boy twin: "You got amigo. Thunder storm, give me lightning!" Star casts a spell that summons a cloud that strikes lighting at Star's wand, the conducted electricity was held in the wand the she smakes on of the rods, with the rope being used a a connector to the other rods the water became electric and it deathly electrocuted Hing-Hua, as she screams in pain till she falls dead on the ground, her metal arms burned, water steaming off her metal prosthetics. They walk to her, looking over her shocked body and Rad asks: "Who do you like, your sushi, cooked or fried?" They all turned to Rad with half closed eyes that made them a serious look. "Too soon?" Rad asked.

Tom keeps throwing fire balls as fast as Ashitaka keeps firing arrows at Zaheer. Steven on the other hand rushes to the tied up young man, the Steven pulls out the knife from the knife holder in his shield and cuts the rope. Steven says to himself: "Wow, that did come in handy." When the young man was freed he stands up and says to Steven: "Thank you my young friend. And I must say you and your friend are a bully good group." Steven replies: "Thank you." The young man places his right hand on Steven's left shoulder and says: "Now, if you excuse me, I need to give someone a good thrashing." He stated as he rolls up his sleeves.

Zaheer was on the offensive, still flying on his jetpack and started to attack the two youths. Tom and Ashitaka dogded all Zaheer's attacks as well, Tom says: "Missed." Tom bends his back dodging a seconds air attack. "Too slow." Zaheer now dose, a side spind sendig a huge guts of wind, to hit them both, but Tom creates a far wall, after that he singly says: "Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." Ashitaka truns to Tom and says to him: "Thank you." Zaheer growing annoyed he exclaims: "I'm through playing games!" So he lands in front of the leader of the M10, and druid young man.

So Tom and Ashitaka are ready to fight again, but Zaheer's wind blades go in reverse the air around and in both youths are being sucked. Both of them were starting to lose breath. They couldn't breath, and try to hold in their breaths. Zaheer with a evil glar on his face as he says: "You're both losing breath, the light is fading, and is being consumed, till there's nothing but darkness." Just before Tom and Ashitaka lost consciousness, the young man walked up to Zaheer from behind, pokingbhis left shoulder. Zaheer turns then the young man, punches Zaheer in the face so hard some teeth were punched out and he falls to the ground into unconsciousness.

Tom and Ashitaka catch their breath and walk towards the young man to thank him. Tom says first: "Thanks...(inhaling)...for a second...(inhaling)...I thought we were gonna die." Ashitaka says: "Thank you for saving us." They look down at Zaheer seeing him knocked out cold. Tom says being surprised: "Wow! He's out cold." The young man nods in agreement. "You know, you throw a good punch there." The young man replies: "Well, there were a lot of bullies growing up, when I was a little lad. So when I reached high school, I took boxing classes. So now when I get the chance, I like to punch people out cold." Ashitaka asks: "What's your name friend?" The young man answers: "My parents gave me Theodor, but my friends call me Teddy. Teddy Roosevelt." He shook their hands, and a impressed look on their faces see how he signally punch Zaheer out. Teddy asks: "Should we help your friends?" Ashitaka reassurs: "No, they got it covered."

With Jean, Nadia, and the Loud siblings they're fighting P-Li. P-Li says: "I'm going to enjoy blowing all of you into bits." Lori and the other Loud siblings wickedly smile and Lori says: "Ho really? You want chaos, than you never step foot in the Loud House." So the Loud siblings unleash all their fury.

Luan pulls out a pie, and slams it in P-Li's face, she then says: "Pie in your face? Thank you, why don't I." Hahaha! Get it?" This time the Loud siblings laugh at her joke for the first time, as P-Li removes the cream. She sees Lynn jr still wearing her wrestling mask standing in front of her, and shouts: "LA RRRBAAA!" She jumps on to the tall woman to the ground the rapes her legs around the tall woman's neck, by using her body weight against her she pulls down P-Li and flips her over her.

Lori and Leni stood over her, both grab the giantess', Leni rapes her scarf around P-Li's wrists and Lori pick her up by the shirt collar and threatenly says: "Listen here, you mess with my family and my friends, I'll literally turn your legs into a pretzel!" She punches her in the eye, then pushes her back.

P-Li removes the scarf by ripping it. Leni says with sadness: "Aw, that was my favorite one for winter." P-Li then turn to see Luna with her guitar and says with a British accent: "You ready love? 'Cause here I am, here to rock you like a hurricane!" She releases a loud gitar solo playing pre-Rock'n'roll, she was so loud, that P-Li was forced to cover her ears. By the time she was done with the solo, P-Li's ears were ringing and her vision was focusing, till she sees the twins. Lana tosses her personal pets, and Lola makeup. Lola's face cream, lipstick paint, and cheek pouder all over P-Li's face blinding, her eyes, and covers her cloths. She rubs her eyes to remove the makeup, she sees all over body to see she has snakes, lizards, mice, and one frog named hops. P-Li screams: "Ah!" Lana says with a smile on her face: "Yes! Make her dance my pets!" P-Li struggles to get the animals off, by the they jumped off her willingly and thy returned to Lana. Lincoln dishes his favorite playing cards he uses, to fling in P-Li's face to blind her again, almost a paper cut on the cheek.

After rubbing her cheek to see blood on her finger tips she gets mad, and charges fully towards Lincoln who drops his cards and closes his eyes waiting for what's comming. But before she grabs him she's stops in mid charge Lincoln opens his eyes to see her and she can't move, she turns her eyes to see Lucy holding a voodoo doll that looks like her, and Lucy bends the arm and has her punching the doll's face, and P-Li dose the same, over and over multiple times against her will. The twins Lana and Lola chaint: "Stop hitting yourself."

Lisa then aims he electric gun at the tall woman, it didn't kill her, but it did hurt a lot, and made her hair stand on end. P-Li feels her hair and now is angrier than before, so she rushes to Lisa and yells, till Luna whose eating a banana and drops the peal on perpose in front of P-Li's path, she slip on it and is hit by Jean's plank and Nadia's shovel in the stomach, and the she falls on her back. Jean says: "Nice, job everyone!" Lynn Jr agrees: "Yeah, she's not so tough!" Lana says to her twin sister: "You were right Lola, playing with dolls is fun. Especially if they're voodoo dolls!"

As the continue to talk how great they did, P-Li gets back up and she inhales, and exhales, that sends a shot, twords the two members of the M10 and Loud siblings who managed to duck in time. Luna says: "Wow! She's got a cannon!" Luan says: "I've heard of being a hothead, but a bombhead, I never heard of such! Hahaha! Get it?" Even in a moment of near death she still manages to make a pun, then Lincoln says: "Not now Luan!"

The giantess inhales again ready to deliver her deadly blow, only to be hit in the face by an diaper with a brown goo. P-Li rubs her face seeing it on her hand and says: "I hope this is mud." She turns to the tunnel entrance to see Marie using Lana's slingshot, and Lily beside her. Marie says with a smile on her face: "It's not mud. Its..." Lily finishes: "Poo-poo." P-Li was at the boiling point, she's been humiliated, she has fought military soldiers, police guards, broken out of 10 different nations high security prisons and killed many people. But she never thought she be beaten by 14 youths by voodoo, sciense, pranks, cards, raw punches, s scarf, mask wrestling, a plank and shovel, animal pets, makeup, and worse of them all... poo-poo. P-Li says with a very mad look on her face: "Now I'm angry."

So Marie drops the slingshot and picks up Lily and runs down the tunnel, as P-Li chases them. The Loud siblings, Mr. Gar's employees, K.O.'s mother, the Scotsman, the Magnificent 10, Tom and Young Teddy follows P-Li to stop her only for her to turn around and blast at the ceiling blockinh the other, from stopping her. Marie and Lily tries to out run P-Li. P-Li was hot on the two children's trail, till she stops and smells the air, she gets a wiff and says: "Ah, fear. I love the smell of it."

Marie and Lily kept running till they reach hole underneath the Chinese build where they came in. But before they could start to climb Marie ties Lily around her with extra rope, then she started to climb, by the time she was 7'3 feet off the ground P-Li reached them and grabs Marie by her right ankle and says: "Alright, you little runts. When I'm done with you two, they're gonna be cleaning you off the floor, and ceiling!"

As she pulls Marie down, as she struggles, till she kicks P-Li's cannon machine, and sends P-Li falling back. P-Li sees Marie and Lily still climb, with an angry look she inhales, but then something happens, the shaft of the cannon is damage, the spring got stuck, and the explosive ball got stuck in the shaft that back fires, blowing P-Li's head off.

Marie and Lily climbs dowb to see the woman without her head. She saw in horro, that shook both of them.

By the time the others dug through thanks to Lana whose been trained to dig like a dog. They see Marie and Lily retuning to them, Nadia rushes to Marie and kneels to her level and hugs her, whiles the Loud siblings take Lily back and are happy to see here unharmed. Nadia says: "Marie, oh thank goodness you and Lily are alright!" But both Lily and Marie began to cry. Jean asks: "Marie what happened?" Marie with tears on her face she answers: "I...(sniff) I killed her, the tall woman by accident!" Everyone gasped in shocked. Ashitaka asks: "How?" Marie explains: "I was carring Lily and climbing up the rope out of the building's hole, she grabbed my ankel and I just kicked that thingy on her head but, I must've broke it, I didn't know would blow her head off." San says to the little girl: "Marie, you acted in self-defense, there's no shame or murder in what you did. Besides she was a murderer, herself, and wouldn't have hesitated to kill you and Lily just for pleasure." Marie understood, but still felt guilty, safely said that she's still human.

Scotsman says: "Alright, now we got those bunch of bug eat, bags of filth, goones are out of the way let's go find the demon." Tom says: "Ho, I know where it is. It's in the steel room we keep it in."

As Tom opens the door to reveal the demon in a large steel covered room, to show the demon standing and shiriking, the whole group readies their weapons, while Lisa couldn't believe her eyes, from seeing Tom shoot fire balls, Star's wand possessing elemental and magical abilities and many other things that defie all form of sciense, but still aims her weapon. Tom steps in front and says to the heores: "Wait! Before we do this, Marie the girls toiled me, you were scared of the demon. So before I turn the creature back to normal, you should face your fears. Don't worry we'll be here." So Marie walks forward still scared, but she stood her ground. Even if the beast roars, Marie just says: "I'm not afraid! You're not scary! Only in my mind is afraid, but my heart is stronger than fear!" The demon roars, but Marie didn't even flinch, the heroes, all looked at Marie with such bravery, Tom says: "You did it kido. You'd face your fears." Steven agrees: "Way to go Marie." Connie congrats: "Indeed, you're a courage little girl." Nadia adds: "I hope if I have children someday, they'll be as courageous as you." K.O. says: "You got the spirit of a hero." San says: "If you were any braver, you'd be a she-wolf." Then the Loud siblings yell in union: "You're an official hero!" Marie was bashful, her cheek turned red, and she says: "Thanks everyone."

So Tom, uses his powers that causes the demon to removed the wiggling worm like attachment, to show it's true from. A large brown fur boar, with four tusk it was Nago the missing boar god from the forest of the Forest Spirit. Tom says: "No hard feelings right? I mean pass on without hatred for other humans." Nago says: "Yes. Now I can sleep, but those who turn me into this demonic from shall know my hate." Soon his body withered into a skeleton, as the group watch him passed away, and not an ouce of organic tissue.

After the heroes and their prisoner Zaheer whose rapped in chains and had his jetpack and wind balds removed returned to the surface Star asks her old boyfriend: "So Tom, are you gonna turn yourself in?" Tom answers: "Yes. I caused this city enough trouble. But I'm taking this trash (Zaheer) with me." Zaheer rambels on: "You can't stop what's coming! The revolution has begun..." As he continues, everyone's getting sick and tired of this guy, he's like a broken record. Lori asks one of her younger sisters: "Lana give me one of your dirty socks." Lana pulls out a variety of socks and asks: "Which one the day old one, or month old one?" Lori's eye nearly closed and answers: "Month old." Everybody gasped at which one she chose. Lana and Lisa puts on rubber gloves and held their breath as the pulled out the sock. It was dark green of numerous of foul stinks, it smelled like it was either dipped in fresh cheese or sour milk, and it probably teasted terrible.

Lori puts on a glove and takes the sock an walks to Zaheer. Zaheer continues: "...Chaos is inevit..." He's gaged in mid sentice as Lori shoves the sock in his mouth. Lori says: "Finally! He literally shuts up." Luan says: "That's what I call 'putting a sock in it'. Hahaha! Get it, get it?" This time everyone laughed and Lincoln says: "For once Luna you're right and it's appropriate."

A day passed, Mayor Dewey makes a public announcement to reward the Magnificent 10, and their tag along Marie, the Loud Family, Mr. Gar and his girlfriend Carol, and his employees, and Scotsman. Mayor Dewey says with happyness and pride on a microphone: "I like to personally thank these eleven youths called the Magnificent 10. As well as the children of the Loud parents, and Mr. Gar, owner and founder of Gar's bodega, and his employees including the mother of the youngest member named K.O. his mother Carol. As well as Scotsman for saving our city from being plunged into chaos by a cult." The crowd claps thanking these people for saving them. "However I can't take credit, for I have failed to protect you. So I'm turing down and leaving the office and turning it to my compeditor Nana Gunga. Ma'am."

He turn to his right as Nana Gunga walks up to him, shakes his hand and he steps down, then a bodyguard places a step stool for Nana Gunga. Nana Guna says: "Thank you Dewey. And thank you to the people, I each give you a key to the city, and our eternal thanks, and metals of honor." So the heroes were given a key to the city while San, Ashitaka and Star didn't know what to make of it, but the medals of honor was another smybol of appreciation. Ashitaka, and San bows in respect, Nana Gunga dose the same, while Star, Mabel, Steven, Lana, Lola, and K.O. gives her a hug while the rest shakes her hand.

Nana Gunga says: "Now if there's an request feel free to asks." Steven was the first to asks: "Mayor Nana Gunga can I have my lion back please?" Nana Gunga replies: "Sure."

The Magnificent 10 along with Marie and Maryo Nana Gunga enters the police station and they see officer Powers whos drinking coffee out of a mug. Officer Powers says: "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Maryo Nana Gunga says to officer Powers: "Officer, I hear you have a certain feline in your custody." Officer Trigger walks in also having a mug of coffee, with a claw mark on his right arm and a black left eye. Trigger says: "Yes, and a elk. And boy both pack a punch." Nana Gunga says: "While we're on subject I'm the new mayor, and I'm here to release the lion and elk to their proper owners." Officer Powers a little consern about the choice the current mayor's making. Officer Powers asks: "Are you sure that's wise ma'am? These are wild animals." Nana Gunga answers: "These youths along with other citizens saved our city we own them more than anything."

In the prison cells, the prisoners kept their distance from, Lion so they won't get clawed, luck for them Lion, happens to be sleeping at the, moment. Meanwhile Yakul is eating police horse hey, and minding his own buisness. Officer Tigger unlocks the cell door for Lion, he wakes up seeing Steven arms open. Steven says with happiness: "Lion!" Then Lion jumps on to Steven licking his cheek, Steven laughs and says: "Stop it Lion that tickles!" Nana Gunga is impressed by what she sees and says: "I can see, you two have a bond between man and beast. That's something you don't see often." Officer Powers brings Yakul, from the stabels. Yakul walk towards Ashitaka and stops as he lays his hand on Yakul's side of his face. Ashitaka pets his friend and says: "You been holding up here Yakul?" The elk responds by rubbing his head against his master's chest.

After retreaving Waddles and King whose purring against mayor Nana Gunga, Mabel and Naida picks them up, and apologizes. Mabel says: "Sorry ms. Mayor." Nadia also apologizes: "Yeah, no offense." Mayor Nana Gunga replies: "No need to apologize girls. I love your animals." She pets them. "It seems you each have an animal connection, with two lions, a elk, and a pig." Ashitaka says: "Its true. But here's the thing; man dosen't pick the beast, it's the beast that picks the man. It's a mystical and spiritual bond between man and beast." Nana Gunga undertood what he meant and respect it.

As the M10 rides off into the sunset, both current and former mayors, the Loud Family along with their pets, Mr. Gar, Enid, Rad, K.O., Carol, Ms. Electra, and Scotsman are waving goodbye. K.O. yells: "Come back and visit us!" Mr. Gar yells: "If you're in my store, all iteams are half price for you guys, even if they're alread half off!" Enid yells: "Hey San! If you ever need someone to fight just for fun give me a message!" Lincoln: "Hay Steven! Let me and Clid know if you and the others wanna play cards!"

As the heroes on both sides wave fairwell, Marie fell asleep on Lion with Steven and Connie between her. They all say in union: "Ah..." Nadia says to Marie: "Sleep well Marie. You've earned it." She slept soundly, conqureing her fears, and help defeat a cult. Where the wind go for our heroes? Only time will tell.

 **Boy this was a long one, and I hope all of you are excited for new SU, thanks too Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan I got some heads up. And I like to thank her for taking my idea and I like to also think Cowardly Christian for giving me some ideas too, and I like to think all my readers. And I will continue the httyd and TFP stories. And I'm gonna lay off on the original M10 story for a while, and work on the M10 and the Pirate of the Caribbean franchise.**


	17. Clues of T

**This will show what clues Zaheer and his crew left behind, explaining a lot of things and questions. this will be three chapter relating to The master mind's plan. Also to anybody of the South or relatives i'm sorry for any offense. I like to thank Cowardly Christian, for helping for this chapters. I know I promised to do them but I couldn't find right spots to but them in.**

A week and half has passed since they defeated Zaheer and his so-called revolutionaries, but somet kept going through Jean, Dipper, Connie and Marco's minds all together; 'Where did they get the money to buy their prosthetics? Or who sponssred them? and how did they get Star's ex-boyfriend?' The M10 were resting in Jean and Nadia's house for a while readying to return to the Cheyenne, the Crystal Gems, and the Mesawarhans.

These questions kept running through their minds. So the next morning the brain members of the M10 got out of their beds, and walked down stares to get breakfast while the rest still slept. Dipper cooked himself some pancakes, Connie is having toast with butter and scra eggs, Marco having cinnamon toast and a side of horchata, Jean is having a bowl of oatmeal. As they eat their breakfast, Connie feeling unease and asks the others: "Hey guys?" As they stop eating, Jean replies: "Yes Connie?" Dipper adds: "What's up Connie?" She gained their attention and answers: "Did any of you guys wonder how Zaheer and group got the money to buy their prosthetics-weapon-limbs?"

Dipper exclaims in agreement: "I know! Not only that but how did they get the supplies to start their so-called revolution?" Marco adds: "That and how did they got Star's ex-boyfriend?" Jean lastly adds: "Also who would sponser them? I mean it's couldn't came cheap. Revolutions coast a lot of money. No way the American or French revolutions were under a few cents, they'd coast a fortune." They nodded in understanding, then Connie says: "After breakfast we're heading back to New York in search for clues." They nodded in agreement.

So after breakfast they loaded up detective equipment and cloths, Marco's old mining helmat and overalls, Jean wearing a coat black heavy pants and hiking boots, Dipper his sleeveless vest and shorts, Connie long pants, and long shirt. As they were about to leave for New York Ashitaka notice them while he was in the kitchen. Ashitaka asks: "Where are you guys going?" Dipper and Jean stuttered trying to think of an excuse, but Connie steps forward answers: "We can't lie to you nor the others about this. we're going back to New York to Zaheer's lair, to find clues." Ashitaka with a confused look on his face asks: "Clues? What clues?" Jean answers: "We were wondering this morning; how did Zaheer got the money, and resorces to get he and his...acquaintances their prosethetic-weapons." Dipper adds: "No way it's coincidence. There's git to be more to this than we think." Ashitaka took a moment to think, they do have good points, and says in approval: "Alright be careful you four." They all smiled as they left they all say: "Thanks Ashitaka!" They open the door and, rush out side. Connie then whistles, and yells: "Lion! Here boy!" Lion sleeping under the poarch along with King and Waddles. He opens his eyes, loudly yawns and gently gets up without waking the other two animals. He rushes to Connie, and so they mount on to his back and ride back to NY.

They rode back into the city, this time they didn't make anyone scream, the looked to see construction workers fixing the town, luckily they haven't started working on Zaheer's lair. Standing outside guarding the entrance is officers Powers and Trigger having cups coffee. As they mind their own buisness, till Trigger says to his partner: "Powers, look who it is!" He tells his friend who sees what his friend sees, the brain members of the M10. The four youths stops in front of the two officers. Officer Powers asks: "Why are you four here? Follow up where's the rest of your friends?"

Dipper answers: "We're gonna look for clue on our own this time." Marco adds: "Yeah, and we figure we need ourselves time. There's no need for the rest of our team. They could use a break." Trigger says to the four youths: "Alright you can go in, but we've already searched for clues." Powers adds: "Also we're confiscating all weapons, supplies, and that's all. I'm pretty sure doubt there's anything you'll find." The young men and woman understood but they hightly doubt that, thinking there's got to be something.

So after passing the yellow police tape, and climb down into the tunnel, they remembered the way so the four youths walked passed the police officers carrying confiscated weapons, supplies, and paleontologists carrying the giant boar bones thinking there could be some scientific value. When they reached, the lair they started looking for clues. Marco searched through, the demon's room, the only thing he found was the puddle of rotting flesh decomposed into a paste, and the remains of the wormy parts dissolved from blood red wiggling worms into blackish grey paste, he even found...droppings.

Dipper and Jean are looking something like where did Zaheer, stashed all the weapons, so they both press their heads against the walls and knock on it hoping to find a hollow area. Connie was dusting the whole lair searching for prints but since their battle with the Red Lotus there wasn't much left.

They've searched for two and a half hours and found nothing not a single clue. Dipper says in disappointment: "I can't believe this. We've searched for hours, and not a single clue." They all nodded in agreement. Jean adds: "You figure we'd find something. a fingerprint or a footprint or something." He stated as he said as he sits down onto a chair. Marco says in a disgust: "Yeah, well at least you guys didn't have to search a room filled with rotting flesh pudding or a large boar poop the size of elephant's poop." He sits on the floor, crossing his legs and arms with grin on his face. Connie says also disappointment: "Yeah, and our battle did destroy a lot of this room and parts of the tunnel so, there not much left as for fingerprints." She sits on the floor. Dipper presses against the brick wall and one of the bricks move back and opens a secret room, Dipper falls into the room screaming. The others rush to the secret entrance, Marco asks: "Dipper are you alright?!"

Dipper robs his head and groans then answers: "Yeah, I'm fine." He stands as he gets back up. "This must be a secret room." Connie says in a concerning voice: "Yeah, but it's too dark to see." Marco looks to the left side to see a wall steam of black liquid. Marco dips his fingers into the strange liquid and smells it. Marco says out loud what the liquid is: "Hey guys. This stuff's oil."

Marco pulls out a match and light it, then lights the oil, which lights up the whole room revealing a large room with a table and posters of historical, biblical and mythological leaders, with x's, darts bullet holes etc... Marco says in total surprise: "Wow! These guys really do not like leaders." Connie turns to the right wall seeing a picture of Moses with the words on top saying "Fales son of the pharos" and Joseph that says "Joseph king of nightmares". Connie questions: "Wait those two are Moses and Joseph from the Bible right? I've read the Bible and if I remember correctly Joseph save Egypt for seeing into the Pharos's nightmare and Moses was the own who lead the Hebrews out of slavery." Jean says in agreement: "Yes, but apparently Zaheer doesn't care if they're good or bad. They hate leadership anyway." They look on to the table to see contracts. They were shocked to see the sponsors who gave these terrorist money for their revolution were of Southern governors, former slave owners, rich and Nobel families.

They looked to see at the bottom of the papers to see the distributor of the money initial, no full name just the letter T.

Marco asks his friends: "Can you guys believe, how many people sponsor to fund these terrorists?" They looked through the papers to see how many names were on it. All together they stack up to 6ft high. Connie says: "We have to show this to the others." So the four youths pick of the papers and carry them out of the tunnel.

So after ridding back to Jean's house, the rush into the house and called everyone for a group meeting. Connie yells: "Guys! We need to show you something!" As the rest of the Magnificent 10 rush Steven with a concern and confused look on his face, he replies: "What?" Jean and Marco places the papers on the dinning table and they all read them.

Ashitaka was as he was focus the insignia 'T', and says: "Ok, I get the other names, but in each paper has the distributor who uses only T. Why is that?" Mabel replies: "Who knows? Maybe he's being secretively. Other than that look at all these names." Nadia picks up two papers and says: "Who would fund a group of people want to destroy leadership? Sure politics may not always be great but still though."

Star says stating the obvious: "Well, I guess we won't going home, just yet. We're going on another adventure." They continue to look through the contracts, to see where the funders are, and its the both a neutral and former confederate states of America: Kentucky, Virginia, North and South California, Tennessee, Alabama, and Louisiana. San says with anger: "If we're going to find and bring these terrorist funding monsters, we'd better start, we should go to Kentucky for it's closes." Steven exclaims in joy: "Yeah! We're going to Kentucky! He said with his arms in the air.

The Magnificent 10 packed up their weapons, cloths, food and supplies for their trip, the loaded into Connie's wagon and tie her horse and Yakul to the wagon. They started their journey to the south.

It was a long journey on the road, and it took half the day, but their finally reached Kentucky. They hear clanking, they turn to see a forge building. Steven leaves the wagon, so dose Connie eventually everyone leaves the wagon and walked to the forge. They peak from the door to see a person. A large body African American person with rainbow dreadlocks, wearing black pants, boots, leather gloves, and a apron, and on her right arm the person has a tattoo of a black star and a triangle under the star.

They lean in closer seeing the person is forging something. The person around 6'0 in height bashes a hammer 5 times, then picks up a pair of pliers, and uses them to pick up a red hot knife, then the person dips the knife in water. As it cools, the person walks to a stone wheel, then starts to spin it to sharpen the blade. When the blade was done, the person says in a feminist voice: "It took a lot of work, but its done. It's been both a bismuth and a pleasure." Steven, Connie, Mabel, Marie and Star tried to hold in their snickering after hearing the joke.

She hears their snickering, so the person turns around to Magnificent 10, reveal a large muscle woman. The woman says with a small smile: "Oh...hello. What brings you into my forge?" Ashitaka answers: "We're just in town, and are just visiting." The woman was skeptical, but finds them to be honest looking group of kids and two young adults. The woman says: "Alright. I'm Bismuth by the way." She shakes their hands, as they introduce themselves individually. Steven asks Bismuth: "So what do you do Bismuth?" He said with a smile on his face.

Bismuth answers, with her hands on her hips: "Well I'm a black smith. I craft things out of metal, and make them into other things; weapons, tools, equipment, parts, and many other things. The only limit is my imagination." She stated with confidence in her voice. She looks at the youth's weapons and asks: "Can I look at your weapons for a moment?" The M10 gives Bismuth their weapons. Steven's shield, Star's wand, Mabel's grapping-hook-gun, Connie's sword, Ashitaka's machete and San's bone knife. Bismuth asks: "You don't mind if I sharpen the edges of these blades and harden the metal do you?" None of them argued.

Bismuth worked on the weapons for two hours. When she comes out, holding all the weapons. Bismuth gives Ashitaka's machete and says: "I re-sharpened the blade, and it's stronger now, it's enough to cut a tree limb like butter." She then turns to Steven and gives back his shield. "The shield is tough, I've never seen anything like it. every time I hammered it, it felt like it absorbed the vibration. It feels like it's stronger than steel itself, I've never seen anything like it. No need to fix what ain't broken." Steven was amazed by his own shield, it had abilities even he didn't know it had. She then turns to Mabel and the hook is now stronger, more able to hold on tighter than before. Star's wand's handle has now stronger to hold on to for more powerful spells. Bismuth turns to Connie and gives back her sword only more shaper than before and the edge of blade is coated in both iron and steel. She turns to San and covered her bone knife in steel making it strong enough to fight, and at the bottom of the handle is a hole, she was confused till Bismuth demonstrates by screwing in a rod to make the knife into a spear.

Steven says in amazement: "Wow! You must be the greatest blacksmith ever!" Mabel adds equally impressed: "Yeah, this is awesome!" Bismuth blushes and humbly replies: "Nah, this is nothing. You should have seen my mentor, he was the greatest hammer smith in the whole south. He was John Henry." They were shocked to hear that her teacher was a tall tale legend. Dipper exclaims in joy: "YOU'RE SAYING YOU WERE TRAINED BY JOHN HENRY?! THE STEEL DRIVING MAN! THE ONE WHO CHALLANGED A STEAM POWERED TRAIN HAMMER, WITH NOTHING BUT A 20 POUND HAMMER?!" Bismuth simply replies: "Yep. I was his student when I was student when I was 7 years old." She leans her right arm on an anvil. "And I was the one who turned his chains of slavery into the hammer that made him into a legend." Mabel was still in shock: "No...WAY!" Bismuth simply replies: "Yes, way. Also people exaggerate, saying John was 7'5 feet tall. Really he was 5'6 feet tall. And what he lacked in size he made up for with grit, sweat and love, which gave him the strength, to use in his hammer to build the track. And two bigger hammers to move a mountain. And even though the story said he died, really he survived and out lived that hunk of junk."

Jean heard the story, and says to Bismuth with a bit of guilt in his voice: "Uh... Ms. Bismuth? I've only invented flying machines and boats. And these machines aren't meant to take jobs, but to make everyday life easy." Bismuth understood, so just smiles, knowing unlike the company who promised to the workers 50 accrues of land, but then they broke their promise and build a machine to do the work in half the time and coast, But John wasn't gonna let some corporate thief and its tin can take everything they worked for. So by challenging the machine and drive and beat them fair and square. She looked into Jean's eyes and know he's an inventor who wants to make inventions that will better all mankind and nature.

Mabel asks: "So how did you get to be John Henry's apprentice?" Bismuth remembering her past and answers: "It all started when I was 7 years old. Back then I was still a slave. Being toiled what to do, no thinking for myself, no personal property of my own, heck not even those shakes that we force to live in. My parents were sold to another plantation were I was five years old at the time. Back then I was skinny as a pencil. Until John found me and put me to work in the forge. Until my teenage years the Civil War came, and I joined the Union army making swords, and bayonets, I even fought a few confederate soldiers too. After the war, I was free slave, and I was still working, in the forge but this time I'm working for myself." Marie raises her right arm and asks: "You were skinny?" Bismuth answers with a confidence smile: "Yeah I was. But working in forge gave me the godly phasic." She flexes her left arm muscle. "Also fixing and upgrading your weapons, it's been a pleasure doing Bismuth with you." They all laughed at her pun. Soon they say their goodbyes to Bismuth and wave goodbye, Ashitaka gives her a pebble of gold worth 50 dollars.

So the M10 leaves Bismuth and paid her for upgrading their weapons and returned to the contracts looking for the sponsors in Kentucky. The contracts says the names of the sponsors are Angus MacDonald, and Anna Luis. They asked around the town, only one person said they're both are running for governor. In the town center a crowd of people and on a stadium are Angus and Anna. Proposing how will they'll make Kentucky better. There is a third candied named William Parrish.

Angus is a large round man with a curly mustache wearing a white suit, a black cowboy hat, Scottish kilt, and armadillo skinned boots and is smoking a cigar. Anna is a slim woman with red lips, red curly hair wearing a blue dress with a tiger skin coat and alligator skinned shoes. William Parrish is a humble man wearing a black suit and shoes, and has a bowler hat, and small glasses.

The M10 walks into the crowd and listens to the three soon to be governors. Anna announces to the crowd: "As State governor I promise to cut down outlaws and other criminal activities. Also I will lower taxes!" The crowd cheers for here. Angus says in a Scottish accent: "I agree with my fellow college but not only that, I'll make Kentucky so great and popular with tourism. So great that the president of the united states himself, will want a second White House in this state!" The whole crowd cheers even louder than before. Then William finish drinking a glass of water says: "I will not lie to you nice folks. But I will make sure the community is protected from outlaws and bar fights. And I'll see to it personally it will be a state our forefathers would be proud of." The crowd claps unimpressed by the humble man's words. But Star, Mabel, Steven and Mari clapped harder to support this humble man.

Before the three candidates could say anything else San yells: "Excuse me!" Angus says to her: "Yes young lady?" San says to him out loud to the crowd: "You and your college Anna Luis, can lie to these people. You two are sponsors for a terrorist group called the Red Lotus." The crowd gasp in shocked, they muttered to the accusation, even William was shocked to hear that. After hearing that accusation both Angus and Anna try to play it cool like they don't know what the Japanese wolf girl meant. Angus says: "You must be mistaken. I don't know of this Red Lotus group." Anna agrees: "I second the motion. You must have us confused with somebody else." Connie argues in as she, walks up to the stadium where she's stopped by two guards, but she gives the contracts to the local sheriff and says: "No. We have proof. Contracts with their hand writing on it!"

She gives the contracts to the local sheriff who reads the contracts and the hand writing and says: "It's official. I recognize their hand writing." The whole crowd was even more shocked to hear that. The sheriff turns to the Scottish American and woman and says with disappointment in his voice: "You two support a terrorist group? And here I thought you two would help Kentucky. But what you did, was sick and criminal, you're both under arrest." The two guards put the two corrupted candidates, the whole crowd turns back to William, who guesses he wins by a landslide.

Even though Angus and Anna tries to explain themselves, but sheriff says in disbelief: "Yeah, yeah tell it to the judge." The M10 watches as the former runners for state governor are being dragged away. William walks up to the Magnificent 10 and says to them: "Young gentlemen and ladies, I must thank you for revealing the crimes of my former competitors who've supported terrorism. Though I must admit I never did trust them with, their colorful history and all."

San questions the newly elected governor: "What do you mean 'colorful history'?" William answers: "Anna was a confederate supporter, as well as a double agent for the confederates. She played nice with the union, getting in bed with officers, messengers, and other union officials. In doing so, she learned of hidden bases and ambushes, and secret trails all but the underground railroad. As for Angus he fought in the Civil War and was under General Lee's command, though secretly even though, he gave mercy to wounded Union soldier's Angus killed a few when no one was looking."

The 11 youths were shocked to that. Mabel says: "Yesh?" Steven adds: "It's surprising they went into politics." They nodded in agreement, knowing that even people who done horrible things in the past.

Ashitaka pulls out the map and one of the contracts reading the name, and location of the next person. Nadia asks his friends: "So where do we go next?" Ashitaka answers: "We'll head to North California and then South California, after that we'll go to Tennessee. After Tenness we'll start our journey to Alabama and then Louisiana." They understood. Jean says: "Than we better get moving." Steven, Mabel and Marie exclaims in joy and in unison: "Yeah, North California here we come!"

So they began their journey to North California, along the way they passed farmers, cattle herders and animals. The 11 youths waved hello as they passed by. Though when the sun set and they camped out they had a nice dinner Mabel even brought cram crackers and marshmallows. They all laughed had a good time toiled somewhat scary stories with happy ending so not to give Marie nightmares.

The next day the M10 and their young friend rode till they climbed up a hill. When they reach the top they look down to see a town with larges houses and a few mansions, a few home businesses and a church. Mabel says in amazement seeing the town: "Wow! That's a lot of houses! I bet that's a town that like a little slice of heaven." Dipper says with concern in his voice: "Don't be fooled Mabel. Even in a small town like this, there's got to be at least one or more sponsors for the Red Lotus." Mabel quickly frowns after hearing her brother's warning. Ashitaka agrees: "Dipper's right. Even in this garden there's got to be a snake." he reverence about a peaceful town.

The 11 youths rode/walked into town seeing nice people of different races white, black, Asian, Irish, etc... 5 men unloading a large pile of logs, and a man riding a horse passes, tips his cowboy hat sayin' hello to the youths. The Magnificent 10 and their friend Marie waves to the polite people, but they don't know whom to trust. Anyone of the people could be a sponsor for Zaheer's terrorist group.

San stops the wagon and everyone huddles together in the covered wagon. San says whispering: "Alright, we can't tell who's whom. So we need a plan to find these foxes in the hen house." Steven comes up with an idea: "Why don't we just ask around? Surely there's got to be someone who knows about the people of this town." Connie protest: "Steven that's a terrible idea. I'm sorry." Dipper agrees with Connie: "Connie's right Steven. I doubt there's anyone gonna tell us anything." Steven points out: "Yes. But what if we asked if they know anyone, with a 'colorful history'?" They were surprised to hear that. "Think about; no one thinks a innocent person with no shady past would sponsor a group of terrorist. But the first two did have their hands dirty in the past, and I doubt they go straight." Jeans says in agreement: "You're right Steven. They can say they've gone clean but sometime that's not true." They both smiled at the plan.

So the walk up to a nice medium size house, San knocks on the door. When the door opens a nice looking couple, a think man wearing a suit, has brown hair and is a clean shave. The woman wearing blue dress with raven black hair. Neither have much jewelry, only thing gold is their wedding rings. The man says in Southern accent: "Well hello youngns. What do I owe the pleasure of you being on my front door step?" He asked in a happy tone and small smile. The woman says: "Dear we should introduce ourselves first." She turns to the 11 young people. "Sorry I'm Sonja and this is my husband Samuel Louise." The Heroes replies their names individually.

The M10 bow respectfully, as Ashitaka looks passes the couple and sees a young girl, 5 years younger than him walking down the staircase wearing a southern-bell-dress, however she wasn't white, she was Japanese, she has brown hair and a red bow tied into her hair into a ponytail but instead of hanging the back of her head, it stands up straight. And to his surprised, the Japanese girl looked a little like him in almost everyway. Ashitaka asks the couple: "Uh... Pardon me, but who is that woman?" Samuel answers: "That is our adopted daughter. Her name is Kaya. It given by her birth parents, and we chose to stick with that." Ashitaka gasps and says: "Sir, ma'am. Your adopted daughter, is my long lost sister." The Parents and M10 were shocked to hear that.

After entering the house and sitting in the living room, Ashitaka explains his story of how he and his tribe came to America to start their lives all over. And how he was roped to an x cross, and was adopted by the Cheyenne, and everything up to now and how their adopted daughter could be his long lost sister. Sonja sobs after hearing the story. Samuel says: "I am truly sorry for has happened to you and your tribe." Connie asks: "Can we please see Kaya? Just to be sure, she really is Ashitaka's sister." Samuel says: "Understandable. Kaya!"

The young woman rushes to the living room, from the kitchen. When she enters the living room she asks: "Yes father?" She turns to the 11 guests."Ho I didn't know, we had guest." She bows in a respectful meaning, and sits down in another chair. Samuel says: "Darlin' allow me to introduce, the Magnificent 10." She turns back to the heroes, who waves hello. She gasps and then squeals in delight.

She rapidly shakes their hands and says in complete joy to each of them: "You're the Magnificent 10?! I'm a huge fan of yours!" To everyone's surprise that she was a fan of theirs. Ashitaka asks out of certainty: "Uh...Kaya? Do you, know you're adopted?" Kaya replies: "Yes. My parents toiled me two years ago. I was surprised at first but, I've understood why and came to peace with it." She said with a upset down in the beginning of the sentence but it changed into an understanding tone at the end.

Ashitaka summons as much courage as he can. He inhales deeply then exhales and says: "Kaya?" He gains her attention and asks: "Yes?" The Japanese warrior says: "Kaya, I...am..." He couldn't so San says in his place: "Ho, for Moro sake! He's your brother. And you're his long lost sister." She said it with no hesitations. Kaya was shocked to hear that she's related to a member of the M10. Kaya was shocked to hear this news, and replies: "You're saying; the leader of the Magnificent 10 is my brother" Nadia corrects her: "Well leader isn't exactly what we put it." Jean adds: "He's the oldest of us, but we like to think of ourselves as a democracy." Dipper finishes: "Yeah, and we each have different skills, best suited for situations."

Kaya questions Ashitaka: "What makes you think I'm your long lost sister?" Jean agrees: "You know, she has a point. What can you remember about her?" Ashitaka questions: "Like what?" Connie answers: "Something on her like a birthmark or a personal position she always on her." Ashitaka remembering something about Kaya: "She was given a crystal necklace. The crystal was shaped like a dagger. She was given to her when she was born."

Kaya realizes this, and pulls out from her dress neck color, to reveal the crystal dagger, it was small to fit in the palm of a person's hand. Kaya says: "You mean this?" Ashitaka looks at it closely. "The nuns at the orphanage let me keep it. They also toiled my adopted parents a former confederate soldier brought me in when I was a baby." Steven quickly asks: "Was the soldier's name Greg?" Kaya answers: "The nuns didn't get the man's name. But they did took a photo of him." She points out, and rushes up stairs.

As they wait for Kaya's return, Mari comments the tea: "I love the taste of the tea." Nadia agrees: "Yes it's delicious. What's in it?" Sonja answers: "Just honey." San asks the couple: "So why did she rushed upstairs?" Sonja answers: "We kept her stuff from the orphanage. We kept the in case when we ever toiled her she wouldn't believe us." They understood, as they continue for a few minutes. When she finally returns she holds a large box full of notes, and photos. They looked through till they finally find the photo of Greg and a letter behind it.

Steven reads it out loud: "'Dear young girl. By the time you read this, you'd be an adult now. (Greg's voice) What I did by putting you in an orphanage I want you to know; I am truly sorry. What my men did to your tribe was unforgivable. I didn't join the army, I was forced into it. But that doesn't change what happened. I don't blame you if you hate me. But I too have a family, I couldn't rob you of that, so by putting you in an orphanage thinking someone will adopt you. For what ever it's worth I am truly sorry'." Steven stopped reading the letter and understood his father's guilt but also redemption for what he did.

Kaya says to Steven: "I must thank your father Steven. He was the one who put me in the orphanage, there is where my adopted parents found me. If wasn't for him, I wouldn't be having this conversation. And I must thank you, the rest of the Magnificent 10 for returning my brother to me." They smiled warmly and for a long time, the two siblings finally hug for the first time in years. Ashitaka says: "Kaya allow me to introduce my wife San." Kaya says to San: "So that makes you my sister-in-law." San nods yes with a small smile. The two hug and San says: "Welcome to the family." Tears ran down Kaya's cheeks.

After the heart warming reunion Kaya asks her brother: "But why are you really here? I'm sure you didn't come to find me." San answers instead: "To be honest, we were searching, for a sponsor for a terrorist group called the Re Lotus." Connie adds: "They were a group who's goal was to destroy leadership of the world. Making a world of complete chaos." They couple and the adopted Japanese daughter were shocked to hear this, of a group who's goal is to destroy leadership and create a world of chaos. Steven says of who they're looking for: "To be specific of who we're looking for, are people with...'colorful' history." He quoted of what they're looking for.

Samuel asks: "Well if you're looking for someone who supporter, for this group, who is he?" Steven pulls out the contract and answers: "We're looking for someone named Ekels." Samuel questions: "Ekels? I should have known." He said with anger in his voice. Ashitaka asks: "What do you mean?"

Sonja heavily sighs answers for her husband in a guilty tone: "You see he we were once slave owners." Everyone gasp in horror, Nadia was especially upset. "Wait let us explain." Nadia says with a glare on her face as well as the others: "Go ahead explain." Sonja explains: "You see unlike others, we treated our slaves as employees. We gave payment, better housing, than those sheds they were forced to live in. And no whippings. We did have other workers, but they did the whippings against our orders. We even gave medical care." Nadia questions still with a glare: "Let me guess, you gave medical care, and it did you spend a penny." Samuel corrects her: "Actually no, it coast us quite a lot. We almost lost our house and half our fortune to pay, his medical expenses. But we toile the doctor 'to hell with our fortune and house'. He was a human being who deserves the same treatment like everyone else." The Magnificent 10 was impressed by how far they were willing to go for a slave they had.

Sonja continues to tell the story: "Ekels on the other hand; was a cruel to his slave. He whipped them just for sneezing in the middle of a conversation with his guest." The M10 couldn't believe what they were hearing but now it's not surprising if a man as cruel as they said he is, he sponsors the Red Lotus.

So the Magnificent 10 got up from the chairs and San says: "I think it's time to pay this Mr. EKels a visit ." When the M1o left the Luis house went to the local sheriff and his deputies to come with them, and after explaining what he did and showing the contract with his finger prints on it. When they reach house of mr. Ekels they show the contract to him and the sheriff arrests him, Ekels tries to prove his innocents. When the deputies walked into the central room, one of the deputies turns to his left to see a book shelf, he sees a book. The deputy says in joy: "Hey, Moby Dick my favorite." So he pulls the book out but it's acutely a fake book connoted to mechanism and accidently opens a secret hidden room.

Behind it, was a room filled of posters of Abraham Lincoln with gun shots to the head and other posters saying "Down with the union". The heroes, the sheriff, and deputies turn to Ekels with glares on their faces. Ekels says trying to prove his innocents: "Uh...I'm holding on to that stuff for a friend." An Irish American says: "Ho sure, like we've never heard that before. Take him away lads." So they loaded him into the wagon and send him to prison.

The Magnificent 10 said their goodbyes to Kaya and her adopted parents, they started heading to South California and there they rounded up the supporters of the Red Lotus. The total number in the state was 150 people, a governor, former slave owners, and higher officials. The same result in each state different number. Virginia 26 people total, Tennessee 68 people total, and Alabama 124 people total Louisianan 78 people total.

While most of the M10 were excited they put away terrorist supporters, but Connie, Marco, Dipper, and Jean was still curios about the "T" as the distributer of the money. They were wondering who this "T" person is?

Meanwhile in Chicago in a tall building on two stories high company, there in the boss office in an African American man with a black suit, long hair and a mustache. He looks out his office windows with a stoic look on his face, he's the CEO and founder of the company.

Then opening his office doors, coming in is his second-in-command/personal assassin, named Thrax. Thrax walks into the room, and stops in the center, The Man asks: "Report?" Thrax answers: "Word from the south is the Magnificent 10 rounded and arrested all your sponsors for the Red Lotus. All the governors, Nobel men, rich people, and former slave owners." The Man says in a stoic tone: "Good. Now they know my pain. The humiliation I suffered, under those white devils whippings." Thrax asks with an evil smile on his face: "What's next?" The Man answers with a evil smirk on his face: "Our next move is the sea. I think we need to start searching for a dead man's chest." The Man's starts to follow his wicked plan.

 **Sorry it took a while for this. I like to thank again for Cowardly Christian for giving me ideas. And again CC (Cowardly Christian for shirt) for not using some of your ideas, I forgot or couldn't find the right spots to put them in. If you have any ideas for this and M10 Dead man's chest feel free, to add in the review.**

 **Also I cannot wait for Diamond Days! Can any of you?! If you have any ideas or theories about what we're gonna see in the new episodes, put it in either the Privet messages or review box. But one thing's for sure; in the trial episode Steven and Lars was in the belly of the beast. But now Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are in the Lions den. I don't which is worse, do you?**


End file.
